Always
by Little Dark Dynamite
Summary: Violet James is a 17-year-old girl who is reaped in the 713th Hunger Games. She has a secret that only a few people know- and meeting Bethany Crow of District 4 isn't helping her keep that secret... Rated T for language & FEMSLASH... You have been warned.
1. Prologue

** Always A Hunger Games Fanfic**

Prologue

I tread slowly through the forest. My axe was practically glued to my right hand. My fingers were tense, ready for any sudden movements, preparing to free the long, silver weapon from their grip.

Meanwhile, I was muttering and mentally kicking myself. And not because I didn't find any source of water.

I didn't want to fall in love here. I didn't mean to. And I didn't mean to tell my secret to anyone. Or to all of Panem for that matter. Why here? Why now? And why-?

A scream fills the air and pierces the silence. Then another. I instantly recognize who it is.

I break into a run, gripping my axe in both hands. I burst into the clearing and see a girl with a sword. The sword was pointing, then moving downwards into a body.

"NO!" I scream.


	2. Chapter 1: Mourning Period

Chapter 1

I open my eyes. Today is a new day. Hooray.

It's officially Day 6 in my mourning period. Yes, my mourning period. No, nobody died. Maybe I should make that more clear. This is Day 6 in my Break-up Mourning Period. That horrible day flashes in my mind.

_"Violet." Scarlett whispers in my ear. _

_"Hmmm." I run my nose down her neck, my lips grazing her skin. _

_"Violet, knock it off. We need to talk." _

_I reluctantly pull away and look in her blue eyes. My hand still runs through her brown hair. "You're in a mood today. Everything okay?" _

_"I think we need to break up." _

_I scrunch my eyebrows. My hand drops. "What?" _

_"I'm sick of the sneaking around and the hiding in the woods all the time. Either you come out or you don't." _

_I consider this and shake my head. "I'm sorry, I can't." _

_"Then we're done." She walks away. _

_I stare after her with tears in my eyes, then run up to her and grab her hand. "Scar, come on! You're my best friend! You can't, I mean, why are you-" _

_She drops my hand. "I told you, I'm done with the hiding." _

_"That's not what you told me two weeks ago! You said you __loved it." _

_She's silent. _

_"You can tell me. I can take it. Why are you doing this?" "_

_I- I can't." She runs away. _

_"Scar!" _

Scarlett. My best friend, my first, now ex-girlfriend. The girl that's been haunting my mind for over a year. I shouldn't be thinking about her this much when I'm trying to get over her. It will only make it worse. But I guess that's normal with break-ups.

_I will not think of her._

I crawl out of bed and walk into my bathroom. I stop my mirror and catch a glimpse of myself.

My light brown hair is tangled all over, from the top to the bottom, a little past my shoulders. My bangs have escaped from my restless sleep. However, they're a few centimeters away from passing my eyebrows. My purple eyes are drooping. Yeah, they're purple. It's the reason why I was named. I'm glad that it sets me apart from everyone else, but everyone stares at me because of them.

It's a blessing and a curse.

"Violet!"

I walk out. "What?"

My mom, Miranda, waltzes into the room. She's wearing the black dress that she usually wears on formal occasions and high heels. "Oh, good, you're up. Though you're not ready, I see." She eyes my navy blue tank top, matching panties and bedhead.

"Don't worry, I'll be on time for school," I groan. "Even though I don't want to go." I walk over to my closet and open it.

"No school today, Vi," Mom reminds. "Reaping Day."

I roll my eyes. "Oh, right. Well, this day just got ten times better."

Reaping Day is the dreadful day where twenty-six kids, two from each district, are chosen to compete in the Hunger Games. They fight to the death and only one makes it out alive. There was a rebellion against the Games over six hundred years ago and it was led by a girl who competed in the 74th and 75th Hunger Games named Katniss Everdeen. But during the rebellion, she was killed in a bombing at District Eight and President Snow put the Games back on. His descendents have been keeping them going ever since.

If only she succeeded.

"Violet, are you all right?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I dig through my collection of vintage T-shirts. White t-shirt with black stars, blue plaid, scarlet red tank top... Scarlett... Fuck.

My mom sighs. "Vi, I know you're still upset about Scarlett..."

"Scarlett who?" I say bitterly.

"Vi." She sits down on my bed and pats on the spot next to her. I sit there. "It's okay to still be upset."

"I'm not."

"I can see why," she continues, ignoring me. "She was the last person your father and I expected to do this."

"I know." Mom and my dad, Adrian, were shocked when I came home sobbing and screaming, "She freaking dumped me! WAHHHHHH!" Mom and Dad approved of Scarlett a year ago, after I had told them I was a lesbian. Of course they were surprised, but they accepted it and were glad that I was with Scarlett, that I was with someone they knew. Familiar.

Now, not so much.

"Really, Mom, I'm fine. I don't want to talk about it," I snap, getting up.

"Hey, don't get sassy with me! You really shouldn't keep things bottled up inside. I'm just reminding you that you can talk to me about it. Or your father, if he's willing."

"Okay, Mom." Sure. Okay.

"And also," She gets up. "if Scarlett ever says something or does anything that bothers you, remember," She puts her fists up. "I can take her."

I laugh. "Thanks Mom." "Now, let's pick out your dress for the reaping. I don't want you wearing one of your usual outfits. And no ponytail."

"Why not?" She knows I'm most comfortable wearing one.

"It's a special event." She says wearily.

**_Later _**

I twirl around in my one dress. It's purple plaid, with straps and it almost comes down to my knees. My hair was also down and curled. I look down at my black ballet flats and sigh. "Better?"

"Much. Ready?"

"Guess so."

We walk into the living room, where Dad is waiting. "Look at my two lovely ladies!" He pecks Mom on the cheek and turns to me. "How you holding up, Vivi?"

I smile at my old nickname. "Doing okay."

"Well, it's good to see you happy again." He smiles back.

Mom checks the time. "Let's go, we can't be late."

Dad nods. "That's right." He turns back to me. "We're meeting the Moons."

David Moon is my other best friend and, as of the last few days, my support system. He had learned I was a lesbian on Day 2 of my mourning period. He was surprised, of course. Any guy would be if he found out two of his best girl friends are gay. And were dating each other. But he's been handling it pretty well in my opinion.

Mr. Moon greets Mom and Dad and the three of them walk ahead of us, leaving me and David trailing behind them.

"Hey, Vi."

"David."

"Why so formal?"

"It's a special occasion," I say sarcastically.

"Oh yes," He speaks in a haughty Capitol accent. "An occasion in which kids are given death sentences. Lovely, isn't it?"

"Very much so," I answer in my own Capitol accent, which sucks and we both know it.

"Yeah, hope the odds are ever in our favor." He laughs, then speaks in his normal voice. "So how are you?"

"I'm okay." I look at him straight in the eye. "Really."

"Just making sure." He sounds doubtful.

Well. I suck at lying, too.

"Well, I'm just starting to feel okay," I argue. "I'm not totally over it yet."

"I can tell."

"Am I that obvious?"

"Yeah. A couple of my other friends asked about it and I said you broke up with your long-distance boyfriend from District Nine."

Why didn't I think of that? "Nice."

"I try."

"Well, we're here," announces Mr. Moon.

We are here. The reaping.

**So here is Chapter 1! I'm writing this as I update it, so they may take a while. Please be patient. Also, I have some pictures of Violet and her reaping outfit on my profile. Just scroll down to my section called My Stories, it's number 19. **

**Song for Chapter: I Don't Wanna Be In Love by Good Charlotte **

**Review! ~LDD**


	3. Chapter 2: The Reaping

**Hello! Here is Chapter 2! The Reaping...**

**Song for Chapter: Like O, Like H by Tegan and Sara**

Chapter 2

"Yay." I say sarcastically.

Mom gives me a look that clearly says, "Not now, be serious." I see the anxiety in her face, and in Dad's and Mr. Moon's. Their faces were fixed into frowns.

"Okay, go to your sections," Dad orders. He hugs me and Mom kisses me on the forehead and Mr. Moon hugs David. Then the three of them go off to the adult section. David and I are both nervous. I can feel it as we walk towards the 17 section. Boys are on one side, girls on the other.

"Good luck, Violet."

"You too, David. I really hope you-" My eyes widen.

"What?"

Anger surges through me and my fists unwillingly clench into fists.

"Violet!" It's Scarlett. She's in a simple red sundress and matching shoes and she looks just as beautiful as ever, but this isn't why I'm so pissed off. She's in the arms of a tall boy with shaggy blonde hair and blue eyes. The boy whispers to her, then kisses her. _And she kisses back_.

"She's... she..." I stutter. David follows my gaze. His jaw drops. "What the actual fuck? Vi, I thought you said Scarlett was a lesbian, too!"

_Either you come out or you don't. _

I shake my head, disgusted. I feel tears in my eyes. They break apart and Scarlett rests her head on his chest.

"Yeah." I growl. "That's what I thought too."

Scarlett turns in our direction. She sees me, then turns away quickly. The boy looks over and glares at me. I raise my eyebrows. Why's he staring at me? I didn't do anything to him. David glares at him, making the boy turn back to Scarlett and kiss her on the forehead. His eyes are still on me. He has this arrogant vibe to him that I instantly dislike.

"Who is that guy anyway?" I ask David.

"He's from one of the rich districts. Moved here 'cause his parents died in a train wreck or something. He's eighteen. Total ass."

"Name?"

"Flame Hart."

"He has to be from District One with a name like that."

"Yeah. I gotta go. It's starting in like a minute." David hugs me, then goes into the 17-year-old boys section. I head over to the 17-year-old girls section, only to run into Flame and Scarlett.

"Hi, Violet." Scarlett greets. She sounds reluctant.

"Hey Scar," I sigh.

"Hey James." It's Flame. He draws Scarlett closer to him roughly. "I'm not making you jealous, am I?" he asks cockily. I guess I got the arrogant part right.

I smile. "Not at all. Excuse me." I move past them.

Jerk. Jerk, jerk, jerk, jerk, jerk.

Scarlett follows me. I stop.

"You told him, didn't you?"

"I had to. He wanted to know."

"No, you didn't have to. And by the way, you're a hypocrite."

"Vi..."

"Do not call me that. And you know you are," I argue. "Calling me out on not coming out when you didn't come out to me yourself?" That was a mouthful to say.

Scarlett looks insulted. "It's totally different for me."

"Whatever, Scarlett."

"HELLOOOOO DISTRICT SEVEN!"

OW, MY EARS!

A woman dressed in an all green outfit; dress, tights, and shoes, walks onto the stage. She has straight green hair and permanent red lips. "I am Bianca Jane, the escort for District Seven's tributes!" She talks in a rapid pace.

The crowd politely claps. "Now, you all know the rules! We draw a name from each wheel; one for the boys and one for the girls. Once the tribute is named, there's a chance to volunteer! The volunteer must be between the ages of twelve and eighteen. But you knew that, right? On with the drawing! Boys first!" Bianca pulls out of the wheel and screams into the microphone. "Flame Hart!"

Flame's face is filled with fear and he's definitely trying to hide it as he marches up to the stage. Bianca asks for any volunteers, then there's silence.

Maybe it's the inner bitch in me, but I want to laugh my ass off right now. I cover my mouth and pretend to sneeze. If karma were a person, I'd definitely invite her over for tea and cookies.

"Now for the girl!" Bianca jumps up and down. I shake my head. How is she so energetic?

"I can't believe this," I hear Scarlett whisper. I look over and she has tears in her eyes. I can't help but feel a little bad for her.

"And the girl tribute is... Violet James!"

Scarlett bursts into tears.

Karma, you're officially uninvited from my tea party.

"Violet?" Bianca calls. "Where are you?"

I walk up slowly to the stage and up the stairs. Bianca beams at me. Flame smirks. I give both of them a broad, fake smile.

"Any volunteers?"

Please? Anyone?

Silence.

Dammit.

I see Mom crying and shaking. Dad trying to comfort her and on the verge of tears as well. Mr. Moon shakes his head, anger in his eyes. David looks shocked and angry. I tear up.

"All right! Then here are Violet James and Flame Hart- District Seven's tributes for the 713th Hunger Games!"

**So, Violet and Flame have been reaped! Next chapter, they say their goodbyes and Violet meets her mentor and stylist! Review! **

**~LDD**


	4. Chapter 3: Goodbyes

**I hope I didn't take too long for this chapter! Thanks to SneverusSnapers for the first review!**

Chapter 3

"Mom, Dad, I'll be fine. Really!"

We're at the train station. Trying to soothe a parent is tough. Trying to soothe both is near impossible.

Mom hugs me so tight, I can't breathe. "Mom! Choking!"

"Sorry, baby." She sniffs. She had stopped screaming-thank God- but she was still sobbing like crazy and her nose was running like a river.

But now Dad was hugging me and crying.

"Dad..." I hate whenever he cries. That's how I always knew something was bad. Mom crying was one thing. Dad crying, though...

"Violet, we never trained you! I should have trained you or at least started..."

"But that's what I'm trying to tell you..." I say. "I'm actually not too bad with the axe." I hate to brag, but I am pretty good.

Mom looks shocked. "What?"

I look over at David. _Help me!_

"Yeah," David chimes in. "We're were having a Career Day at school. As in jobs, learning about jobs. And Violet and I went over to a section about lumberjacks. And Violet tried using an axe and the lumberjack there said she was a natural with one."

"See?" I comfort Mom and Dad. "I have just as much of a chance as everyone else."

Mom hugs me yet again. "I know you do. I love you."

Oh great. Here comes the waterworks... Tears spill over and run down my face. "I love you, too." I smile at Dad. "I love you, Dad." To David and Mr. Moon, "And both you guys."

They all envelop me in a group hug.

"Use that axe, Violet. You'll go far." Mr. Moon says.

David whispers, "Kill Jerkwad for me, okay?" I can't help but laugh and nod.

"I'll come back," I promise.

"We hope you will," Dad says.

Bianca struts up to us. "Hello, Violet! Are you ready to go? Flame has already said his goodbyes and the train leaves in five minutes."

Her endless energy is almost sickening. _I'm going to be in the 713__th__ Hunger Games. Could you at least be a little sad?_

"Yeah, just about," I answer as cheerily as I could.

"She just needs her District Token," Mom adds. She takes my left hand and places a purple-of course- beaded anklet in it and closes my fingers.

"Mom," I protest. "This is yours!"

I hold it back to her, but she pushes my hand back. "Now it's yours."

"Thank you, Mom." I feel the waterworks come again.

Bianca sniffs, her hand on her heart. "That was beautiful. I love seeing families like yours, Violet. They remind me of my own." She wipes her eyes with her handkerchief and pulls herself together. "Well," she begins. "Let's get going." She jogs towards the train- in high heels. "Come on!"

"OKAY, I'M COMING, JEEZ!"

Bianca stands there, stunned. Then she laughs. "You're feisty! I LOVE IT!" She walks away. I sigh.

I take one last glance at my family and friends, then turn around and follow Bianca. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Scarlett.

I really don't want to look at her. I was so sure she would volunteer for me. After all that we've been through that year and a half. The hiding, the secrets, the laughing... My head unwillingly turns to face her.

She mouths, "I'm sorry."

But I know she isn't.

"Why the hell are you looking at my girlfriend?" Flame glares at me.

"She was trying to get my attention, Sherlock," I snort.

"Don't get bitchy with me, lesbian. I could beat the crap out of you."

_Ooh, you called me a lesbian. I'm soooo insulted. _"And I can behead you faster than you can say, 'Oh, crap.'"

We glare at each other. I swear, this guy is number one on my hit list. Maybe this won't be bad after all, considering there's a good chance I get to see this jerk die.

"Hey!" Bianca interrupts. She's poking her head out from a compartment window. "Get on the train! I want to introduce you to someone!"

I shake my head.

Flame grumbles, "She's so bossy."

"Wow. Something we agree on."

We both jump on and in no time, the train is off and running, leaving District Seven behind us.

We find the compartment Bianca's in. She's sitting down with another woman sitting across from her.

She wasn't quite as altered as Bianca. She was wearing a black T-shirt and shorts. Her chocolate brown hair was permanently straightened and teased, with a black hair bow tied in it. Her arms were tattooed, covered with hearts in every color. She's actually pretty.

Flame seems to think so too. He gapes. "No way!" he exclaims like a fangirl. "You're-"

"Yes," the woman answers in a bored, emotionless tone. "That one."

"Flame, Violet," Bianca interrupts again. Interrupting must be a hobby of hers. "I'd like you to meet the victor of the 705th Hunger Games, and District Seven's youngest victor, Mitzey Mason."

**Okay, I know I said you would meet Violet's stylist in this chapter, but I lied. At least you got to meet Mitzey Mason, the mentor! Please review! **

**Songs for Chapter:  
>Apologize by OneRepublic<br>Tyrant by OneRepublic **

**~LDD**


	5. Chapter 4: Mitzey Mason

**Here is Chapter 4! A nice long one!**

Chapter 4

**"**So, let me tell you a little more about myself."

Mitzey and Bianca were sitting on one side of the train compartment, leaving me with Flame on the other side. Mitzey fingers her hair bow. Her brown eyes dart from me to Flame. She's definitely inspecting us.

"As Bianca said, I won the 705th Hunger Games eight years ago. You two are probably old enough to remember watching it," she assumes.

"Yeah, I remember," Flame says. He's being really quiet, which is unusual even for him. "I was ten."

"Nine." I state.

"Ah, so Flame is eighteen and Violet is seventeen," Bianca observes. "They'll definitely be among the older tributes this year."

Good job, Bianca. Good job.

Mitzey nods. "That's good. Older tributes tend to do better than the younger tributes. Well," She rolls her eyes. "Most of the time anyway. I won when I was twelve and-"

"District Seven's youngest victor," Bianca repeats excitedly.

Mitzey grins at her. Seems like she's used to Bianca's energy and tendency to jump into conversations. "Thank you, Bianca, for bringing that up again. I was twelve when I won." She pauses and looks down at her black shoes. She speaks in a softer voice, quiet enough that I have to lean in a little to hear her.

"My strategy was to act like a sweet, innocent girl from District Seven who was friendly with everyone and allied with everyone. Then I killed them in their sleep by slitting their throats and stealing their supplies."

I nod, remembering my nine-year-old self yelling at the television, "Look out for that weird girl! She's gonna kill you!" But I don't tell her that.

"I hated it, having to betray them like that. They were all so nice. I killed so many... Then it came down between me and Gwendolyn Riverson, from District Thirteen. She threw a knife at me and it managed to lodge in my shoulder. I fell down and she was running after me. I took the knife out of my shoulder and stabbed her in the leg when she got close enough. And when she fell on her stomach, I stabbed her in the back like twenty times."

Mitzey stops and looks at her arms. "That's why I got my arms tattooed. To cover up all the scars I got."

My guess is that it was also to bury the memories.

"I remember that girl was way older than you." I say.

"Eighteen. Not that much older when I think about it now. But back then, yeah. I was intimidated."

"And you're related to Johanna Mason, right? The one that was involved in the rebellion over six hundred years ago?"

Mitzey smiles proudly. "She is my ancestor. She was the inspiration for my strategy. Of course, I added my own twist."

"Wow." I have to admit, I admire Mitzey. She's so clever and smart. I look out the window. Nothing but trees and plains. "How much longer until we're at the Capitol?"

"Getting impatient, are we?" Bianca asks with a cheerful smile.

"A little." I answer honestly.

"About an hour."

Flame sighs. He's still on edge. His hands are neatly folded in his lap, his body was stiff and he had a slight frown on his face. He looked completely miserable.

"What's up with you?" I ask, annoyed. "Can't you loosen up a little?"

"I'm tired."

"The reaping?" Bianca asks pleasantly.

"That and I didn't sleep last night. Nightmares."

"About?"

"...A train."

"A train." I scoff.

"Yeah." Flame bites his full lip. "My parents were killed in a train accident." He looks down at his hands. "And I saw it."

Bianca's hand dramatically flutters to her heart and she gasps.

I blink a few times, in shock. My god. To lose both parents like that... I hesitantly lift my hand and place it on his shoulder and give him a small, sad smile. He jumps, startled. Then he looks at me and gets it, and gives me a half-smile.

"Oh," Bianca gasps. She pulls out her handkerchief and dabs her eyes, the second time today. "That's terrible! You're making me cry!" She sniffs.

"I'm sorry, Flame. When did it happen?" Mitzey asks, her face pale. She's probably thinking the same thing as me: Losing both parents at the same time was the worst thing that could ever happen to a kid.

"A few months ago." Flame still hasn't looked up from his lap.

"Not to insult you or your parents memory-and believe me, I don't mean to- but that could get you sponsors," Mitzey says gently.

Flame looks up and nods at Mitzey. "I was thinking that I could act all cocky and arrogant for the cameras."

"You've already got that down," I snort.

"Ah, shut up, James."

"That would be a good interview angle," Mitzey replies thoughtfully. "How about you, Violet?"

That stumped me. "I don't know. I haven't really thought about it yet. What do you think, Mitzey?"

"Well, Bianca tells me you're sarcastic."

"No, really?"

Mitzey chuckles softly. Bianca grins and turns to Mitzey. "What'd I tell you? Feisty."

"That's good, too. But I also got that mysterious feeling from you. And you're very nice. Think you can blend those together?"

Huh. Nice and mysterious, yet feisty and sarcastic. With a blend like that, I could easily get sponsors.

"Yeah. I could do that."

"Good."

After that, Mitzey gives us an overview of what will happen before the Games start. First, we will meet the stylists and the prep teams. Then, the parade. Then, training and private sessions, and finally, the interviews. All of this in one week? It was enough to make my head spin.

Once we finish talking about the Games, Mitzey and Bianca quiz us about our lives: family, friends, hobbies.

"Do either of you have a special one back home?"

I shake my head no, while Flame says yes. He describes Scarlett. I could tell we were both thinking of a certain blonde-haired blue-eyed girl.

I don't tell them I'm a lesbian.

Surprisingly, neither does Flame.

The hour flies by, and we're at the Capitol. Mitzey gets off first and meets up with a man standing nearby, presumably another mentor for another district. Bianca follows, then Flame, and I get off last. Flame turns to me.

"James."

I raise my eyebrows. "What?"

"Thanks."

"For...?"

"Back on the train when I told Bianca and Mitzey about my parents."

I could feel the tension. "Oh. Well, you're welcome. And thank you for not telling them that I'm-you know."

Flame nods curtly. "I had to pay you back somehow."

"Flame, Violet." Mitzey beckons us over to her and Bianca. We follow them into the building. They lead us to our separate rooms.

"Okay." Mitzey begins. "We won't get the tapings of the reapings until tomorrow. But I managed to get a list of the tributes' names and ages. So I want you guys to look at that while you get some rest." She produces two pieces of paper and hands us each one. "Look at it, study it, learn it." With that, Mitzey leaves.

"See you in a couple hours," Bianca says. After she leaves, Flame and I mumble a "see you later" to each other then head into our rooms.

I sit down on the bed in my room. I take the ponytail holder off my wrist and pull my hair up. Then, I look at the list, studying the names and admiring Mitzey's neat handwriting.

_Tributes of 713__th__ Hunger Games_

_**District One  
><strong>__Silver Aarons; 15_

_Wish Sparks; 17_

_**District Two**_

_Taylor Clark; 18_

_ Vera Alexander; 16_

_**District Three**_

_Riley Samuels; 16_

_ Electra Embers; 13_

_**District Four**_

_ Matthew Waters; 12_

_ Bethany Crow; 17_

_**District Five**_

_ Daniel Jones; 13_

_ Elaine Greene; 15_

_**District Six**_

_ Heath Lakeland; 15_

_ Alexandria Sandstorm; 14_

_**District Seven**_

_Flame Hart; 18_

_ Violet James; 17_

_**District Eight**_

_Zach Upwood; 16_

_ Gabriella Tannar; 14_

_**District Nine**_

_Nathan Hawkley; 12_

_ Xia Fields; 14_

_**District Ten**_

_Peter Martinez; 16_

_ Ophelie Walker; 15_

_**District Eleven**_

_Caleb Caldwell; 14_

_ Kalliope Caldwell; 13_

_**District Twelve**_

_Jace Hale; 16_

_ Melody Kane; 17_

_**District Thirteen**_

_Mark Raymonds; 13_

_ Evangeline Harr; 12_

Damn. I could tell just by looking at these tributes that this was going to be an interesting Games.

**Whew! I think that's the longest chapter I've ever done in a fanfic! Hope you enjoyed it! **

**Songs for Chapter:  
>My Happy Ending by Avril Lavigne<br>Bad Reputation by Joan Jett & The Blackhearts (for Mitzey's entrance)  
>All We Know by Paramore (for Flame) <strong>

**Please review! I know, a lot of people have read this (64 according to the story stats) and only one review! So please! Tell me what you think! ~LDD**


	6. Chapter 5: Meetings

**Here's Chapter 5! Sorry for the wait!**

Chapter 5

After taking a seemingly too short nap, I stroll into my stylist's workroom and stop. Someone with shaggy, purple hair, matching purple eyes, pale white skin and matching purple T-shirt and skinny jeans was bent over a table, scribbling madly in a sketchbook. He looks up at me, meets my own purple eyes, and smiles. He's too pretty to be a man. He has to be a she. Maybe he'll give me a hint.

"Hello. You must be Violet James."

"Yeah, I am." I hold out my hand.

He has such a laid-back aura to him (her). Which was probably why I feel so casual around him (her). He (she?) strides over to me and shakes my outstretched hand. "I'm Star, your stylist."

I get a closer look at the tight T-shirt he's wearing. Yep. It's a dude.

"It's nice to meet you," I say.

"Likewise." He lets go of my hand and looks at me from head to toe, inspecting me. "Now strip down."

"Excuse me?"

"Strip down. I have to see what I'm working with, you know."

"Is that some kind of lame excuse for you to see me naked?"

"No, I actually have to. And don't worry, I won't check you out, I have a girlfriend."

"That doesn't make me anymore comfortable," I quip as I slowly take off my shoe.

Once I was in my bra and panties, Star circles around me like a shark. He takes out an object I recognize as measuring tape. Lumberjacks use them to measure how much of a tree to cut down. He measures my arms, legs, waist, everything. Star mutters to himself quietly. "I see." He kneels down with an object that I don't recognize. "Put your foot here."

I obey. Oh, I see. He's measuring it. "Yeah, you could definitely see everything," I grumble.

Star laughs quietly. "You really hate this, don't you?"

"Yeah, no shit. I don't like my privacy invaded."

Star seems to not mind my swearing. He looks up at me. "Well, you'll have to get used to it. Especially now, and if you win." He rises up and walks up and stops in front of me. "I love how your eyes are naturally purple."

"It's why I was named."

"Those will make you stand out from the crowd. And your hair-"

"I like it in a ponytail." I defend, sounding a little bitchy. It's out of habit, since Mom doesn't like it. This little memory almost bring tears to my eyes.

"Don't worry, I like it." He takes my ponytail and twirls it in his fingers. "It gives you a youthful appeal. But your bangs give it an edge. The way your hair is now provides a distraction."

"From what?"

"Your sarcasm, cynicism, and, at the moment, your bitchiness."

"Haha. Thanks, it means so much." I joke.

"My pleasure." He walks over to his desk, and picks up his black sketchbook. He writes down something, probably the measurements. He walks back over to me and shows me a sketch of a girl wearing a plaid tank top and short shorts. "This is what I'm thinking of for your costume. I'm planning on making you seem youthful, but with a touch of sexy, since you're one of the older female tributes. In other words, a sexy lumberjack."

I snort. "I can't do 'sexy' if my life depended on it."

"Well right now, your life _does _depend on it. And I can make that a little easier for you."

"Sexy lumberjack. You know, those words shouldn't mix together. It's just wrong."

"Don't worry, I'll make it right." Star laughs. He starts writing again.

"You say that a lot," I muse. "'Don't worry.'"

"I suppose I tend to look on the bright side of things. Keeps me from thinking about the bad stuff." He grows quiet and his pen flies across his sketchbook. His gaze avoids me. I pity him. He's seen dozens of kids, styled for them, and never saw them again.

"So, can I put my clothes back on?" I ask, trying to change the subject, sounding a little eager.

"Well you can, but you're only going to have them on for about five minutes."

"Why?"

He jerks his head towards the door.

As if on cue, three Capitol people enter through it, two men and one woman. They all look identical. Silver skin, silver eyes, gold hair, and tattooed all over. They probably altered themselves to look like triplets, but who knows? Maybe they are triplets.

Star shoots me a "told you" look then clears his throat. "Violet, this is Dazzle, Pluto, and my girlfriend Comet- your prep team. Guys, meet Violet James."

They all wave and shriek greetings at me. I wave back and smile warily. More energetic people. As if Bianca wasn't already enough.

"I see you've already set her up to be pampered!" exclaims one of the men.

"Yes, Dazz. I got the measurements and everything." Star replies calmly.

"So you're going to go work on the outfit, then?" asks Dazzle. Star nods.

"Wow, Star, she's really pretty," Comet says. He walks over to her and kisses her chastely on the lips. He embraces her.

"Thanks," I say. Comet smiles at me.

"She's right," Pluto agrees. "So, Star, what do you want us to do? No alterations?"

"She doesn't need them." Comet pipes up.

"She's definitely one of the prettier ones we've had," Dazzle remarks. "She's got a unique look to her."

"I do?" I ask.

"Absolutely," Dazzle confirms.

"No alterations," Star orders. "Keep her eyes, don't touch her hair. Just do the basics and freshen her up." He lets go of Comet and walks over to the doorway. He pauses. "I'm going to start sewing her outfit. Call me when she's finished. Have fun," he says to me in a sarcastic tone. I stick his tongue out at him. He smirks and leaves.

"Violet, we need you to lie down on that table over there," Dazzle points to a long, white table at the corner of the room.

"Okay." I walk over and lay down on my back.

"On your stomach, darling," Pluto instructs.

I turn over and lay on my stomach.

"There you go." Comments Pluto.

Dazzle, Pluto, and Comet start talking amongst themselves. I zone out and think about my family. How they will go on without me. I shake these thoughts out of my head. _I'm going back. I promised._

"Careful!" Comet shrieks.

"Awww, you put too much on the strip!" Dazzle groans.

"Sorry! You know, I was never good at these!" Pluto apologizes.

I feel something hot on the back of my left leg. "Uh, guys? What are you doing?" I look down and see a strip of paper on my leg.

"We're just removing all your extra body hair, darling, nothing to worry about," assures Dazzle. "Unless, Pluto here screws up."

"Hey, at least I fixed it!"

"Hold on," I say. "Is that what I think it is?"

"Yep." Comet holds the edge of the paper. "Hot wax."

Oh no...

**_Line break_**

After the hot waxing, I was as red as an apple. Then the prep team dumped me into the bathtub. I sigh. The hot water makes me sleepy. I haven't felt this relaxed in days. I slowly sink further into the water.

"VIOLET!"

I shriek and jump up. Realizing my current state, I shriek again and submerge myself back into the water. I whip my head to the doorway to see Comet peeking in, giggling.

"Comet, you scared the hell out of me!"

"Sorry," she chokes out. "Come on, Star finished the outfit."

I groan, then reluctantly get out of the tub. I dry myself and throw on my pajamas, a white T-shirt and white pants with black polka dots. I rush to Star's workroom, dropping the list of tributes on the way. I had taken the list with me to study it while I was bathing. I picked it up and ran into the room. When I'm there, Star tosses me a bag. "Put it on," he says.

**_Line break_**

I stare at myself. The plaid tank top (purple, of course) hugs my curves and brings out my eyes even more. The shorts aren't too short, but short enough, making my already long legs look longer. Then there are gems and rhinestones on the front and back pockets.

"Cute!" Dazzle exclaims.

"Cute, yet a little sexy," adds Pluto. "I like."

Comet hugs Star. "It's brilliant. Like usual."

"Thanks." To me, Star says, "You get leather boots and an axe tomorrow."

"This is awesome, Star." I breathe. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now go get some sleep. You've got a big day tomorrow."

I change back into my pajamas and say good night to Star and the prep team, who are still congratulating him on my outfit.

In the hallway, I read the list again. Then, a person bumps into me, making me drop the list again.

"Oh. I'm sorry," a voice cries. Definitely female.

I pick up the list. "Oh? Well, maybe you should-" I look up and stop talking.

The girl is_ fucking gorgeous_.

She has pale skin. She has wavy black hair that falls to her waist. Her eyes were a surprising shade of emerald green. And full, pouty lips. She's wearing a black T-shirt and pajama shorts and she's barefoot.

I stare at her. I can't talk. I can't think. Am I even breathing?

"You okay there?" She asks gently. Her voice is full of concern.

"Oh! Yeah. Yeah, you just-uh, startled me."

She nods. "Yeah, I'm really sorry about that. I should have been watching where I was going." She sounds guilty.

"No, no, it's not your fault." I assure. "_I _should have been watching where I was going. Anyway, I've got to go. You know. Get some sleep." I couldn't take my eyes off her. I turn and, being the graceful person I am, walk straight into the door.

I hear a loud laugh. I whip around and see the girl laughing and smiling at me.

"I-I-I'm tired."

"Aren't we all." She rolls her eyes. She's sarcastic! I squeal silently.

"Bethany! Come on!" A little, curly-haired boy that looks about twelve years old yells from the end of the hallway. "We're trying on our outfits!" He disappears.

"Later," Bethany says. She winks (_winks!_) at me, then walks away to the end of the hallway.

I run into my room and collapse onto the bed and squeal again. My god, I think I love her already! And I only know her name.

Bethany...

Then I lose consciousness and fall asleep.

**There ya go! Nice long chapter and Violet finally meets Bethany Crow... There are pics of the two of them on my profile. Now please review! It means a lot to me! **

**Songs For Chapter  
>~Glamorous by Fergie<br>~Over The Ocean (iTunes Session) by Best Coast (for Bethany's entrance) **

**~LDD**


	7. Chapter 6: The Hour Before

**This chapter's a little shorter, but hopefully you find it amusing.**

**Also, I forgot (well, I always forget) to do this:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games or Suzanne Collins' brain. I only own the original characters.**

**Now, moving on!**

Chapter 6

I wake to rapping on my door. I sit up, running a hand through my hair. Crap. I fell asleep with it wet and now it's all tangled. I flatten it down a little bit. "Come in!"

An Avox, a boy about my age with spiky black hair and brown eyes slowly walks in, carrying a large, silver tray. Following him is Bianca and Mitzey.

The Avox gives me a welcoming smile and opens the tray. I gasp. Pancakes! My favorite! He hands me a plate with three pancakes and a fork. He takes a bottle of maple syrup and squeezes some onto the side of my plate, placing the bottle on the desk next to me.

"Thank you," I say. He nods and leaves. Bianca stands near my bed. Mitzey stays near the other side of the room and leans against the wall, her arms crossed. I guess they're going to stay here while I eat. Might as well make conversation. "Pancakes are my favorite," I tell both of them. I cut a piece of the first one and take a bite. Ahhhhhh. Heaven in circular form. I take another piece.

"I thought you'd like a little taste of home." Mitzey grins.

"I never heard of these before. When Mitzey requested them for you, I was puzzled. Are they popular back in District Seven?" Bianca asks. She seems genuinely curious.

"Yeah. Very popular." I continue eating.

"District Seven makes syrup, too, along with lumber." Mitzey explains.

"Syrup... Oh, the brown stuff?" Bianca picks up the bottle of syrup and examines it. "Violet, do you mind if I-?" "You've never had syrup before?"

Bianca shakes her head. "I only heard about it for the first time today. Do you usually have it with pancakes or do you just drink it by itself?"

I finish the first pancake. "Well..." I notice Mitzey laughing quietly and desperately trying to cover it up. "I guess you could have it by itself, but it's much better with pancakes." I take the third pancake and cut a little bit off it and dip it in syrup. "Here, try it."

"Are you sure? Is it unhealthy?" she asks warily.

"It's healthier with the pancake. Go on." I hold out the fork.

Bianca takes the fork and squints at the pancake. She slowly puts it in her mouth and chews it carefully, then swallows.

I wait. Mitzey leans off the wall and walks over to Bianca. "Well?"

Bianca's eyes brighten. "That is the best food I have ever tasted."

I throw my arms up in the air and cheer. Mitzey claps.

Bianca's amazed. "It's so soft! The flavor is so simple and delicious. And the syrup makes even softer! I love it! It's sweet, but not so much that it would make me vomit!"

I almost choke on the first bite of my second pancake. Mitzey busts up laughing.

"I'm going to go get a plate and eat some. I haven't eaten yet. I'll see you in a bit!" She runs out the room.

Mitzey is bent over, laughing. "Ha ha... That never gets old... Ha ha..."

"What?" I ask. I'm totally confused.

"She says that whenever she tries something. Even when she hates it."

"Why?" I wouldn't do that.

Mitzey composes herself. "To be polite. But it's all right. I've known Bianca long enough to be able to tell if she likes something or not. And she really likes pancakes. You should see her when she doesn't like something." She cracks up again. "Her nose wrinkles and her eyes just grow wider. It's the funniest thing. Like with the caviar."

I'm halfway through the second pancake. "What's caviar?"

"Fish eggs."

Now it's my turn to wrinkle my nose. "Ew!"

"Yeah, I thought so, too. It's really popular in District Four."

Mitzey sits down on the edge of my bed. "So it's around eight o' clock and the parade starts at nine. So when you're done, go straight to Star and your prep team. Then when you're all set, you'll meet Flame there at your chariot. You know what I need you two to do?"

I finish the second pancake. "Smile and wave." I wave in a princess-like fashion and smile in a really girly way.

"Okay, but don't smile like that. You look creepy. Just smile normally. We need you two to look pretty, since this will be the Capitol's first impressions of you. Your personalities won't be judged until the interviews."

"So, smile, wave and look hot."

"Right." She pauses. "Have you met any of the tributes yet besides Flame?"

"Just one. Bethany." The image of her floats into my mind and my heart skips a beat. "I think she'll make a good ally."

Mitzey gets up and turns to me, her hands on her hips. "I guess, if you can get her to do it in the first place."

"What do you mean?"

"Tribute list, Violet. Tribute list." Then she leaves.

What? Tribute list... OH!

I turn to my desk and find the list crumpled underneath the syrup. I lift the syrup and unravel the list, scanning it. I find what I'm looking for and my eyes widen in shock. "Oh, crap." I say aloud.

_**District Four**_

_Matthew Waters; 12_

_ Bethany Crow; 17_

She's a Career.

**Hahahahahahaha CLIFFY! Anyway, I'm about halfway through the next chapter, so expect it soon... **

**Song For Chapter: Downtown by Tegan and Sara (Just a chill song, perfect for mornings) **

**~LDD**


	8. Chapter 7: The Opening Ceremonies

**Chapter 7**

I guess the odds will never be in my favor.

Now I usually don't like to pity myself, but today I'll make an exception. WHY ME? SERIOUSLY! WHY! ME! I feel like bursting into tears again.

Scarlett dumps me. Then I get reaped. Then I meet Bethany. And now I find out she's a Career.

Does the Capitol hate me? If they do, what did I ever do to them?

"Violet? Did you get enough sleep last night?"

"I'm fine, Star."

Star's eyebrows are furrowed, his mouth is, at the moment, fixed into a frown. He looks genuinely concerned. At least one person from the Capitol doesn't hate me. Okay, Star, the prep team, Mitzey and Bianca, who's currently chowing down on some pancakes.

"You seem slightly out of it today," comments Star.

"I'm not, I was just thinking about something."

"About?"

About me being possibly in love with another tribute who's a girl.

Star gets the hint. "Private?"

I nod. He hands me the leather boots. I slip them on and pose.

"Oh you look fabulous!" gushes Bianca. The prep team yells out their approval. To them, Bianca says, "You did wonderful!" They thank her, and Star takes a graceful bow. Bianca eats up the last of her pancake and gives the empty plate to an Avox standing nearby.

Flame, in his lumberjack outfit, with a red, plaid T-shirt with the buttons open, stands near Mitzey. He's bent over his list of tributes, quickly studying them.

"You're all set." Star motions for Flame. Flame walks up and stops next to me. "You both will have axes to carry and they're on the chariots."

"Got it," Flame assures.

Mitzey stands in front of us. "Make me proud. Look hot." We nod and, after many well wishes, leave the room. Flame and I walk into the room where the other tributes are hanging out near their chariots. A few of them look at us as we enter. One of the tributes, the girl from One, is yelling that her makeup is messed up and demanding for her prep team. I'm not getting a good feeling from her.

"So, James, I have to admit, you actually look really good."

"So, Hart, is that some sad attempt to kiss my ass?"

"Uh, no, I'm telling the truth. Why are you being so mean to me?"

"'Cause you were an asshole at the reaping. Why are you being nice to me?"

Flame's probably planning to become allies with me in the arena, then kill me in my sleep Mitzey Mason style.

We reach our chariot. It's a giant log cabin, with a little yard in front, which will be where we stand. I sit on the edge of the chariot, while Flame leans on it. He runs his hand through his hair.

"I was a little jealous of you."

"Jealous?" I say skeptically.

"Yeah, maybe more than a little jealous."

"Why would you be jealous of me?"

"Scarlett."

Of course it is.

He continues. "I had a crush on her ever since I moved to District Seven. After a week, I had told her I liked her, but she told me she was with someone else. And then, about two weeks ago, she told me the truth." He looks at me pointedly.

I roll my eyes. "Continue?"

"She told me that she broke off the relationship with you because she liked me. And that day, we got together." He smiles. "I really like her. A lot."

I sigh. "Well, that's slightly disappointing."

Flame gives me the same half-smile he gave me on the train. "Sorry, maybe I-"

"Hold on, you two became a couple two weeks ago?"

"Yeah."

"Scarlett broke up with me a week ago."

It's silent. Flame's face goes through a series of emotions: confusion, realization, shock then anger. "GOD-!" He hits the chariot. He calms down and sighs. "Sorry, that was... Okay, I'm done with blondes."

"Ditto." I mumble. Now she cheated on me with Flame. And she cheated on Flame with me. Bitch.

"And dating... For good..."

"Hart, don't bring that up. I can't think about dying. I promised my family I would come back."

"That's really nice. I would've promised something like that to my parents."

"You know, Hart, you're not the asshole I always thought you would be."

"Thanks James. And you're not the- No, no, you're still sarcastic."

"Ha ha."

Flame turns back to me, his eyes hopeful. "Allies?"

"Allies." We shake hands.

"All right, I'll be back in a minute. Gotta use the restroom." He jogs off.

I sit there and stare into space, thinking. I was so wrong about Flame. He was just angry and... slightly depressed. I'm getting a better vibe from him. Like I'm getting to know the real him.

"Hey, Purple Eyes."

I look to my left and almost have an aneurysm.

Bethany is standing next to me. She looks- well, hot. Definitely hotter than me. She has on a silver corset and a long, jade green skirt that looks like a tail and bring out those eyes.

The Capitol must _really _hate me, since they keep torturing me like this. Damn Bethany's brilliant stylist.

I feel my face turn a little red. "Hi. What are you supposed to be?"

"Mermaid. They're these creatures that are common in kids' stories in District Four. How about you?"

"Sexy lumberjack. My stylist's words, not mine."

"Well, you pulled that off."

I feel my heartstrings twanging. "Wait, are you flirting with me?" She does know I'm a girl, right? Unless she got biology mixed up very badly...

"A little." She admits.

"Why? You don't even know me." _You should have said, "Because I'm a girl," you dumbass,_ a voice in my head hisses.

"You're right. I don't even know your name." She holds out her hand. "I'm Bethany Crow. District Four." Her green eyes bore into mine.

I take her hand. Her skin is super soft. Maybe from being in water all the time? "Violet James. District Seven."

"Your eyes." She murmurs.

"Yeah," I breathe out.

"Now I know you." She smiles coyly.

"Bethany, just out of curiosity, and to make sure, are you-?"

"TWO MINUTES!" The Capitol person yells across the room. "Everyone on their chariots!"

"Don't worry, you can talk to me later," Bethany says. "Bye, Violet." She waltzes up to her chariot.

Damn! And I'm not just saying that because of the way she's walking away. I was so close to figuring it out once and for all...

"Your face is a little red." Flame comments. "That girl was kinda cute."

Oh, I didn't notice he was back. "Come on, we have to go up." I stand up and walk to our spot. Flame leaps up and stands next to me. The chariots start moving. District One leaves first, then Two. Three. Four.

Flame hooks his arm with mine. Five.

"Why-?"

"The Capitol will like it. They'll think we look cute or something." Six.

"Good idea."

"Thanks."

District Seven's float is now outside. Thousands of Capitol citizens scream at us and the rest of the tributes. Flame is a natural. He waves and screams greetings. He yells, "HOW ARE YOU?" which the citizens scream back excitedly.

I copy him, waving and yelling out greetings. A rose is tossed at me, which I barely catch. I sniff it and wave it to the crowd. As we curve around the City Circle, the camera is pointed at me. I look straight into it and say, "Hi, Mom! Hi, Dad!"

Cliché, I know. But it's not like anyone else can help it.

President Lucia Snow stops at her podium and begins her speech, welcoming the citizens. We circle around one last time.

"I am certain this will be the greatest Games yet. So welcome to the 713th Hunger Games!"

We start to leave. And the anthem plays on.

**And that was the opening ceremonies! Thank you for the reviews and a reviewer asked a question which I will now answer. greg: Yes. Yes, Violet is a lesbian. Says so in almost all the chapters and in the summary (Femslash.) So, next up, the training sessions! **

**Song for Chapter:  
>Dog Days Are Over by Florence + The Machine (Just a happy song) <strong>

**Until next time, LDD**


	9. Chapter 8: Training, Part 1

**Chapter 8**

"So where do you want to start?"

I look around, my eyes glancing over each station. The tributes are spread all over. My number one choice, the axe station, is taken by Melody Kane and Jace Hale, the District Twelve tributes. My second choice, the sword station, is also taken, this time by Taylor Clark and Vera Alexander of District Two. But the bow and arrow station looks good.

"I like the bow and arrow station. Those two are just finishing up. Where do you want to start?"

While Flame's pondering this, I look over to the knife-throwing station next to the bow and arrow station. Bethany and the other District Four tribute, Matthew Waters, are there.

Matthew picks up the knife, pushes up his glasses, and throws it. It misses the bullseye by a few inches. His face falls. Bethany pats his back and hands him another knife. This one hits the bullseye, and they give each other high fives.

"Well, I wanted to do the spears first." Flame says. "But District Three's there, so let's just start at the bow and arrow station."

We head on over to the station. As we pass by, I hesitantly wave at Bethany. She notices and replies with a smile, her white teeth glistening. Matthew also notices and waves. Maybe Bethany told him about me?

"James? You in there?"

"Yeah, why are you asking?"

Flame follows my gaze. "You checking out Four?"

My face flushes. "Yeah. Sort of. As allies."

He smirks. "Yeah, okay. I'll believe that."

We stop behind District One, whose names are, as I recall, Silver Aarons and Wish Sparks. Don't know who's who, since they both sound like girl names.

Flame speaks first. "Hey. You guys done?"

They turn to us. The boy, who looks about 14, grins casually. "Just about." His family must be close to the Capitol. His hair is already altered. It's jet black with silver streaks. … Ohhhhhh. This must be Silver.

"Sorry, if we're taking too long," Silver says. "You're District Seven, right?"

"Yeah. I'm Flame, and that's Violet."

"Hi," I say.

"I'm Silver. Wish is still finishing up... Oh hey, you're done."

Wish tosses her long blond hair. Oh, I remember her now! She was the one who was yelling that her make-up was messed up before the opening ceremonies. "I've been done for almost two minutes. You're the one socializing with District Six."

"Seven." I correct. Wasn't this girl listening at all?

"So why didn't you come up and introduce yourself? You never know, these guys could be allies," Silver asks, his hazel eyes narrowing at hers.

She rolls her icy blue eyes. "Because I don't want to associate myself with a loser district."

Silver shakes his head in disgust. Flame frowns at her.

My claws come out. "Excuse me, Blondie?"

"You heard me. Everyone knows that District Seven is a bunch of losers. Except of course, Johanna Mason. But she's been dead for, what, six hundred years? And she wasn't as pretty as me." She smiles.

Wow. How come every blonde I've met turns out to be evil?

"Your personality is sadistic and pernicious."

Her nose wrinkles in confusion. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Let me dumb it down for you." I speak slowly, as if she's mentally challenged. "You're. A. Bitch."

Flame laughs. Silver cracks a smile. Heath Lakeland and Alexandria Sandstorm of District Six snicker from the camouflage station. Bethany gives me a subtle thumbs-up. I try to keep my face from turning red again.

Wish huffs and storms away.

"You know, it's kids like her who give District One a bad name," Flame states.

"Tell me about it," Silver agrees. "And since she's the leader of the Careers, I guess we won't be allies."

Flame and I stare in shock.

"But don't worry," Silver assures. "She'll be gone soon. I heard she's first on everyone's list."

"Yeah, that doesn't surprise me," I grumble. "Is she first on yours?"

Silver nods. "My dad made me enter the Games and so far, she's the only one I'm willing to kill." He nods. "Good luck to you guys." He walks away.

"That's sad..." I say.

"That's District One," Flame mutters.

"So that's where you're originally from."

"Yeah." He picks up a bow. "Ready?"

We fire a few shots. I fail. Miserably, I might add. Most of my arrows get stuck in the wall.

Flame is awesome. Most of his arrows sail into the center. The rest all hit the target.

"Okay, no bow for me," I say dully.

"Well, let's go to the knife-throwing station." He suggests.

We walk over to find Caleb and Kalliope Caldwell of District Eleven tossing their knives. We ask if we can join them and they say yes. We talk about our lives in our districts as we train. Caleb and Kalliope are the brother and sister duo. Kalliope was reaped, and Caleb volunteered for a boy so he can protect his sister.

Kalliope, a 13-year-old with tan skin and straight black hair, is the chatterbox of the two. Caleb, a 14-year-old with matching tan skin and black hair, is the quieter one. But when he does speak, it's usually to say something sarcastic.

"I think I'm better at knife-throwing because I'm using my arm more, like when I'm using the axe," I say.

"Your weapon is the axe?" asks Kalliope.

"Yeah, we're District Seven," I say. I turn to Flame. "You, on the other hand, seem to be good at everything."

"Not really." Flame's final knife sails into the bullseye.

Caleb shakes his head. "'Not really.'" He scoffs. "Dude, you're like the best knife-thrower I've seen."

"Well, my parents trained me when they were alive."

"Alive?"

"They died in an accident."

"Awwww, I'm sorry!" squeals Kalliope. "How? When did it happen? Where?"

"Come on, Kall, don't ask." Scolds Caleb. "That's personal."

"No, it's fine," Flame says. "It was a train accident a few months ago in District One."

"I'm really, really, really, sorry," Kalliope says.

Flame smiles at her.

"Well, we're gonna go to the archery station," Caleb says.

"Okay!" Kalliope drops the knife on the ground. "It was nice meeting you guys! Hey, maybe later in the Games, if we're all still alive of course, we could be allies! And take down the Careers!"

"You know, that's actually not a bad idea," I say.

"Yeah. Allies?" Flame asks.

Caleb looks at Kalliope. She nods excitedly. Caleb turns back to us. "Allies." He and Flame shake hands, Kalliope hugs me. I hug back. "So, we'll see you guys later." Caleb grins and he and Kalliope leave.

"All right! We got allies." My hands are on my hips.

"Yup. Where now?"

"Plant ID. There's no one there."

We go to four other stations: Plant ID, camouflage, spears, and weight-lifting. I'm good at everything except weight-lifting. Flame is good at everything. Surprise, surprise.

We also talk to six other tributes. At the camouflage station, we talk to Zach Upwood and Gabriella Tannar of District Eight. Gabby is quiet, and doesn't talk much. Zach is charming and funny. If I wasn't gay, I'd be all over him.

Then we talk to Mark Raymonds and Evangeline Harr of District Thirteen at the spear station. Mark is a total rebel. He hates the Games with a passion. Evangeline is sweet, but she's tiny and not very athletic. I don't see her going far into the Games.

Finally, at the weight-lifting station, we talk to Taylor Clark and Vera Alexander of District Two. Typical Careers. Vera volunteered; she's clearly in it for the fame. Taylor, however, I feel bad for him. His mother died years ago and he's entered the Games to make her proud. It makes me wonder about his family's values a little bit.

Night arrives, and everyone is dismissed to go to bed. Flame and I wander back to our rooms.

"Well, we covered half of the stations." Flame recalls.

"I want to do the axe station first tomorrow. I think that's going to be my main weapon."

"Okay. Good night, James." He leaves.

Before I enter my room, I wait outside, hoping Bethany walks by so I can talk to her.

She doesn't come.

**Awww. Poor Vi. Anyway, hope you like this one! The second day of training will be up soon! **

**Songs for Chapter:  
>"Seven Nation Army" by The White Stripes (Good workout song)<br>"Kids" by MGMT (Ditto.)  
>"(So I'll Sit Here) Waiting" by The Like (For the end of the chapter.) <strong>

**Until next time, LDD**


	10. Chapter 9: Training, Part 2

**Chapter 9**

"I have an idea," I state. My sword swings at Flame.

He dodges. "Yeah?"

"How about a little friendly competition?"

Flame's face slowly turns from a grimace to a grin. "I'm listening."

"At the axe station, we each get a few axes, then we see who gets the most bullseyes. And, of course, whoever does wins."

"Sounds like a good game, but what's the prize?" He puts down the sword and offers to take mine. I hand it to him and he puts both of them away.

"Uh, enlightenment?"

Flame gives me a weird look. "You're kidding, right?"

"Hey, you act like that's a bad thing. Ummm... Okay, I got it. Lessons on a weapon of the winner's choice."

"That's more like it."

We head over to the axe station, each of us taking a few axes. We stand side by side.

"Ready?" I grip my axe so tight, my already-pale skin turns whiter.

"Yeah, I'm ready," Flame says in a cocky tone. A tone I haven't heard since the reaping.

"Go!"

Flame throws his first axe right off the bat, but misses the bullseye by a few inches. I miss my first too, but it's closer to the bullseye than Flame's. He throws his second axe. It misses, and he swears loudly. My second hits the bullseye, but I miss my third.

As our competition goes on, several of the tributes stop and watch, including a few of the Careers: Silver, Wish, Taylor, Vera, and Electra Embers of District Three. They look impressed, except for Wish, who crosses her arms and glares at me. Jealous, much?

It's tie 6-to-6. This is it. I wind up and take my aim...

I see Bethany out of the corner of my eye. She smiles.

I throw my axe and it gets stuck in the ground. Flame's final axe hits the bullseye. All the tributes clap and congratulate him, but some of them are nice enough to compliment me on my axe-throwing skills. I thank them halfheartedly.

When most of them leave, Flame approaches me.

"You know, I could have beaten you."

"Yeah, but you got a little distracted." He smirks.

"Shut up."

"So what are you going to teach me?"

"Axe-throwing." When he opens his mouth in protest, I say, "Hey, it's all I know. Besides, I could teach you some techniques to throw even better."

But, it turns out Flame doesn't need much teaching. "You're really good, just take your time aiming."

"But not too much time."

"Right, otherwise, you might get killed."

As we clean up, Bethany and Matthew approach us. "Hey," Matthew says. He has a bit of a high voice.

"Hi," I say, avoiding Bethany's friendly gaze. I can't believe I lost because of her. Why does she have to be so...

"So, are you finished up?" Bethany asks casually.

"Yeah," I say. "You can go ahead. Excuse me." I walk out of the room. I retreat to the bathroom. When I'm there, I actually use it. Might as well.

I exit the stall and find Bethany leaning against the sink.

I huff. "What, are you stalking me now?"

"No," she says defensively. "I just wanted to know why you left the training center so fast."

"And you couldn't just wait 'til I came back and ask like a normal person?"

"No. I kind of wanted to talk to you alone." She says shyly.

"Well, next time, just ask me what's wrong. You can't just follow me into the bathroom. That's just creepy." I start washing my hands.

She stands next to me. "Why are you so pissed off at me? Is it because I joined the Careers?"

I drop the towel I'm using to dry my hands. "You joined the Careers?"

"It's kind of a tradition for District Four to do so, isn't it? Besides, I want to at least try to get far in the Games as possible." She tilts her head and looks at me. Oh, she looks so adorable when she tilts her head. Ugh, what the hell am I saying? "Why? Do you hate all Careers?"

_No._

"Well, no, not all of them. But-" I look into her green eyes. I scoff and shake my head. "That's not why I'm mad. I'm just mad I lost my game to Flame all because you had to distract me..." I stop. Did I really just say that?

Bethany's concerned expression changes into a huge smile. She laughs silently. "Oh, so I distract you?"

Fuck. "No." I jam my hands in my pockets and look down. "Maybe."

I feel her hand go on my shoulder. I look up.

"You think I'm hot and irresistible," she says. "It's okay."

I roll my eyes. "Yes, I know. I have a real problem. Someone help me!"

She laughs.

"So, you're-?" I trail off.

"I've been flirting with you since Day One and you just got the message?" Her face is close to mine.

"Well, you know, I-I just wanted to make sure..." I get a good look at her full lips and think about kissing her.

The door opens suddenly. Enter a girl with long blond hair tied in a braid and a daisy barrette. "Hey."

"Hey, Elaine." Bethany sounds disappointed. Maybe it's because she ruined the almost perfect moment. "Violet, this is Elaine Greene from District Five. Elaine, this is Violet James from Seven."

I wave. Elaine smiles. She's pretty, but not quite as pretty as Bethany. "Private sessions are starting."  
>"Oh, we'd better go then," I say.<p>

"Yeah. I have to get back to my meditating." Elaine leaves.

"Meditating?"

"She's a hippie." Bethany explains.

"Oh..."

**_Line break_**

"When you're ready, Miss James," Head Gamemaker Oriane Crane says.

I look over to the axe station. There's twenty axes. What could I do to get a decent score? I run my hand over the silver handle of the axe, then get my idea.

I take one axe and throw it into the wall. It lands vertically. I take the next axe and it lands diagonally. I keep going and going. Finally, all axes are used. I step back and admire my handiwork. The Gamemakers look at the wall. Some of their jaws drop, a couple of them gasp in astonishment.

All the axes make words. And the message is "I WILL WIN."

I grin at them and chuckle softly to myself. Oriane Crane nods in amusement. "You may go, Miss James." I nod and walk out, feeling pretty confident. If that doesn't get me at least a 10, I don't know what will.

**_Line break_**

It's nighttime. All the tributes gather at the television. The Capitol seal comes up, then the announcer starts to do a quick recap of the Games so far, then introduces the training scores. I lean forward in my seat.

_**Silver-9**_

_** Wish-9**_

_** Taylor-10**_

_ **Vera-8**_

_** Riley-7**_

_** Electra-6**_

_** Matthew-7**_

_** Bethany-10**_

_** Daniel-2**_

_** Elaine-5**_

_** Heath-6**_

_** Alexandria-1**_

_** Flame-9**_

_** Violet-8**_

_** Zach-7**_

_** Gabriella-4**_

_** Nathan-3**_

_** Xia-6**_

_** Peter-4**_

_** Ophelie-2**_

_** Caleb-6**_

_** Kalliope-6**_

_** Jace-7**_

_** Melody-5**_

_** Mark-5**_

_** Evangeline-3**_

The tributes talk amongst themselves. Wish huffs and complains that she got a 9. Boo-hoo.

But I got an 8. Which is pretty good, coming from District Seven! I walk back to my room and take my ponytail holder out. I change into my pajamas. Satisfied and exhausted, I fall asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow.

**All right! I've been home sick, so I finished this chapter! I had to rewrite it, the original draft was so crappy. So hoped you enjoyed this one, next up is the interviews! **

**Song for Chapter: "Bullseye" by Aly & AJ (Ahhh, the days when Disney Channel was GOOD...) **

**~LDD**


	11. Chapter 10: The Interview

**Chapter 10**

I really hate standing in the center of the room completely naked. I don't care if it's a private dressing room or not. It's always embarrassing and you always feel that uncomfortable breeze.

Star comes up to me with a purple dress. He holds it out for me. I gape.

The dress is beautiful. Shit, more than beautiful! The top half of it is covered in rhinestones: from the straps to the waist. Then the skirt is a royal purple color and it looks extra long, so I guess it has a train.

"Star, did you really make this?" I run my fingers over the rhinestones.

Star nods. "I hope this is okay."

He _hopes?_

"Star, this is incredible. This is literally the most beautiful dress I've ever seen in my life."

He smiles. "Thank you, Violet. Here, put it on."

The dress slides on me. Star studies it. "Now, fix your-" He gestures to his chest.

Oh, that. I adjust the top. "Perfect?"

Star shakes his head. "I think I made the train too long. Can you try walking in it?"

I try to. "It's a little difficult, but I can just lift up the skirt."

"Are you sure?" He looks worried. "Maybe I can make the hem ankle-length before the interview- No, that's not enough time..."

"Well, it's not so much the dress, it's these." I hold out the black, two-inch high heels. "They get caught..."

"Well, I can fix that." He holds out a pair of black ballet flats: the same pair from the Reaping.

I smile. He smiles back. "I'm not putting you in sneakers. Don't even try." He slips them on my feet.

"Can I look at myself now?"

"Nope. Not until you are completely finished. Now let's go get your makeup done."

Dazzle, Pluto, and Comet all gasp simultaneously when they see me. Bianca and Mitzey, who had been silently watching the process, both grin.

"Oh, that DRESS!" Pluto exclaims.

Comet laughs. "He's done it again!"

"Star, you have really outdone yourself this time!" Dazzle remarks. "I can't wait to start her makeup."

"Do I really look _that good?_" I ask. Not that I'm vain or anything. I just don't want to look completely different.

"Of course you do," Bianca assures.

"Gorgeous! Beautiful! Stunning! Gorgeous! Wait, did I say that already?" Dazzle asks to no one in particular.

Pluto rolls his eyes as I sit down in the chair in front of him. "Twice."

"Well, I could go on for days!"

"That's nice, Dazz. But I don't think we have enough time for that?" Comet applies blush to my cheeks. "Eyeliner?"

"Oh right!"

As they work on my face, Star occasionally steps in, advising the prep team. "Not too much black eyeliner." Later, "Use the nude-colored lip gloss instead. I still want to give her a youthful look to her."

Bianca gasps. "Oh, Violet, you look so grown up! I bet the Capitol will love you!"

"I hope so. What do you think, Mitzey?"

"I think they'll love your looks. Just be sure to hit your angle just right. Nice, but sarcastic. Polite, yet mysterious."

"Nice, sarcastic, polite... Mitzey, that pretty much sums up my personality."

"Uh-huh." Mitzey bobs her head up and down slowly, exaggeratedly.

"Wait, you're just telling me to be myself?"

She chuckles. "You just figured that out?"

"But," I say. "You told me I had to get sponsors."

She turns serious. "It's true that some tributes act fake get sponsors. But those who are real get sponsors and are loved. And you are one of those tributes." She smiles.

"Thanks, Mitzey."

"ALL DONE!" Comet shouts.

I get up and hug Mitzey. She hugs me back, then leans back to get a good look at me. "You're going to do great. Make me proud out there, kid."

I finally look in the mirror. I'm shocked. Who is this chick? What did they do to Violet James? Her face looks... well, perfect. "Wow. I can't believe this is me."

"Just one more touch." Star takes my ponytail holder out of his pocket and ties my hair up. "There."

I look back in the mirror. "Okay, now I recognize me."

The prep team laughs. I turn to them. "You guys did great! So good!" They envelop me in a group hug, which reminds me of my goodbyes. It brings tears to my eyes, and I blink them away furiously. Hopefully it didn't mess up the makeup.

Wow, since when did I care about my makeup getting messed up? What the fuck did they _do_ to me?

"Hey, hey, easy! Don't break her!" Mitzey yells. They all let go.

"I'm ready."

"Follow me," Bianca says. She leads me down a hallway. I trail behind, holding up my skirt. We stop in front of a door. "This is the waiting room. All the tributes wait and watch the interviews from here. There's a door in there that leads to the stage." She hugs me tightly. "Good luck!" She takes off in the other direction.

Well. Here we go...

I open the door. The tributes all turn to me. Some of them stare at my dress, then my face. I see Bethany's nervous frown creep into a smile. I grin back and shrug my shoulders. I walk over and sit down in the chair next to Flame, who's wearing a red, buttoned-down T-shirt that shows off his muscles and jeans.

"That's quite a new look for ya, James."

"That's not a new look for ya, Hart."

"Touche."

I watch the screen and see Fabian Flickerman warming up the crowd. His long, blood red hair is tied in a low ponytail and he was wearing a red suit to match.

"Okay, let's get started! Let's bring out Silver Aarons of District One!"

Silver talks about how much his family loves the Games. Wish flirts with Fabian and boasts on her relation to a girl who competed in the same Games as the famous Katniss Everdeen. Taylor tells the audience about his mom, which earns sympathy from them. Vera cracks jokes and tells everyone how she was dared by her best friends Vanessa and Veronica to enter the Games. _Some friends, _I think.

I space out for a while. My family's watching. I can picture them right now. My mom sitting on the couch nervously, my dad leaning against the couch, trying to look stoic, but freaking out inside.

I snap back to reality when I see Bethany on the screen.

"Bethany Crow! So let's talk about that score. _Ten!_ Did you think you were going to score that high?"

Bethany shakes her head. "I was expecting to get at least a seven."

"Really?" Fabian's hand flies to his mouth in shock. "How come? You're from District Four! You're a Career!"

"I was nervous. I'll bet everyone was." She eyes the other Careers, particularly Wish. "Even the ones who won't admit it." Wish crosses her arms.

"I completely agree." Fabian says warmly and the audience yells out their agreements.

The interview continues on. Bethany talks about her home life and reveals her favorite weapon: the knife. Then Fabian looks at the clock.

"So, Bethany, one more question. Do you have a special one back home?"

"No, sadly I don't." The audience _awwws._ "I haven't been with anyone since my last girlfriend and I broke up-"

"What?"

"... I'm gay."

And just like that, Bethany wipes everyone off the map. The audience gasps and they murmur to each other. Bethany looks unfazed. She sits patiently.

"Wow, you're the first lesbian I've ever met!" Fabian exclaims.

"All right!" She high fives him. "We're pretty friendly, aren't we?" The audience roars with laughter.

The buzzer goes off. Fabian pulls himself together. "Well, good luck to you, Bethany Crow of District Four."

That was... I don't know what to say. I can't believe she just came out like that. The way she said it so candidly was... Amazing. Like she doesn't care if people like it or not. And she still had the crowd.

Meanwhile, the other tributes were grumbling.

"Great, I'm never gonna get sponsors now..."

"No one will remember me..."

"You think she's really a lesbian?" I hear Silver ask.

"Please, she's only trying to get attention," Wish scoffs.

"I don't know," Electra Embers of District Three pipes up. She plays with her curly red hair. "She looked like she was telling the truth."

"Either way, she's definitely getting sponsors now," Taylor says.

Flame shakes his head at them and turns to me. "That was unexpected."

"No shit," I say.

"I bet you're thrilled about that," Flame lowers his voice. He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.

"Eh, shut up, Hart." He snorts at me.

Bethany comes backstage and sits back down in her seat as Daniel Jones of District Five walks on stage. Ignoring all the stares and whispers, she looks over to me and raises her eyebrows at me. She motions her head to the stage.

I scoff. Is she trying to make me tell everyone I'm a lesbian too? Well, as admirable as what Bethany did was, I'm still not revealing my secret to all of Panem. Besides, if I did it now, the tributes are going to think I copied her.

The next few interviews pass by quick. I don't even pay attention to them.

Flame's finishing up his. I get up and walk over to the door. I stop.

"Good luck to you, Flame Hart of District Seven."

Flame stops next to me. "Have fun."

"I'll try to, if this is your idea of fun." He hits me lightly on the shoulder and goes back to his chair.

"Next, let's welcome to the stage Violet James of District Seven!" I hold up my skirt and walk on the stage. The audience cheers as I shake Fabian's hand and sit down.

"Violet, I must say, that dress is gorgeous! And, of course, you."

"Thank you, Fabian. But I really have to give all the credit to my stylist Star. He did a fantastic job." I turn to the audience. "Right?" The audience cheers. Star stands up from the balcony and bows.

"And your eyes! Are they naturally purple?"

"Yeah. My great-grandmother had them. Ironically enough, her name was Lavender." Laughs from the audience. "Go figure." I add. More laughs.

"You seem to be quite the sarcastic one of the bunch." Fabian is leaning forward. He's clearly enjoying this.

I shrug my shoulders and hold up my hands. "What can I say? Sarcasm is my second language."

The audience laughs even louder and Fabian's cracking up, slapping his thigh. Mitzey gives me a double thumbs-up from the balcony.

"Now how about your life in Seven?"

"Well, I live with my mom, Miranda, and my dad, Adrian. No brothers or sisters. My dad's in the lumber business and my mom's a teacher."

"And you?"

"I just live there." I grin. "No, I'm kidding. I'm a student."

"Very nice! So, you got an eight in training."

"Yup. But I don't want to give it away..."

"Oh, please!" He clutches his chest. "Just one detail?"

"Well, let's just say I gave the Gamemakers a message."

The Gamemakers all nod from their balcony.

"One more question. Do you have a special someone?"

Ten seconds left. "No, I'm single. But there is someone I'm interested in..." I say slyly.

_Buzz!_

The audience groans in disappointment.

"Sorry, everyone, you know the rules! Only three minutes. But good luck to you, Violet James of District Seven."

**Longest. Chapter. Ever. Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Songs for Chapter  
>Supermodel by Jill Sobule<br>Fences by Paramore**

**~LDD**


	12. Chapter 11: Bloodshed

Chapter 11

This is it.

"Violet, remember everything I told you," Mitzey lectures. Her face is a mask of worry. "Stay close to Flame. Try to grab the axe. If someone else gets it first, forget about it, you can get it later if the person that has it is killed. Get a small backpack. Then head for the hills. Got it, kid?"

This has got to be the longest speech I've ever hear her make. "Yeah."

"Don't forget this," Star murmurs. He stops adjusting my black jacket, then kneels down. He lifts one pant-leg and puts on my mom's anklet- my District Token. He faces it so the amethyst jewels are outwards, then he rolls down my pant-leg.

"Thanks." I take in a deep breath, feeling jittery.

"Good luck," Start says softly.

I know this is always the hardest part for him, so I give him a reassuring and confident smile. Though I think my eyes are telling a different story.

"You can do this, kid. Good luck." Mitzey hugs me, which is hopefully not the last time. I step inside the clear tube. It slowly begins to rise. My heart bangs against my chest.

The arena appears before me. Hmmm. It's the Classic Arena, I've seen it before. Each section being a type of biome. Forest, Grassland, Arctic, everything. The Cornucopia shines brightly in the center.

I guess after 700 years the Gamemakers can't think of any original ideas.

Flame stands a couple feet away from me. His face is confident, determined. He has every reason to be. Caleb gives his sister a sad smile.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Harry Donnolly's voice rings. "Let the 713th Hunger Games begin!"

Sixty seconds.

I crane my neck a little bit. The Careers look as confident as ever. Wish looks totally thrilled, and Vera looks freakishly relaxed. Taylor is stoic.

Fifty seconds.

I take a look at the other tributes. It's pretty easy to tell who's won't make it past the Bloodbath.

Forty seconds.

I turn to Flame. "You okay?" I mouth. He nods and points to me, his eyebrows raised. _You?_ I nod.

Thirty seconds.

I hope my mom isn't having a stroke or contemplating suicide. I hope Dad's comforting her.

Twenty seconds.

A scream of agony fills the air, then a cannon fires. _What the hell?_ I turn to my left. The boy from District Five is gone. Two men are at his plate, cleaning up. Bethany, who is next to the two guys, blinks back tears.

"He dropped his token." Flame mouths.

It dawns on me. The poor kid had tried to get his token and stepped off his plate and disintegrated. My hands run through my hair. "Holy shit, holy shit..." My breathing gets faster. _Calm down! _A voice screams in my head.

"Well, what an interesting twist! We have already lost our first tribute, Daniel Jones of District Five. Are you two done cleaning?"

The two guys wave and leave.

"Okay! Resume the clock at eighteen seconds!" Harry commands.

_18, 17, 16, 15..._

I breathe slowly in and out. In and out. Good, I'm not hyperventilating anymore. I look straight ahead at the Cornucopia.

_10, 9, 8, 7..._

I spot a long, silver axe gleaming. It's mine.

_5, 4, 3, 2, 1..._

All the tributes sprint towards the Cornucopia. Flame sprints closer to me.

"I'll grab the supplies," I say.

"Sure, but let's focus on weapons first," he grunts.

We reach the Cornucopia. I see Electra pick up my axe. My axe! "She's got my axe!" I screech.

"No she doesn't!" Flame points and I follow his gaze. Caleb sneaks up behind her and grabs her neck, choking her. Electra's face turns a dark blue that contrasts with her red hair. Kalliope sneaks around, grabbing a small brown backpack.

I get the handle of a small black backpack, but Xia Fields of District Nine snatches the other handle. She tugs and tries to pull away from me, but I land a punch on her eye and she falls down. Flame wrestles her partner, and twists his neck. I hear a sickening crack and he drops like a stone. Xia sees her partner dead on the ground and runs.

I hold out a knife to Flame, but he yells, "Look out!" He shoves me out of the way, taking an arrow to the shoulder. He cries out in pain.

"Flame!" I look to my right and see Melody Kane of District Twelve a couple feet away. She turns to flee.

Fury floods through me. "Who do you think you are, Katniss Everdeen?" I fling the knife towards her, and it lands in her back. She tumbles to the ground.

I hear another cry of pain as Flame takes out the arrow. "Let's bail." He yells.

"To the swamp!" We sprint northeast. Flame clutches his shoulder. I wave to Caleb and Kalliope and they follow.

Within minutes, we're deep in the swamp. I lean against a tree, catching my breath. Kalliope holds her stomach and breathes heavily. Caleb has his hands on his knees.

"Everyone... okay?" He wheezes.

I check my body. I have a bruise of my hand from punching Xia, but nothing too bad. "I'm good."

"I have a cut on my chin." Kalliope points to a gash on her chin. "And I think I'm gonna throw up."

"Go over there if you have to," Caleb says. Kalliope goes over to a bush and retches. "So, any kills? Might as well ask."

"I killed the boy from Nine." Flame says.

"I think I killed the girl from Twelve," I chime in.

"No kills for me." Kalliope returns to our circle. "Oh, Violet, we got the axe for you. Caleb has it." He holds it out to me and I take it eagerly. "Kalliope grabbed it." Caleb clarifies.

"You are one sneaky little chick." I say to Kalliope. "And props to you," I say to Caleb. "You killed a Career." He fist bumps me.

"Uh, guys?" It's Flame. We turn. Kalliope gasps.

Flame's shoulder was bleeding. A lot.

**Muahahahahahaha CLIFFY! Part 2 will be up soon...**

**Song for Chapter: Faint by Linkin Park**

**~LDD**


	13. Chapter 12: Emergency

Chapter 12

Unexpectedly, Caleb takes control. "Kalliope, Violet, check the backpacks."

Kalliope checks the black one. "There's a can of beef filled halfway, a canteen filled halfway, a bowl, and a knife."

"Okay, give me the canteen. We'll need clean water. Violet?"

"No medicine, just a canteen and two knives. What are we gonna do?" My voice goes up an octave.

"Kalliope, give me the bowl, and go look for some papaya leaves and elderberry leaves." She runs.

"Leaves?" asks Flame.

"Papayas and their leaves are used to heal wounds, and elderberry leaves help prevent infections." Caleb explains. He pours water from the canteen. "That should be at least quarter of the water in there. Violet, go find a flat rock about this big." He holds up his fist.

"What? How is a rock gonna-?"

"James, will you please go get the rock before I bleed to death?" Flame grunts out.

"Violet, just go! Go!" Caleb orders.

I run north, deeper and deeper into the swamp. My feet get muddier and muddier as I dash through the mud puddles. My head whips around wildly, my ponytail gets looser.

"Flat rock, flat rock..." I slow down. I search through a pile of rocks and I finally find one that fit Caleb's description. I pick it up and smile.

I hear footsteps across from me. I look behind me. There's not enough time for me to climb a tree, so I settle on crouching behind a bush. I peek through.

Xia Fields stumbles in. Her dark brown bob is messy and her left eye is swollen shut. Did I really do that? She's breathing fast. She suddenly yelps and falls on her stomach. A knife is buried in her back.

Wish jogs in and smiles evilly at Xia. Vera arrives next, then Silver, Taylor and Riley Samuels of District Three. Last, but not least, Bethany and Matthew come in.

Bethany, holding a knife, looks unscathed, but Matthew, who's holding a trident that's too big for him, has scratches on his arm. Both have grim expressions on their faces.

I watch in horror as Wish pulls the knife out of Xia's back. Vera drop-kicks Xia in the side, causing Xia to cry out and roll onto her back.

"Riley, get over here." Wish orders.

The boy with blond, spiky hair and brown eyes strolls forward and takes the knife out of Wish's hand. He starts to pull the knife back, but hesitates.

Wish gets pissed. "What the fuck are you waiting for? Kill her!"

"Hold up a second." Riley looks down at Xia. "Do you know Electra Embers? District Three?"

"Yes," Xia chokes out. It's clear that time is running out for her.

"She was a Career and my sister's best friend. Do you know who killed her?" His brown eyes are burning- with revenge.

"It-it was the guy from Eleven. I don't know his name. He-he choked her." She coughs, struggling to hold on to her last breath.

"So it wasn't you." Vera assumes, leaning over Xia with her arms crossed. Xia shakes her head.

"I guess Eleven Boy's our next target. Riley, take care of her," Wish commands, casting a look of disdain at Xia.

"What's the point, she didn't do anything," Riley protests.

"She's not going to last much longer."

Riley looks down at the dying girl. He looks sympathetic. Not a typical Career thing to be like that.

I see Bethany close her eyes and Matthew turn away.

The knife plunges into Xia's chest. She doesn't even scream, and her cannon fires almost immediately.

Taylor claps. "I bet the Capitol loved that. Very dramatic. District Nine is out!" He cheers.

Whoops fill the air. Matthew raises a halfhearted fist in the air, and Bethany doesn't even try to hide her disgust.

"So Riley's got his first kill. Taylor's got three. I've got two, Vera has one, and Silver has one, and District Four..." Wish lists. "You both have zero kills. What is up with that?" She approaches them and looks at both of them.

"I only kill when it's needed." Bethany says curtly.

"I don't want to kill," Matthew adds softly.

Wish grabs Matthew's hair and pulls his head up to look at her. He winces. "You better start, shrimp. Careers are known for killing. To survive these Games, either kill or be killed."

I grip the rock in my hand tighter. I want to punch her so bad.

Wish releases Matthew's hair and Matthew rubs the back of his neck. She turns to Bethany. "What's wrong, Bethany?"

"You tell me, Wish," Bethany retorts in an icy tone. She gives Wish a death glare.

Wish doesn't glare back; she gives Bethany a fake smile and turns to the rest of the Careers. "Let's go to the forest."

"The forest." Taylor says.

"Yes. It's right over there." She gestures east.

"Why not just camp here?" Silver asks.

"Because I said so!" She heads east.

"So why did we pick her as leader?" Silver asks.

"We didn't, she picked herself." Vera grumbles. She and the boys leave. Bethany and Matthew linger behind for a second.

"Bethany, when are we gonna leave those guys?"

"Soon, Little Matt. Son. Then we'll meet up with a real ally." They follow the Careers.

I slowly get up. Bethany wants to leave them for me. I look at the rock, then sprint in the other direction.

**I know I said this is Part 2, but there will be a Part 3 for Day 1. Oh, and I'm on vacation for a week, so get ready for plenty of updates. :)**

**Song for Chapter: Emergency by Paramore**

**~LDD**


	14. Chapter 13: Night Watch

Chapter 13

I sprint back into our base camp. Kalliope is pacing back and forth, Caleb is kneeling down near Flame.

Caleb nags on me. "Violet! Where were you? What took so long? Never mind, toss me the rock."

I do, and he catches it in his left hand. He gets the bowl full of green leaves and grinds them with the rock. Within five minutes, the leaves are a goopy, thick substance that's a forest green color. He scoops some in his hand and rubs it in and around Flame's wound.

"This should fix you up. You're lucky it didn't hit a vein or anything like that. Otherwise, you would have been dead hours ago."

"How do you know all this?" I ask incredulously.

"We're District Eleven," Caleb says. "Agriculture." He rips some cloth off of his shirt. "Sorry, Luna," he says out loud.

"Luna's his stylist," explains Kalliope.

He wraps the cloth around Flame's shoulder. "There."

"Thanks," Flame says. "To all of you."

"I really should be thanking you, Hart," I say. "You saved my life back there."

"You're welcome." Flame smiles.

"Hey Caleb," Kalliope says. "Can you fix my chin?"

"Kalliope, you're thirteen. You're old enough to do it yourself."

"Oh the irony," I interrupt dryly. "You're telling a thirteen-year-old girl to do something herself and yet," I gesture to Flame. "you're caring for an eighteen-year-old."

Kalliope giggles and Flame laughs. Caleb shakes his head and grins. "Okay, you got me," he says. "Come here, sis." Kalliope comes over and Caleb rubs the stuff on her chin.

"So, Violet, why did you take so long?" Kalliope asks.

"Hey, stop talking," Caleb says. "I'm trying to fix you here."

"I, uh, saw the Careers. They killed the girl from Nine."

"In front of you?" Caleb's jaw drops. "They didn't see you, did they?"

"No, I was in a bush."

"Wait, start from the beginning." Flame says, his voice low.

As I explain, I watch each of their expressions change from curiosity, to horror, then to fear. Especially Caleb.

"So what you're saying is," he speaks in a low tone. "is that they're after me."

"Yes."

"So what do we do?" Kalliope asks in a small voice.

"We keep moving," Flame replies. "Starting tomorrow."

Caleb nods. Kalliope scoots closer to me and I put my arm around her. In a non-creepy way, of course.

I look at the sky. The sun is going down. "Let's eat."

We only have half a can of beef. After a brief argument, we decide to eat two slices and split them four ways just for the first day. Then Kalliope takes my canteen and pours its contents into hers. "So the canteen's filled about seventy-five percent and the Games usually go on for, like, a week. How should we split this up?"

"How about two sips each?" Flame suggests. "And it can't last more than three seconds."

We all agree to Flame's plan, then we drink the water. It feels so good...

The arena rings with the anthem. We all look up in the sky. Electra Embers appears first. Then Daniel Jones of Five. Alexandria Sandstorm of Six. Gabriella Tannar of Eight. Both Nathan Hawkley and Xia Fields of Nine. Both Peter Martinez and Ophelie Walker of Ten. Melody Kane of Twelve. And finally Evangeline Harr of Thirteen. The anthem plays, then it's silent.

"Okay, let's go to sleep. I'll watch," Flame volunteers.

"No, you need your rest. You'll feel a lot better in the morning if you do," Caleb says. "I'll watch."

"Okay." Flame goes over to a bush and curls up behind it.

Caleb sits down on a log and Kalliope gathers some moss. I climb up into a tree and make myself comfy on a big branch. I close my eyes and think.

So I survived the first day, and Bethany and Matthew did, too. Thank God. I knew they would, because they're Careers, but you never know. They could have ended up like Electra or Xia. Or Melody.

Melody. So I really did kill that girl. I can't believe how I just killed her in cold blood. Well, I guess I had a reason, she hurt Flame. But still... Three words echo in my head as I go to sleep.

_I'm a murderer._

**Two chapters in two days! Hope you like that! :D So that's the end of Day 1. Day 2 will be up later this week. I don't want to reveal too much, but let's just say there's another close call...**

**Song for Chapter: Night Watch (Live) by Tegan and Sara**

**~LDD**


	15. Chapter 14: Monster

Chapter 14

_**I run through the forest, my breathing wild and erratic. "Where are you, where are you?" I ask to no one. I stop and look at the ground. I scream.**_

_** "Flame! Caleb! Kalliope!"**_

_** All three of them lay dead before me, each had an arrow. Flame had one in his chest, Caleb in his back, and Kalliope in her head.**_

_** I hyperventilate. "Bethany!" I scream. "Bethany!"**_

_** I don't hear a single footstep.**_

_** "She's not coming," a new voice drones. "I killed her, too."**_

_** I look up at the sky to see Bethany's body floating away.**_

_** I turn around to see Melody Kane with her bow and arrow pointed at me. She fires her last one into my neck.**_

_Boom!_

I jolt awake and thrash around. "Oh my God!"

Unfortunately, I forget I'm on a branch.

"Aaaahhhh!" I tumble down, the smaller branches whipping my body along the way. I land flat on my back with a _thump!_ "Owwwwww... Shit..."

"Violet? Violet! You okay?" Kalliope leans over me.

"Peachy." I slowly stand up. Whew. Nothing broken.

"You're covered in scratches!"

"Must have been the branches," I conclude. "It's okay, Kall, I'm fine."

"The cannon woke you up, huh?"

_Huh? _"Cannon?" I ask.

"Yeah." Caleb, who must have been looking up at the sky, turns around. "It went off like a minute ago. Guess the hovercraft's still looking for the body." He squints at me. "What happened to you? You have scratches all over."

"I fell out of a tree. Where's Flame?"

"Flame?" Kalliope yells.

"I'm over here." He sounds like he can't breathe.

We all run over to his bush. Caleb yanks away the branches.

Flame isn't dying. He's laughing his ass off.

"Dude!" Caleb yells. "You scared us!"

Flame keeps laughing. His eyes have tears in them. "Ha ha... Violet fell out of the tree... Your _face,_ James!" He rolls over, then gets up, but he leans on the tree. "Bahahaha!"

I roll my eyes. "Hart, let me see your shoulder."

He turns his hurt shoulder to me.

"No, your good one." He turns again and I whack him on it. He grunts and stops laughing immediately.

"There's the body," Caleb announces. I look up to see Mark Raymonds of Thirteen float away.

"So now there's eleven dead. And District Nine, Ten and Thirteen are out of the running." Kalliope counts.

I shake my head, amazed. It's only Day 2, and almost half of the tributes are dead. "Think the Careers got him?"

"Most likely," Flame answers. "We should get moving."

So we gather up all the supplies, then head south towards the grasslands. Like two minutes into the trip, Caleb stops and slaps his forehead. "I forgot the bowl. We might need it later for more herbs."

"How about I go with you and Flame and Violet keep going?" suggests Kalliope.

"No, it's safer if we all go," I disagree. "Safety in numbers."

So we all walk back to our old base camp. When we get there, Caleb stops dead in his tracks.

"What now?" I ask. Caleb, his eyes as big as plates, merely points in front of him. We look and freeze.

A snake. But not just any snake. A giant anaconda, curled up in the pond. Its beady, black eyes shoot daggers at us and it hisses. It starts to uncoil.

I _hate _snakes. Hate 'em, hate 'em, HATE 'EM.

"The bowl," Caleb whispers. It's at the bush where Flame slept. The bush is about five feet away from the pond.

"Kalliope. Go get the bowl. We'll distract big guy over here." Flame commands. "Caleb, James, try to attack from the side."

Caleb nods, his face determined. Kalliope sets her eyes on the bowl.

"Now!"

Caleb and I take off the left of the anaconda, Kalliope to the right.

Flame throws his knife at the anaconda, but it lifts its tail and deflects it with its rattle. The knife flies back at Flame, who dodges it. "Crap!" he yells.

"Are they supposed to have rattles?" I ask Caleb.

"No, they're non-venomous. It's gotta be a Mutt." He sneaks up from behind and stabs the anaconda's tail.

The anaconda screams and whips around to face us. I get ready to throw my axe, but the anaconda's tail strikes me and Caleb in our stomachs. Hard.

I land hard on my back, trying not to retch. Caleb slams into a tree trunk. "Caleb!" He doesn't move. "Hart!" I shout. Flame dodges the anaconda's attack and runs over. He sees Caleb slumped over.

"I think he's knocked out. Get him outta here! I'll take care of the snake and get Kalliope!"

Flame doesn't say a word. He scoops up Caleb and runs. I turn around and head for the front of the snake.

Kalliope has the bowl but the snake tries to bite her. It misses her by a hair. Then Kalliope trips and falls on her hands and knees.

The snake hisses and charges forward, its ugly mouth wide open. Kalliope screams and blocks her face.

With a yell, I throw my axe. It lands in the snake's head, right between its eyes. The anaconda screams for the last time and coils up, falling into the pond with a big splash. Dead.

I run to Kalliope. "Are you okay?"

She nods, tears streaming down her face.

"Let's get out of her. Just wait a sec."

I walk into the pond. The muddy water is now tinged with red. Snake blood. Yuck. I yank the axe out of the snake's head and clean it (sort of) in the water. At least the blood's gone.

I splash out of the pond, grab Kalliope's hand, and run.

_**Line break**_

"He hasn't woken up yet," Kalliope sniffles.

"He will," I comfort. Though I'm starting to disbelieve my own words.

"It's been almost an hour." Flame shakes Caleb. "Come on, man, wake up."

Just then, a parachute falls out of the sky. It lands in my hands. I open it up. It's a needle and a piece of paper.

"Adrenaline!" exclaims Flame. "Perfect!" He takes the needle and plunges it into Caleb's chest. I cringe while Kalliope covers her eyes.

After a minute, Caleb moves slowly then sits up. "What's going on?" he asks groggily.

Kalliope squeals and hugs him, causing him to fall back down. Flame laughs softly in relief.

I smile, then remember the piece of paper. I read silently.

_Good job. Keep up the good work and stay real. -MM_

I look up. "Thanks, Mitzey."

**Next up, Day 3 in two chapters. One will be in Violet's POV, the other in Bethany's. **

**Also, thanks to rlb190 for favoriting and reviewing twice! Oh, and to answer your question, the majority of Always will be in Violet's POV, but there will be some chapters in Bethany's POV too. And I am a girl. :)**

**Song for Chapter: Monster by Paramore**

**~LDD**


	16. Chapter 15: It Will Rain

Chapter 15

"Violet. Wake up."

I'm somewhat awake. I can hear Flame's urging me to wake up, but my eyes are still closed and I can't really move.

"Violet!"

_No, go away, _I thought. I know I had to get up, but I couldn't. I'm too tired for keeping watch half the night. I am parched. Back home, I usually eat three times a day. And that hasn't happened since the Capitol, so I am _starving._ And thirsty, did I mention thirsty?

"JAMES!"

My eyes fly open and I flail around, almost falling off the branch. Again. I manage to grab onto the branch, though I'm hanging upside down.

"Ha ha! You look like one of the Monkey Mutts we saw in last year's Games. Remember?"

"You almost made me fall off, Hart!" I snarl at him.

"Yeah. Hey, even if you did fall off, it wouldn't be as funny as the first time." He snorts and beckons me over. "Come on."

Grumbling to myself, I let my feet fall from the branch, then I let my hands go. I land softly on my feet.

Flame wakes up Caleb, then gently shakes Kalliope. She yawns and stretches.

"You guys awake?" asks Flame.

"Just about," Kalliope replies.

"Pretty much, since you almost made me fall out of a tree again," I mumble. Kalliope giggles. "How are you feeling, Caleb?" I ask.

"Better," Caleb answers. "Though I think I have a bruise on my back."

"So. Day 3." Flame begins.

"Are we supposed to say something to that?" I ask. Kalliope giggles again and Caleb grins.

Flame rolls his eyes, grinning, and continues. "When I was keeping watch for the past few hours, I checked our food supply, and we only have one slice of beef left and, like, a sip of water."

Silence. "Well, damn." I say.

"You got that right," Flame agrees. "Basically what I'm trying to say is that we need to find another food source. Like, now. And I was thinking we could explore the grasslands for today."

"So what do we do if someone attacks us? You and I aren't exactly in a good position to be fighting." Caleb questions. "I know I said it's just a bruise on my back, but it still hurts a lot. And your shoulder isn't healed all the way."

"I have to agree with Caleb on this one." I say. "The grasslands are just wide open space with tall grass. Someone could be hiding there, not to mention, anybody could see us. Like the Careers and-" I almost mention Bethany. _Remember your secret, _a voice in my head says. "Besides, Hart, how are you going to fight with one arm?"

"I can," Flame insists. "I'm originally from District One, remember?"

"Well, yeah, but still..." Since when was I so worried about Flame? I know we're allies, but just allies, right? It's not like we're going to have an everlasting friendship. We're in the Hunger Games!

"We'll be fine, James. None of us are going anytime soon. I swear, you sound like my mom-" He stops and looks down.

"Awkward," Kalliope comments.

"Shush," Caleb hisses at her.

"Hart, I'm sorry."

"What are you apologizing for, James?"

"For reminding you." I had forgotten how painful it still is for Flame.

"It's okay, you didn't mean to," he finally says after a while. "Let's get going." He addresses to everyone.

We pack everything. "Don't forget the bowl," Kalliope says.

"Ah, shut up." Caleb says, his tan face turning just slightly red.

We don't come across much. Caleb finds us some leaves and flowers that are safe enough for us to eat, but that's pretty much it. We don't even see any animals to hunt. Just acres of grass. Hey, they call it "grassland" for a reason.

"Argh!" Kalliope cries. "There's nothing here but grass!"

"That's why it's called the grasslands, sis," Caleb says in a kind tone, but I can tell even he's getting more annoyed by the minute.

"I agree with the little one. It's like a desert. Maybe we should move to another area We're already packed," I say.

Flame's silent for a minute. Then he sighs loudly. "Yeah, you're right." He turns to face us, his eyes sad. "I'm sorry, guys. This wasn't such an awesome idea after all."

"Hey, at least we got some edible plants. Mulberry leaves, leftover elderberry leaves from the herb I made, galium, thymus..." Caleb lists.

"Now I'm hungry!" Kalliope whines.

"Did you guys eat a lot of plants at home?" I ask curiously.

Caleb nods. "Our family's not very rich, and some nights we go hungry."

"That's horrible!" Flame says. To him, it's probably a nightmare; he came from one of the richest districts.

Caleb nods. "District Twelve's actually way worst."

"So where do you want to go?" Flame asks to no one in particular.

"Well, the forest has more plants and berries, but the Careers are probably still there." Caleb says.

"Maybe we can-" I stop.

"What?" asks Kalliope.

"Okay, am I officially going insane or did I just feel a raindrop on my forehead?"

We look up. More drops pour down to the surface- and our happy faces.

We all whoop in excitement. Kalliope breaks out in dance, her mouth open. As it rains harder, Flame gathers some water in his hands. Caleb takes out the bowl and canteen from his backpack. I toss him my canteen and drop my backpack to the ground. I even take off my jacket and feel the drops on my bare arms. I open my mouth and savor the taste of water.

"Oh my god, I've never wanted water so much in my life!" I exclaim. But I don't think anyone's listening. Kalliope's still dancing, and Caleb and Flame are working on filling the canteens.

And I used to hate the rain.

**So, that's Day 3, Part 1. Part 2 will be in Bethany's POV and probably up Saturday or Sunday. It will definitely be the last chapter I put up while I'm on vacation.**

**I thought this would be a nice little treat for you guys. So enjoy and Happy Thanksgiving!**

**Song for Chapter: It Will Rain by Bruno Mars**

**~LDD**


	17. Chapter 16: Better Than Revenge

**Thanks to Team Cato for the reviews on every chapter. Dedicated reviewer, much?**

Chapter 16

Bethany's POV

"UGH! This stupid ass rain!"

Wish stomps her foot down and gets mud on her shoe. She gasps. "Ew! Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew..." She goes to the little creek and dumps her foot in it.

I snap a stick I found on the ground in half. Maybe it will restrain myself from strangling Wish.

But I'm not the only one losing patience with Wish. Vera confessed to me earlier that she wants either Taylor or herself to be leader. I think she has a thing for him.

Taylor has been quiet, which, as I learned, is a scary thing. Whenever Taylor's quiet, it means he's trying to control his temper. If he loses it, look out. The last time he lost his temper, Peter Martinez and Ophelie Walker from Ten tried to kill him and Vera, and they both got beheaded.

"Stupid mud, stupid rain! It's messing up my hair," Wish mutters. "I hate this forest!" she says loudly.

Where's another stick when I need one?

Riley gapes at her. "It was your idea to come here!"

"What? No, it wasn't!"

"Wish, do you suffer from memory loss?" asks Silver in a steely tone. "Or you don't want to admit you're wrong?"

Dang. I've never seen Silver this mad before. His fists are clenched and his face is turning red.

"Excuse me Silver, but I am never wrong," Wish's tone is, if that's even possible, more steely than his.

Riley stands up and then gets in her face. "Wish, you are wrong. Just admit it!"

Wish is silent.

Riley doesn't wait for a reply. "You know what I think? I think you are the bossiest, bitchiest Career leader in history. It's amazing that you even have sponsors!"

Silver, Vera, and Taylor are trying not to laugh. Without much success.

"Hear hear!" I say loudly. Wish glares at me for probably the hundredth time since the Games has started. Matthew nudges my shoulder. "Don't push it," he whispers.

Wish turns back to Riley. "So you say Electra was your sister's best friend?"

"Uh, yeah?" Riley looks taken aback.

"Say hi to her for me, okay?" she asks sweetly. Then she takes out her knife and stabs Riley in the neck.

We all gasp. Riley falls to his knees and pulls out the knife. He falls on his back, gurgling and twitching. Then after a minute, he stops moving. The cannon goes off.

A malicious grin spreads across Wish's face. "I've got three kills! Can you say awesome?"

"More like evil," Little Matt whispers. I suppress a grin.

"Now let's get moving to the swamp," Wish commands.

"Don't you hate mud?" Vera asks.

"There's probably tribute there," Wish sneers at her. "Besides, I don't want to be around a dead body."

We start going to the swamp. Matt and I trail behind with Taylor. I try to cheer him up a little.

"Taylor?"

He glances. Good enough for me.

"You okay?"

"Just pissed off," he replies gruffly. "I want to kill Wish."

"Yeah, pretty much everyone does."

Taylor nods. "Surprised no one has tried yet. What she did to Riley was out of line."

I nod. I know Taylor and Riley became fast friends during training.

"Excuse me?" Wish stares at the two of us. "That is the past and we don't need to talk about it anymore."

"That was five minutes ago," Matt retorts.

I laugh, but then Wish steps forward. I block Matt from her and she backs down.

"I don't want to hear anything about that idiot," she barks. "He was just a low-life from District Three. I only asked him to be one of us because he had been making bombs since he was six. Everyone from District Three are weaklings. They're-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Taylor roars.

Everyone jumps. Wish looks as if someone just slapped her in the face.

"I'm sick of you talking shit about everyone!" Taylor shouts. "If you say one more thing about you being better about everyone else, I'm gonna cut you up! Got it?"

Wish is silent for a few seconds, then she smirks and stomps away.

"I wonder if that's her reaction to everything," Matt says.

_**Line break**_

"Hey," Vera says. "I think I see someone up in the tree!"

Silver drops his sword and climbs up the tree. There's some rustling, then a girl with blond hair tumbles out. She lands on her arm with a huge crack and she screams in pain.

Oh no, Elaine.

"Hi," Wish says cheerfully.

Elaine doesn't say anything. She just stares back.

"What?" Wish says, frowning. "You're so scared of us you can't talk?"

"No." Elaine says. "But go ahead and kill me."

"Well, you- Really?" Wish says.

"I know I'm not going to win anyway. I've never touched a weapon in my life before training. I only got a 5 in training." A sad smile is on her face.

"Okay then." Wish sounds pleased. "Bethany?" she asks in a singsong voice.

"What." My voice doesn't make it come out as a question.

"Will you take care of- Whatsername?" She holds out the same knife and killed Riley, Xia, and Gabriella Tannar of Eight.

"Her name is Elaine and I'm not killing her," I say coldly.

"But she's begging."

"She's my friend. Even if she wanted me to-"

"Which she does," Wish hisses.

"-I still wouldn't. I wouldn't be able to live with the guilt."

"Look, you're the only one who hasn't killed anyone and it's Day 3. Even little shrimp over there killed the boy from Thirteen."

Matt answers, "Only because he tried to attack Bethany."

"Say whatever you want Wish, I'm not killing her."

"Look, you better-"

A shriek fills the air, followed by a cannon. Silver comes between us, holding his sword, which is stained with Elaine's blood. "Can we go now?" he asks.

He doesn't even wait for a reply. He, Taylor, and Vera start to leave. Wish turns to me again.

"You better start killing. Or else I'll finish you off myself." She threatens. "Promise?"

I frown at her. "I promise."

Wish nods and leaves. I see that Matt is still with me. "Matt? Get ready."

"For?" he asks steadily.

"We're leaving the Careers. Tonight." And I start thinking of a plan.

**Sorry for the wait. I would have had this chapter up yesterday, but it was my brother's birthday (15! I'm getting old...) Anyway, next will be Bethany's POV again and it will be very early Day 4.**

**OH! And I forgot to add on the last chapter... Chapter 15 marked the first time one of my stories has reached over 20,000 words. WOO!**

**Song for Chapter: Better Than Revenge by Taylor Swift (It fits the last few sentences.)**

**~LDD**


	18. Chapter 17: Miss Murder

Chapter 17

Bethany POV

The stars twinkle down on me. I sigh. I almost feel at peace. I would be completely at peace if there wasn't an evil blonde chick sleeping next to me. At least she doesn't snore or anything.

I let my eyes close. I know I shouldn't, but I'm just so tired...

I don't fall asleep, though. One person is clouding up my mind.

Violet. The beautiful, sarcastic girl from Seven. Ever since I watched her Reaping, I'd been curious about her. But when I met her in person, I became straight up obsessed.

_"You think I'm hot and irresistible. It's okay."_

_ "Yes. I have a real problem. Someone help me!" Her purple eyes roll and focus on my eyes._

_ I lean closer._

I should have kissed her then. And I've been kicking myself for not doing so. I can't wait to see her again. I hope she's okay.

I open my eyes. Wait, my plan. It's Day 4 now.

Showtime.

I slowly get up. I look around at the scene before me. Silver's in a hollow tree trunk. Taylor's in the branches above. Vera's near the pond. Matthew is behind the log. Wish is next to the spot where I was sitting.

I creep over to the supplies stash and take out a bandage, a tranquilizing needle, and a knife. I put the bandage in my pocket. I push the drug out of the needle until it's completely empty. Then I step in front of Wish.

"You told me I had to start killing," I say softly. She doesn't hear me.

I kneel down and slit Wish's throat.

Her eyes bulge open and she gurgles at me, blood flowing down her neck.

I toss the knife into the pond, which makes a semi-loud splash. Vera rolls over in her sleep, but she doesn't wake. I sit down next to Wish and stab the needle into my thigh. I stifle a shriek. That needle hurts more than I thought it would.

Wish turns to me, her eyes angry. I smile sweetly the same way she does, and flip her off.

Then I wink at the camera. The Capitol will love that. Then I shut my eyes.

_Boom!_

I hear Silver's voice. "Wha-? What's going on? Who- oh my God! Guys! Guys! Wake up!"

"What happened?" asks Vera.

"This better be good..." Taylor groans.

"Someone killed Wish!"

"What?"

"No way!"

"Wait," I hear Matt say. "Wasn't Bethany supposed to keep watch?"

"Oh shit." Footsteps get louder and someone (Vera?) pulls the needle out of my leg. "Whoever it was knocked Bethany out with our needle, then slit Wish's throat."

"They could have done this hours ago," Taylor says. "Hey, Silver, help me move the body."

I hear two grunts, then footsteps moving away from me.

_This is too great,_ I thought.

I feel hands on my shoulders. "Matthew, check the supplies. Bethany! Can you hear me?" Vera shakes me roughly, then slaps me. Hard.

Ow. Okay, time for a little acting.

My eyes flutter open. "What? Tribute! Knife, where-?"

"You okay?" asks Vera.

"Tired. What happened?"

"Someone knocked you out with the tranquilizer, then killed Wish. Silver and Taylor are getting rid of the body and-"

"There aren't any supplies missing." Matt reports.

"Weird." Vera says. "Probably trying to scare us."

"They knocked me out?" I ask hoarsely. "Ohhhh, that's why I see two of you."

"Oh, god," Vera groans. "You lay down, get some sleep."

I nod slowly. When she's gone, I turn to Matt.

"Volunteer to keep watch!" I hiss.

"What? Why?" He pauses. "Wait, YOU killed Wish?"

"Shut up and do it!" I close my eyes, pretending to sleep.

I hear footsteps again.

"I can't say I'm not happy she's gone," Silver admits.

"Yeah," Taylor agrees. "She's was a bitch. So now what?"

"I'll keep watch." Matt volunteers.

"You?" Taylor says.

"Yeah. You guys kept watch last night. Go ahead. As long as I have my trident I'll be fine."

"Okay." Vera sounds doubtful. "But if you hear something, wake us up."

"Okay."

It seems like hours before Matt shakes me. "Bethany. They're asleep."

My eyes snap open. "Took long enough." I take out the bandage and wrap it around my leg.

"So you weren't really knocked out."

"Nope. I faked it and I killed Wish."

"Were you some evil genius in another life?"

"Don't know. Maybe. Grab all the food and water."

Matt obeys and collects it all in his small backpack. I grab an extra knife and the one I used to kill Wish from the pond. Thankfully, none of the Careers stir. Matt gets his trident and stands next to me. He hands me the backpack and I sling it on my back.

"Ready?"

"Yep."

And we run.

**Day 4 coming up soon, it will be back in Violet's POV, but not for long... Expect something unexpected to happen... (Evil laugh)**

**Song for Chapter: Miss Murder by AFI**

**~LDD**


	19. Chapter 18: What I've Done

**Thanks for all the reviews! And DCdreamer55- It's okay that you laughed at Wish's death. No one mourns the wicked.**

Chapter 18

Violet POV

The sun rise up into the sky. I yawn and stretch. I stand. I see Kalliope sleeping next to Caleb and Flame snoring in a tree. I smirk. This ought to be good. I kneel down to the two siblings. "Hey, yo," I say. "Wake up."

Caleb yawns. "Daytime already?"

Kalliope opens her eyes and looks up at me sleepily. "Five more minutes."

"Uh, no." I say. I hate to be insensitive to her, but this is the Hunger Games. Now's not the time to sleep in. "We have to get up, Kall. Hunger Games, remember?"

Kalliope sits up. "Right. What day is it now?"

"Four," Caleb answers for me.

"Yup." I get back up and walk over to the tree. "YO, HART!"

Flame wakes up and falls out of the tree. "Ow! Shit!" I burst out in laughter and double over.

"You're so lucky I didn't land on my bad shoulder." I hear from the ground.

"It was worth it," I reply with a smirk. "Revenge is sweet, yeah?"

Flame doesn't answer back with his usual comebacks, he grumbles and gets up, rubbing his back. "So, what now?"

"I think we need to go hunting," I say. "I don't want our food supply to run low again."

"So, what if we run into a Mutt again?" asks Kalliope.

"Then we kill it," I answer, remembering the anaconda. And my axe flying into its skull. "And maybe eat it, if it's not poisonous."

"Yeah, but practically all Mutts are, so just kill it." Caleb says.

"We'll look for regular animals," Flame assures.

"So let's get going," I say.

And once again, we pack up and head off. Our weapons are drawn, and our eyes are wandering, searching for any sign of an animal.

"Hey, I think I see something!" Kalliope exclaims.

Flame creeps over to the spot where Kalliope is pointing at. He disappears in a patch of really tall grass. He's gone for a second, then he comes back, holding up-

"A rat?" I exclaim, exasperated. "That's it?"

"Awww, I was hoping it was a squirrel." Kalliope says, disappointed.

"Well, it's a start," Caleb says wearily. "Flame, kill it anyway. It could be a snack." Flame turns around. "And Kall," adds Caleb. "Try to identify the animal next time."

"Fine," Kalliope replies grumpily.

We move on. We're almost out of the grasslands when Kalliope stops us for what seems like the fiftieth time.

"Wait," she says.

I roll my eyes. "If it's another rat, I'm gonna break something."

"No, it's better than a rat," she insists. "I think it's a rabbit."

We all look and sure enough, it is a rabbit. It darts back into the hole in the ground, then peeks through. It crawls back out. A knife lands into his side.

"Nice shot!" I exclaim. "Whoever shot it."

"Wasn't me," Caleb denies.

I turn to Kalliope. She shakes her head.

Then Flame. He points back to where the rabbit is. I turn and see Jace Hale of District Twelve pull the knife out, pick up the rabbit and run.

Dammit. "There goes our rabbit." I say.

Kalliope huffs. "Come on, people! Throw your knives faster!"

Caleb glares at her, vexed. "Kall, we're trying. But you're not warning us of other tributes. You have to remember to do that, too!"

Kalliope whines. "You make it sound like I'm not trying hard enough!"

"Well, you're not!"

Caleb and Kalliope continue arguing.

Flame sighs. "Are you sure they're siblings and not an old married couple?" he asks me.

I shrug and stand in between them. I smack both of them upside the head. Both of them stop and wince.

"Hey!" Kalliope exclaims.

"What was that for?" demands Caleb.

"Stop arguing! This isn't helping us find any more food. You guys are being immature!" I scold. "Now shut up so you don't scare any animals away."

"You won't need to!"

We see Flame standing over an animal I can't identify from where I'm standing. "Hart, what did you get?"

Flame grins, his smile visible from many feet away. "I got a deer!"

_**Line break**_

"I never knew deer would taste... twangy." I admit.

After Flame killed the deer, Caleb led us to the caves. We reached them by late nighttime. Flame and I were exhausted, because we had carried that big deer the entire way. Then we made camp and cooked the deer.

"Me either," Flame agrees. "It's weird, but in a good way."

"Hey." The anthem sounds in the arena and I point up in the sky. Wish Sparks smiles down on us, then fades away. Then the anthem sounds again and it's silent.

"The District One girl?" Kalliope exclaims. "Wonder how she died."

"I wouldn't be surprised if the Careers turned on her," I say darkly. "She was a bitch." I see Kalliope quickly look down at her deer leg. "Sorry." I apologize. I know she didn't like me swearing. I forget she's still an innocent thirteen-year-old girl.

"It's okay," she says. "But you really should stop. It's not a good habit."

Excuse my language, Kalliope, but fuck that!

"It should be around Day 5 now." I say. "We should probably get some sleep."

"Not yet."

We turn. My eyes widen in surprise. The Careers.

Silver and Taylor are both holding their swords. Blood is stained on their clothes. Whose blood it is, I don't know and I don't have any desire to know. Vera, who's standing in between them, is carrying two knives. Her clothes are also stained.

Caleb leaps up, knife in hand. Kalliope drops her deer leg and hides behind Caleb. Flame slowly stands up. I clench my fists and grit my teeth. Then I realize. There's only three Careers. Bethany and Matthew weren't with them. They must have left the Careers. I try not to let out a sigh of relief.

"We wanted to have a little chat," Taylor begins.

"What is it?" Flame asks testily.

"We just want one thing. Him." He points to Caleb with his sword.

"Me?" Caleb says indignantly. "What did I do? You think I killed the One girl?"

Kalliope steps up from behind Caleb's back. "He wouldn't kill anyone like that!" She defends.

"Shut up!" barks Vera. Kalliope shrivels back behind her brother.

"You killed the girl from Three," Taylor accuses.

"But, I didn't know she was a Career," Caleb lies smoothly.

"But we think you killed Wish, too." Taylor argues.

"Hold up." I say.

"James," Flame warns.

I ignore him. "I thought you guys didn't like Wish. Hell, I thought you hated her. So now all of a sudden, you care?"

There's an eerie silence as my words sink in. Silver breaks it. "You're right. We don't care about Wish's death. But we do care about our supplies being stolen."

"What?" Puzzled, I step back. It hits me. Bethany and Matthew must have stolen them. But I will not rat them out.

"We don't know who stole your supplies, or who killed Wish," I say.

"Liar," Taylor snarls. "Now!"

Vera throws one of her knives at Caleb, but he dodges quickly. Kalliope doesn't see it and it lands in her forehead. The cannon booms before she hits the ground.

"KALL!" Then with another shout of fury, Caleb charges and tackles Vera to the ground. Silver takes on Flame. I run towards Taylor, my axe ready.

He swings his sword at me. I deflect it. He keeps swinging, I keep deflecting. I grow tired. That must be his plan. I block again and kick him in the stomach. He moves back only an inch, but it's just enough time for me to pull out a knife. I block his sword again and stab his hand with the knife. He yells and drops his sword, but punches me in the eye with his other hand. I stagger back into a boulder, seeing stars. Now I know how Xia felt.

Taylor drops my bloody knife and charges toward me, trying to kill me with his bare hands. _Trying to give the audience a show, huh? _I move to the side and he slams into the boulder. I swing my axe and bring it on his neck. Blood splashes onto my jacket. His head slides off and rolls to the side. His cannon booms.

The Careers and our alliance freeze. Vera gasps. "TAYLOR!" she screams. She glares at me, fury and rage in her face. "YOU-" Silver shoves Flame off him and holds back Vera. "Come on!" he urges. With one last glare, Vera and Silver run for it.

Flame gets up. His lip is split and bloody and his arm is scratched up. "They ran for it. They must be freaked out. James?"

I slowly lower the axe, realizing what I've done. I killed a Career. Not just any Career, I killed Taylor, who scored a 10 in training. And this time, it was in cold blood.

"Oh my God." My eyes well up.

Flame and I turn to see Caleb bent over his sister's lifeless body. Caleb sobs. "Kall..." He nudges her shoulder, a hopeless attempt to revive her. The waterworks begin. Flame's expression is pained.

"Caleb, come on." He speaks softly. "We have to move."

Caleb mumbles something we can't hear.

"What?" Flame asks.

"Go on without me."

_No. He can't be serious._ "Caleb?" My lip quivers. "Are you leaving?"

Caleb stands and tears his eyes away from his dead sister. "I have to go after them. They killed my sister. Besides I don't want it to come down between the three of us."

"You sure?" asks Flame. "I know, you're shocked right now, you're overthinking..."

"I'm sure." Caleb says in a firm voice.

"I guess I won't be able to change your mind. Good luck, man." Flame shakes his hand.

"Here." I hold out the black backpack. "We won't need two." Tears stream down my face.

"Thanks." He takes it and slings it onto his back. "If I don't win, I hope one of you will." Caleb turns and takes off.

I wipe my tears on my arm. "Hart, what's gonna happen now?"

For once, Flame doesn't have an answer.

I sob. _Please, Bethany. Come quick._

**DRAMA! Sorry it took so long! Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Song for Chapter: What I've Done by Linkin Park**

**~LDD**


	20. Chapter 19: We Are Broken

Chapter 19

It's Day 6. Ever since Kalliope's and Taylor's deaths on early Day 5, there hasn't been any kills. I haven't heard anything on Bethany, Matthew, Caleb, or anyone.

Silver and Vera haven't tried to come back at us yet. This should relieve me, but it only makes me feel even more nervous and twitchy.

Flame and I made it to the mountain yesterday afternoon, however we're only at the base of it. There's a small wooded area, so it's perfect hiding for us. And if anyone attacks, we can go up.

I sit down on the ground, my arms wrapped around my knees. I've been a nervous wreck since our battle with the Careers.

"James?"

Flame comes into view, holding a rabbit in his hands. The rabbit has a single stab wound in its side. He holds Taylor's sword in the other. "Are you okay?" He puts down the rabbit and the sword.

"Fantastic." I mutter. "I'm only having a mental breakdown, no big deal."

Flame crouches down in front of me. "You're not having a mental breakdown. An anxiety attack, maybe, but not a mental breakdown."

I grimace. "An anxiety attack. Yeah, that makes me feel much better."

"I'm gonna go pick some berries. I know which ones to get after watching Caleb. Wanna go?"

I stretch out my legs. My arms tingle. "I know what you're trying to do, Hart." I say dully.

"Oh? What's that?"

"Get my mind off of Kalliope's death and Caleb breaking off the alliance."

"Well, yes and no."

"Yes and no? Hart, it can't be both."

"Sure it can. It is right now. Look, we both know there's something on your mind. I think even all of Panem knows there's something on your mind!"

"All right! You want to know? Fine! I feel guilty for killing Taylor! He didn't even kill Kalliope, it was that girl- Vera! That's her name. I thought I was going to die back there, I mean, Taylor had a 10 in training. He was from Two! He was _twice my size!_ And after I chopped off his head, Vera looked totally pissed off. Remember? Silver had to hold her back! She was glaring at me, and I think she might have had a crush on Taylor or something. So now I think she's going to come after me!"

I sigh, catching my breath. That's definitely the longest time I've ever talked for during the Games. Flame seems to think so too.

"Anything else?" he asks. He looks like he's … _studying me._ What, is he a shrink or something?

"There is one more thing I'm worried about," I say. Flame stares, mentally egging me to go on.

"Bethany."

Flame's taken aback. He must have never thought that I would say that out loud.

A voice in my head hisses at me._ What the hell are you doing?_

Uh, telling Flame the truth?

_You're on national television. You really think it's a good idea to reveal your secret to all of Panem?_

I sigh again. "Well, Bethany's my _friend_," I continue, adding unnecessary emphasis on _friend_. I just hope she's okay. And the little guy from her district."

Flame crosses his legs. "Vera is probably after you, but you still got me. And we make a great team, she wouldn't stand a chance. As for Bethany, she's a Career. She'll be fine. She is in the Top Ten, along with the little guy from Four, and me, and you. Though she'll probably win, if we don't..."

"I'm winning," I insist. "I promised my family."

"At least you have someone to go home to if you do win. If I win, I'll still be myself. Sure, I'll probably get a girlfriend, but still. Who wants to live alone in Victor's Village when your parents are both dead?" He rants, then tears fill his eyes. He wipes them furiously away, but more come.

This shocks me, since Flame is the most stable and controlled person I met in the Games. Seeing Flame cry is almost equivalent to seeing my dad cry.

So what do I do? I get up and embrace him.

He breaks down. My jacket gets wet from his tears.

"I miss them." His voice is muffled against me.

"I know. You know, my mom always told me never to keep stuff bottled up inside, especially if we're broken or lost inside."

"Yeah." He faces me. "She's right. I actually feel a lot better now that I, you know, let it out." He laughs weakly. "I hope sponsors don't think I'm a wimp now."

"You never know." I smile. And for the first time in what seems like forever, it's genuine. I feel as if a huge weight had been lifted off my chest. "How about picking those berries?"

Flame smiles back and we walk into the forest.

"Thanks James."

"You're welcome. And thanks Hart."

"You're welcome."

Then we pick berries. But, Bethany is still on my mind. Of course.

**Short chapter, had a bad case of writer's block, but expect the next chapter to be better.**

**Song for Chapter: We Are Broken by Paramore**

**~LDD**


	21. Chapter 20: I'm Going Under

Chapter 20

My eyes open slowly and my vision is slightly blurry, but it becomes clear once I blink a few times. My head turns and finds Flame. His arms are wrapped around his knees, just like how I was sitting yesterday. He's shivering violently.

"Hey," I start, but I stop, after realizing that my throat is sore. My voice is hoarse.

"H-Hey, James." His teeth chatter.

I look down to see his jacket covering me, even though I'm already wearing my jacket.

"You idiot!" I sit up quickly and give him his jacket. He puts it on. "Why did you give me this?"

"You were shivering in your sleep." Flame zips up the jacket all the way to his neck and jams his hands in his pockets. "In the middle of the night."

"Oh," I say. "Thanks," I add awkwardly.

"No problem. By the way, I got a gift from a sponsor." He digs out of the brown backpack a loaf of our district bread and a new canteen filled with water. I snatch the bread from him.

"Hey, easy!" he exclaims. "The bread's not going anywhere!"

"Yeah it is, it's going to my stomach!" I take a slice and wolf it down. "I'm sorry!" I apologize with bread in my mouth. "You know it's been a week since we've eaten anything solid?"

"That's right," Flame recalls. "Day 7." He looks down at the bread. "Can I please have a slice before you eat it all?"

"What are you trying to say?" I joke as I give him a slice.

We eat a couple more, then we each have a gulp of water.

"So I think we should move to somewhere a little less... freezing."

"The desert?" I offer.

"Eh, too hot."

"But it's less likely that tributes are there. Not any water, no plants..."

"True. All right. We'll go to the desert. But I heard there's a lake over there. We'll have to pass through that to get to the desert."

"Hmmm. Doesn't sound too hard. Is there a way around it?" I ask hopefully.

"Should be. Would you rather take that way?"

"Yes," I answer immediately.

"Okay. Sounds like a plan."

We pack up and pretty soon, we're well on our way. In a few minutes, we're like a mile from the lake, then we hear a loud_ crack!_

"What was that?" I ask.

"Don't know." Flame says. "Sounds like it's coming from the lake."

We run up ahead. Only we find a large hole where the lake's supposed to be. Oh, thank God, no lake.

"Hart? I thought you said there was a lake here?" I ask, trying to hide my glee.

"There was. I mean, look, this big hole's here." Flame gestures to it. "Although, I don't think _that's_ supposed to be near a lake."

I see a giant, stone wall behind the lake. "No, that's definitely not supposed to be here." I say. "Maybe it's a Gamemaker trick. Nobody's died since-" I fall silent, remembering Kalliope's and Taylor's violent deaths.

_Crack!_

We both jump. "There it is again!" Flame says.

"I have a hunch," I say. "And I'm afraid I'm right." I squint at the wall to see a big crack- and water leaking through.

"RUN!" I scream.

Flame and I both begin to sprint, but it's too late.

CRASH. Water pours out from the dam. The waves, as though they were thousands of pairs of hands, scoop me and Flame up. Flame, of course, is able to swim and his head stays above the water.

I don't.

I sink down, water flowing into my mouth.

"VIOLET!"

I break the surface and choke on the water. "Can't... swim..."

More water crashes into me. I feel my ponytail holder finally come loose and it sinks down. I somersault in the water, then try to come up to the surface again, but it's too far away...

_I'm dying... I'm sorry, Mom. Sorry, Dad. I broke my promise._

Flame dives down and tries to grab me, but he goes back up for air and I sink down even further. I look up hazily to see two new shadows with Flame.

Good... He found new allies.

I start fading into darkness. The last thing I see is a pale arm reaching towards me.

I black out.

**Oh crap! Is this the end? Will Violet survive? And who was that pale arm belong to? You'll find out soon...**

**Song for Chapter: Going Under by Evanescence**

**~LDD**


	22. Chapter 21: Saved

Chapter 21

Bethany POV

I reach the surface and gasp, one arm flailing, the other clutching Violet. I get a good look at her. Her mouth is slightly open, her skin pale and cold. Her expression is calm, almost as if she was accepting her fate.

_No. You are not giving up on me._

"I got her!" I yell to the boy from Seven. I don't know his name.

The boy swims to me and takes one side of Violet. "Is she okay?"

"She's unconscious. Matt, what's up?"

Matt swims towards us. "I can't find anywhere dry. The whole arena's flooded."

_Boom!_

"No!" My head whips toward Violet. I slap her face. "Violet!"

"Don't worry, it's not her!" Matt says. He points up to the sky, watching the boy from Eight lift into it. "Let's just keep going."

Little Matt leads the way and he swims towards the caves. The boy from Seven and I swim steadily behind. "What was your name, again?" I ask.

"Flame. Flame Hart."

What a weird name for a boy from Seven! "I'm-"

"Don't worry, I know who you are." He interrupts.

Wonder what he meant by that... Maybe Violet told him about me? Or Violet told him she's a lesbian?

After a few minutes of swimming, I turn to Flame. "Flame, can you hold Violet for a second?"

He takes Violet gently and treads water and I dive down. I look up at the surface, then notice something. The surface seems to get closer and closer...

I go deeper, despite my lungs starting to burn. Again, I stop and look up. It is getting closer. The arena must be draining out, like a bathtub.

Hasn't this happened before in the Games?

_Boom!_

At the sound of the cannon, I paddle up to the surface, then gasp for air again. "Violet!"

Flame looks down at her still face. "I don't think it's her."

"No, the aircraft's over there," Matt says, pointing east.

The aircraft goes into the water, picking up a body.

"Oh, god," I hear Flame breathe.

The aircraft picks up a boy with tan skin and short brown hair.

"Caleb," Flame whispers as Caleb is lifted into the sky. "He was our ally, poor kid..."

I would ask why they weren't allies anymore, but I'm too worried about Violet to ask. "Are we almost at the caves?" I ask. The ground, I notice, is getting closer and closer.

Matt dives into the water and a few seconds later, comes back up. "We're right up above them."

"Okay, just tread water." I swim back to Flame and take one side of Violet.

We do, and after a couple minutes, the arena is completely drained. We land softly on the ground. Flame lays Violet down. She's still unconscious.

I kneel over her and start pumping her chest. "Violet, come on." No response.

"Please..." I pump harder a few times. Still no response. I place my head on her chest. I don't hear anything.

I feel tears come into my eyes, but I blink them back. _Stay calm, _I tell myself.

"Mouth-to-mouth?" suggests Matt.

"Looks like," I say hurriedly.

"Wait, what's mouth-to-mouth?" Flame asks.

As Matt explains to him the mechanics of mouth-to-mouth, I block the two of them out. I pinch Violet's nose (which is cute, like the rest of her) and place my mouth on hers, blowing air into her lungs. I feel her chest rise on my hand. I stop then lift my head up.

This isn't how I'd imagined our first kiss to be like.

I blow some more air into her lungs. By the fourth try, I feel her heart start up again. I sit up, waiting anxiously.

Those purple eyes slowly open, then they focus on me. I smile down at her. I could seriously kiss her right now.

Her eyes widen, then she rolls onto her hands and knees and barfs, coughing up water and some other stuff.

Okay, maybe I won't kiss her now.

I hold back her tangled, wet hair. Well, that happens. When she finishes, she mutters, "Thanks, Hart." Then she turns to see me. "Oh, you're not Hart..."

"No, last time I checked I was a girl."

She gives a little laugh, then stares at me. I stare back, neither of us wanting to look away.

Flame comes up and hugs Violet. I smile and she smiles back at me shyly.

"Shit, James, I thought you were a goner!"

"Same here," she replies. "Didn't that happen before? A dam breaking?"

"Yeah, in the 70th Hunger Games," I tell her. "Our Annie Cresta won those Games." Flame and Violet give me blank looks. "Annie Odair." I correct. They both nod.

I gasp. "Of course... Have you guys seen any Mutts?"

"We fought off a snake Mutt." Flame says.

"That was in the Games ten years ago. It killed like five tributes."

"And we fought off some monkey Mutts yesterday," Matt adds. "Those were from last year."

"So?" says Flame.

"Don't you guys get it?" I say. "The Gamemakers are bringing out the best tricks they've ever done. The dam, the Mutts. The arena, too!"

"So we should be on the lookout." Flame says. "We lost our supplies. Matt, you want to help me look for them?"

Matt agrees, and the two of them take off. Flame casts me a pointed look.

So he knows. _Thanks_, I mouth. He nods and the two of them disappear.

I help Violet up. My hand lingers on her arm. She takes a half-step away. "You saved me."

"Yeah."

"Thanks, Bethany. I really owe you one."

"No you don't."

"No, really. I do."

"Violet, you don't have to do anything." Before she argues back, I say, "Think we should go hunting?"

"Sure," she says reluctantly. "By the way, how did you save me?"

"Mouth-to-mouth resuscitation."

"What's that?" she asks curiously.

"Blowing air into someone's lungs."

"You blew air into my lungs?"

"Yes." I give her a flirty smile. "That's where the mouth comes in."

I smirk as she blushes bright red.

**Haha, little bit of flirting there... Day 8 coming up soon. However, I can't guarantee that, since next week is finals for me, and I'll be very busy. Maybe on break. Anyway, until next time!**

**Song for Chapter: The Adventures of Rain Dance Maggie by Red Hot Chili Peppers (I know this song has nothing to do with the chapter, but I was listening to this while I was writing...)**

**~LDD**


	23. Chapter 22: Top Speed

Chapter 22

Violet POV

The sun glimmers down onto my face. I reluctantly open one eye and instantly regret it. "Ow." I turn around. Bethany's face is super close to mine.

"Ahhh!" I sit up. She sits up too, grinning.

"Did I scare you?"

"No, not at all." I say dryly.

"Well, it's about time you woke up. Flame and Matt have been gone for a while."

"What?"

"Don't worry, they're out hunting and collecting berries. We lost all our supplies in the flood except for the canteen."

"That's good. You know, that we still have the canteen." I clarify. I can't help feeling all nervous around her. "S-So it's just the two of us."

Bethany nods. "Mm-hm."

Great. Just great. Now how am I supposed to resist her?

"So." I try to sound as casual as possible. "Why didn't you wake me up earlier?"

"Since you almost drowned yesterday, I figured you needed as much rest as possible." She says earnestly. "And I thought this would be the perfect opportunity for-"

"For what?" I ask nervously.

"For getting to know each other a little better. You know, life before you were reaped, what's your district like, stuff like that."

"That sounds like a second interview. Are you sure you're not related to Fabian Flickerman?"

She laughs. "As far as I know, I'm not."

"Well, okay. District Seven isn't much, but it's home to me. Its industry is lumber, so there's many different forests there. It's a great place for hiding." I pause, remembering me and Scarlett's trips there. "Most of the houses there are log cabins, which is what I live in."

"I think I would get bored with so many trees," Bethany says honestly. "Now, if there was lots of water and sunshine like District Four..."

"We get sunshine," I say defensively.

"Not as much as Four, I bet."

"True. But I'm not such a huge fan of water."

"I've noticed."

I glare at her.

"Sorry, it's sometimes hard to keep my sarcasm in check."

"Yeah, you should learn to control that like me."

"Maybe you could teach me."

"Possibly." I say slyly.

"So, how about your family?"

"I already went over that in the interview with Fabian. My mom's a teacher, my dad's a lumberjack."

"My dad Dorian's a fisherman. My mom Chelsea stays at home."

"Any siblings? I don't have any."

"Just one. Benjamin. He's fifteen." She stops and sighs.

"What's wrong?" I ask, concerned.

"I have another sibling on the way." She bites down on her full lip. "A sister. But, I'm here. That means I'll never see her... And it sucks! I'll never get to see her being born or her growing up. I won't even know her name..."

I fall silent and watch as Bethany tries hard not to cry. I wrap my arms around her, despite the voice in my head shouting at me not to. She leans into me. I do my best not to blush. She leans back. "Thanks, Violet." She looks down.

"No problem. I know it's tough, but you shouldn't just give up like that. Look, you made it past the final ten! At least try."

At least try to stay with me a little longer.

Bethany turns to face me again.

Then she places her lips gently on mine.

My mind disconnects from my body and I kiss her back. One of my hands goes to her neck, the other on the small of her back. Her arms wrap around me. We keep kissing, her lips moving against mine. I close my eyes, there is just no feeling in the world better than this, this is pure happiness, pure bliss, this is...

This is totally wrong and what the _hell_ am I doing?

I pull back and push her away, leaping up. She stays on the ground, looking startled. "What's wrong?" she asks.

"What do you think you're doing?" I scream.

"What do you think I'm-" She repeats, confused. Then she adds sarcastically. "Mouth-to-mouth resuscitation! What do you _think_ I'm doing?"

"But why?" I screech. "I didn't want anyone to know!"

"Hey!"

It's Flame, along with Matt, who's carrying a bunch of berries in his hands. "What is going on?" Flame demands. "We can hear you a mile away."

"It's nothing." I insist.

"No, it's not. I kissed Violet."

The berries fall from Matt's hands. "No way."

"Yes." Bethany confirms.

"About time." Flame says. Bethany throws him a grateful look while I hiss at him, "Shut up, Hart."

Flame is about to say something sarcastic back when Bethany says to me, "I thought you wanted me to." Only there's no anger in her voice, only hurt, rejection.

"I-"

What else can I do? I turn on my heel and run, passing her, Flame, and Matt, leaving the caves behind me.

I go deep into the forest, then stop to catch my breath.

"Great, just freaking fantastic!"

I pace back and forth. "My secret's out. All of Panem knows I'm gay. That's just terrific!" My hands run through my mangled hair. "I can't believe Bethany did that! 'I thought you wanted me to.' Of course I wanted her to! I just didn't want her to do it in front of- Oh dear god, I am talking to myself."

I have officially gone crazy.

Calm down, calm down, calm-

I feel a sudden surge of pain in my upper left arm. I scream, then look down to see an arrow in my arm. I pull in out, which hurts like a bitch, then someone tackles me to the ground.

I grunt, then recognize the boy as Jace Hale, the boy from District Twelve. He pulls out a knife and I flinch, preparing for the pain about to take over me. Then Jace coughs, blood pouring from his mouth. He collapses on top of me. I shove him off, then clutch my arm, seeing a trident in his back.

Bethany pulls the trident out, then stabs him again.

_ Boom! _

I slowly get up, wincing at the pain from my arm. "Thanks, Bethany. That's the second time you saved my ass."

She takes my bloody hand off my wound and examines it carefully. Then she looks up at me, her green eyes piercing mine. "Let's go back. We'll take care of your arm." She says tonelessly, and I know she's pissed off at me.

We walk back to the caves in silence.

**Okay, I lied. This is the last chapter I'll publish before finals. Ha ha. So Violet is officially out of the closet! What will happen now? Next up, Day 9...**

**rlb190- In the last chapter, Zach Upwood of Eight and Caleb Caldwell of Eleven both died by drowing in the flood. The Careers, Silver and Vera, are still alive. And no, my favorite letter is V. Originally, I wanted to use Vera in a SYOT, but needed another OC for Always, so I used her instead. SO that's why there's so many Vs. I'll admit, I actually laughed when you wrote that! :)**

**Song for Chapter: Top Speed by Emm Gryner featuring Sara Quin (Sara, by the way, is the girl in the picture I have for Violet on my profile)**

**~LDD**


	24. Chapter 23: Safe and Sound

Chapter 23

Bethany POV

I watch Violet sleep soundlessly next to me, noticing her peaceful expression and her bandaged arm. I reach out my hand to touch her face, then drop it. We haven't really spoken to each other since yesterday. She's still angry at me for outing her on live TV. How was I supposed to know she wanted to keep that a secret? She could have told me before the Games...

"Bethany."

Matt stands in front of me. "Flame and I are gonna go hunting. He says you should wake Violet up."

Flame casts a knowing look at me, which I ignore. Instead, I look over at Violet again, who rolls over. Her back is facing me.

"You should talk to her," Matt encourages.

I sigh. "Okay. But I'm not promising any success."

"You two will be fine. You're a great couple." He grins then goes off to the forest.

"Be careful..." I murmur.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine." Flame says.

"I don't know, it's the final 7. Everyone's getting desperate."

"Yeah, I'd better hurry. And don't be too mad at James. She was just really scared to come out."

"Why didn't she tell me?"

He shrugs. "I don't know. You'll have to ask her that yourself." He heads to the forest.

I turn back to Violet. She rolls over again.

"Violet?"

Nothing. Not a single movement.

"Violet."

Still nothing.

"Heavy sleeper, huh?" I lean over and flick her forehead.

Her face scrunches up and she opens her eyes. "What."

"Get up, that's what."

"Hmmm, let me think about that- NO."

"Come on," I plead. "I need to talk to you."

"I don't. Why should I?" She sits up. "You outed me in front of Panem."

"Look," I say, getting frustrated. "If you're expecting an apology, you're going to be sorely disappointed. You're the one who should be apologizing to be."

"Excuse me?" Her voice rises. "Do I need to remind you again of who outed me? Oh yeah! Y-O-U!"

"I saved your life yesterday. For the second time, I might add! I could have just let you drown or let that guy from Twelve kill you! But did I? N-O."

She's silent. Her face is still filled with anger, but now she looks upset, too. I change the subject.

"Violet, listen to me. This is nothing to be ashamed of. You don't need to be scared. Once you-"

"I'm not ashamed of it at all!" She snaps.

_Boom!_

We stop. "I hope that was Vera," Violet says.

"Don't change the subject on me."

"I'm scared because-" She pauses. "I'm scared of how people would react!" She blurts out.

I raise my eyebrows at her. "Why?" I ask. "I didn't really think of you as the type to care about what people think."

"I'm not. But when it comes to that..." She trails off. "How did people react when you came out?"

I'm quiet as that question sinks in. I don't really want to tell her about it, since that was a dark time in my life. But...

"If I tell you, will you tell me why you're scared?"

"Yeah, deal." She reaches over and shakes my hand. Only I don't let go. Neither does she.

I take a deep breath. "I was fifteen. I had known I was gay since I was fourteen. And believe me, I was just as scared as you. But I knew I couldn't hide it forever.

So I came out to my family. My mom and Ben accepted it immediately. My dad, it took a little time for him. So our relationship was strained for a while. He found it hard to talk to me. But he accepts it now." I laugh. "The day before the Reaping, he asked if I wanted to go to the beach to check out any girls."

She throws her head back and laughs. "Ha ha! My dad did something like that, too! Only this was after I broke up with someone, so it cheered me up a little.

"My friends weren't all that impressed. They ditched me, then told everyone."

"Oh god..." She groans. "See that's what I'm afraid of."

I nod and continue. "They teased me, along with a couple others. But people stood behind me. My family supported me. Ben threatened to beat them up. And the teasing just slowly stopped. My so-called friends never talk to me anymore. I still get a comment from them every now and then, but I'd just tell them to shut it."

"Wow. You know, that's the kind of person I admire. Someone who's strong, smart, and not afraid to be herself."

"So you admire me?"

"Yeah, I admire you."

"You admired me ever since you first laid eyes on me," I say dramatically.

"Yup."

I gawk at her. "I was joking."

"I wasn't."

I stare at her beautiful face. She grins.

"I was fourteen when this girl in my class named Dawn came out." She continues. "She was this really popular girl. Everybody turned on her at that point. She was tortured, teased, even beat up. Then she was gone."

I gulp. "Gone?"

"She dropped off the face of Panem. We learned a year later that she and her family had moved to Eight. See? I was afraid of what would happen. But not anymore."

I smile. "Good."

"So thank you, for teaching me to not be scared. Oh, and now that I'm out, whenever you kiss me, make sure I'm not pissed off at you or that I'm conscious. Okay?"

I chuckle. "Oh, so like now?" I don't even wait for a reply. I kiss her. Her giggle is muffled and she kisses me back. After what seems like forever, we break apart.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

And we just stare at each other. No kissing, no fondling, just staring. This is too perfect.

Flame arrives. We both turn to look at him. His face is grim.

"Matt's dead. He found some nightlock and he thought they were blackberries."

But I don't hear anything after "Matt's dead."

**Awww. Poor Beth...**

**So rlb190 had an idea of making a list of the dead, just in case anyone gets confused. So here it is! **

**_Alive  
>Silver Aarons, District 1<br>Vera Alexander, District 2  
>Bethany Crow, District 4<br>Heath Lakeland, District 6  
>Flame Hart, District 7<br>Violet James, District 7_**

**_Dead  
>Wish Sparks, District 1: Throat slit by Bethany Crow<br>Taylor Clark, District 2: Beheaded by Violet James  
>Riley Samuels, District 3: Stabbed in the neck with a knife by Wish Sparks<br>Electra Embers, District 3: Choked by Caleb Caldwell  
>Matthew Waters, District 4: Accidentally ate nightlock<br>Daniel Jones, District 5: Stepped off plate before Games started; disintergrated  
>Elaine Greene, District 5: Stabbed in chest with a sword by Silver Aarons<br>Alexandria Sandstorm, District 6: Killed by Wish Sparks in Bloodbath (Death not shown)  
>Zach Upwood, District 8: Drowned in flash flood when dam broke<br>Gabriella Tannar, District 8: Killed by Wish Sparks in Bloodbath (death not shown)  
>Nathan Hawkley, District 9: Neck snapped by Flame Hart in Bloodbath<br>Xia Fields, District 9: Stabbed in stomach with Wish Sparks' knife by Riley Samuels  
>Peter Martinez, District 10: Beheaded by Taylor Clark in Bloodbath (death not shown)<br>Ophelie Walker, District 10: Beheaded by Taylor Clark in Bloodbath (death not shown)  
>Caleb Caldwell, District 11: Drowned in flash flood when dam broke<br>Kalliope Caldwell, District 11: Knife to the forehead by Vera Alexander  
>Jace Hale, District 12: Stabbed twice in back with a trident by Bethany Crow<br>Melody Kane, District 12: Knife in the back by Violet James during Bloodbath  
>Mark Raymonds, District 13: Killed by Matthew Waters (death not shown)<br>Evangeline Harr, District 13: Killed by Vera Alexander in Bloodbath (death not shown) _**

**Man, that took forever to write. Anyway, hopefully that helps! So this was my Christmas present to you! Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, and Merry Kwanzza!**

**Song for Chapter: Safe and Sound by Talor Swift (feat. The Civil Wars)**

**~LDD**


	25. Chapter 24: Blow

**So, I was going to update on New Year's Eve, but I have plans for that whole day, so here it is, three days early! **

Chapter 24

Violet POV

"There. See it?"

I squint, resting my hand on an oak tree. A black goose, waddling in circles. It's a good five, maybe six yards away. I point at it and turn to Bethany.

Bethany's arm brushes against mine. She holds back her trident, taking careful aim. With a small grunt, she releases it. It whizzes through the air and rips through the goose's neck. It honks one last time then topples over. A clean kill.

Sometimes Bethany can scare the hell out of me like that. She's so sweet and funny and sarcastic, but strong and capable of killing someone easily when she's got enough bloodlust. Jace Hale enters my mind and I remember his violent death.

"Now I see why you got a ten," I say.

"That was just pure luck."

"Why are you so self-deprecating?"

"I'm not self-deprecating. I'm modest."

"Modest about everything," I say, resting my forehead on hers. "You have no idea how annoying that is."

"Why's that?"

"You should be proud of something you're good at. Or something you're lucky enough to have." Our noses are touching.

"Like how I have you? Should I brag about that?" Her breath is on my lips, then she gives me tiny kisses on the corner of my mouth.

"That's a good start." I turn her face gently with my hands and kiss her. Her lips linger on mine. "But," I continue. "we need to focus right now. Starting with the goose."

"Right... I guess my trident's a little more important, too." We start walking out in the open.

"Just a little bit more." I joke lightly.

"No need to be sarcastic," she replies.

"There's _always_ some reason to be sarcastic."

"Aw, I'm sorry, I must have offended you, seeing that sarcasm is your service to the world." She gives me a big, crooked smile.

Bethany picks up her trident and cleans it with her shirt. I examine the goose.

"No poison leaking out of it, looks like it's okay to eat."

"Good. We have lunch."

Thank God for sponsors. Bethany gains a lot, since she's from District Four. Even I have a couple, not counting Mitzey. But we've been gaining more and more sponsor gifts since I came out. Perhaps they see us as star-crossed lovers. Hey, the same thing happened to Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark. Tributes have been copying that angle ever since. But what we have is real. I'm sure of it.

"Hello?"

"What" I ask.

"You were spacing out again." She grins mischievously. "Thinking of something?"

"Ha ha. I was actually thinking about our sponsors. How we got so many."

"Oh, that. They love star-crossed lovers. But _we _are a little different from that."

"Just a bit." I say. She giggles.

Suddenly, Harry Donnolly's voice fills the arena.

"Hello! As you know, we are in Day 10 of the 713th Annual Hunger Games. There are six tributes remaining. They are Silver Aarons of District One. Vera Alexander of District Two. Bethany Crow of Four. Heath Lakeland of Six. And Flame Hart and Violet James of Seven. I am reminding you that explosives have been set in the arena and will go off any second. Good luck, and may the odds be ever in your favor!"

"Huh?" I say.

"Explosives. Wasn't that in the 700th Hunger Games?" Bethany asks. "It was definitely a Quell..."

"Where would they plant explosives?" I ask.

"Hey, if there's a will, a Gamemaker always finds a way. We just need to be on the lookout and to be on our-"

BOOM!

A large boulder explodes, sending smaller rocks flying everywhere. They roll over to my feet. We look at each other in shock.

"-Toes," Bethany finishes.

Another rock explodes and the debris almost hits Bethany but I pull her out of the way just in time.

All of a sudden, BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! Explosives echo in the air, from all over the arena. And it's _loud._

"Come on!" I shout.

"The goose!" she shouts back. Hastily, I stuff the goose into her new blue backpack.

There's another explosion, this time, it's from the ground. We stumble from the vibration of the ground as dirt flies up, covering us.

We sprint back into the forest, which is now going down in ruins. As we run, everything is a green blur, speckled with orange. Fake trees explode and the others catch fire.

I unwillingly slow down and Bethany notices. She tugs at my hand, wordlessly urging me on. But I'm quickly losing strength. Nonetheless, I push on.

We pass by a pond and Bethany skids to a halt.

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing, it's a stupid idea. I was going to say we can hide underwater, but you can't swim..." I notice the water bubbling.

"Look out!" I pull her away from the pond. Water shoots into the air like a geyser. We keep running but then I trip over something.

"Ow." I notice it's a body. "He's dead. Maybe his cannon went off during an explosion."

"It's Silver. What was he doing here?" asks Bethany.

"No time for that." I leap up, grab Bethany's hand and we start sprinting out of the forest.

We make it out, leaving the forest in ruins. Many of the trees collapse and continue to burn.

"I don't think they're going to get Silver's body now," I huff.

"I think they're after me. The Careers," she pants.

"Why?"

"Betrayed them, stole supplies and killed their leader, remember?"

"You killed Wish?"

She nods. "I never told you that?"

"No... I love you even more now!" I exclaim.

She smirks. "Hey, the caves are up ahead! But..."

I set my eyes on the caves and those too, are in ruins. But then I set my eyes on something else. Another body.

"No..." I let go of Bethany and run ahead. A feeling of dread grows bigger as I get closer to the body. I leap down next to the body skinning my knees.

I can hardly recognize him. His body is covered in blood and is twitching violently. His breathing is labored. I look down in horror and see a growing puddle of blood where his leg should be.

"Oh no," Bethany gasps, who I didn't even notice catch up with me.

All I recognize is the blue eyes and the shaggy blond hair.

I shake him. "Can you hear me?" I ask.

"V-Violet," Flame stutters. "My knife-backpack..."

"Bethany," I say.

"On it." She grabs the backpack.

"T-take all of it," Flame gasps. "Beth- you take c-care of Violet."

"Done," Bethany says solemnly.

"V-Violet, thank you for b-being my only real friend..."

"Flame..." I say. Tears spring in my eyes and almost blind my vision. My once-enemy, my ally, my friend, almost like a brother, dying in front of me.

"Go on..." His body goes limp.

"Violet, let's go!"

I get up slowly looking at Flame. Then we sprint west. In the distance, I hear a faint boom, and know that it's Flame's cannon.

**WAHHHHHHHHH! I hated having to kill off Flame! But it's the Hunger Games, and there can only be one winner so... (wipes tear) Okay, I'm good. I'm good.**

**_Alive  
>Vera Alexander, District 2<br>Bethany Crow, District 4  
>Heath Lakeland, District 6<br>Violet James, District 7_**

**_Dead  
>Silver Aarons, District 1: Killed during explosions<br>Wish Sparks, District 1: Throat slit by Bethany Crow  
>Taylor Clark, District 2: Beheaded by Violet James<br>Riley Samuels, District 3: Stabbed in the neck with a knife by Wish Sparks  
>Electra Embers, District 3: Choked by Caleb Caldwell<br>Matthew Waters, District 4: Accidentally ate nightlock  
>Daniel Jones, District 5: Stepped off plate before Games started; disintergrated<br>Elaine Greene, District 5: Stabbed in chest with a sword by Silver Aarons  
>Alexandria Sandstorm, District 6: Killed by Wish Sparks in Bloodbath (Death not shown)<br>Flame Hart, District 7: Hit by an explosion, got leg torn off  
>Zach Upwood, District 8: Drowned in flash flood when dam broke<br>Gabriella Tannar, District 8: Killed by Wish Sparks in Bloodbath (death not shown)  
>Nathan Hawkley, District 9: Neck snapped by Flame Hart in Bloodbath<br>Xia Fields, District 9: Stabbed in stomach with Wish Sparks' knife by Riley Samuels  
>Peter Martinez, District 10: Beheaded by Taylor Clark in Bloodbath (death not shown)<br>Ophelie Walker, District 10: Beheaded by Taylor Clark in Bloodbath (death not shown)  
>Caleb Caldwell, District 11: Drowned in flash flood when dam broke<br>Kalliope Caldwell, District 11: Knife to the forehead by Vera Alexander  
>Jace Hale, District 12: Stabbed twice in back with a trident by Bethany Crow<br>Melody Kane, District 12: Knife in the back by Violet James during Bloodbath  
>Mark Raymonds, District 13: Killed by Matthew Waters (death not shown)<br>Evangeline Harr, District 13: Killed by Vera Alexander in Bloodbath (death not shown) _**

**Songs for Chapter:  
>~Blow by Ke$ha (only song by her I like)<br>~Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift feat. The Civil Wars (Can't stop listening to it!)**

**~LDD**


	26. Chapter 25: The Feast

Chapter 25

Bethany POV

_**A man with short, inky black hair is running. He waves behind him. A huge crowd of people are following him. It almost looks like the entire population of District Four! I see a glimpse of his face and recognize my father.**_

_** "Hurry!" Dad shouts. He bends down and starts dusting away dirt. There's a door and he opens it. "Single file! Let's go! Don't worry, there's stairs! Let's go!" The people squeeze through the door. I hear cries of pain and complaints as people squish themselves through.**_

_** "Mommy, where are we going?" A girl with mousy brown hair asks.**_

_** "We're hiding underground, sweetie," the mom explains hastily. "The districts are at war with the Capitol." They disappear.**_

_** After a few minutes, nearly all of District Four's citizens are underground. Dad shakes his head in disbelief. A **__**man with bronze hair is last. "Dorian, I sent the message to Oriane Crane. District Four is officially rebelling against the Capitol."**_

_** "And the bombs? How much time?" Dad inquires.**_

_** "A few more minutes. Everyone is underground."**_

_** "Excellent."**_

_** "What's excellent is Oriane Crane. It was her idea to build tunnels underground secretly."**_

_** "Yes," Dad agrees. "Let's go."**_

_** They both go downstairs, then Dad slams the door shut.**_

"Bethany? Wake up." I feel Violet whisper in my ear. I shiver, then my eyes slowly open.

"Reb..." I catch myself and let out a grunt.

"What?"

"Er, nothing, weird dream." I kiss her cheek. She gives me a suspicious look.

"Well, Day 11. Final four." I say.

Violet looks away, her eyes blinking.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

I know what she's thinking. One of us could win or one of us could die. Or both of us will die. What matters is, we both can't win.

"Violet, there's something I have to-"

"Greetings, tributes!"

"Shhh!" Violet says.

"It's Day 11 and we are in the final four," Harry Donnolly continues cheerfully. "They are: Vera Alexander of District Two, Bethany Crow of District Four, Heath Lakeland of District Six, and Violet James of District Seven. Today, there will be a feast at the Cornucopia. The feast will include new, more powerful weapons, and special gifts from your sponsors. Hope to see you all there, and may the odds be _ever_ in your favor!" There's a blip of static, then it's silent.

"That's funny. They didn't say anything about food and water." I say.

"Well, let's go hunting then go to the feast." Violet suggests.

"And let somebody steal our gifts?" Violet's face falters. "We can't risk that." I add.

"Then we'll both go. I can hold off for a little while." She says confidently. Then, almost as if it's listening to our debate, Violet's stomach shouts in protest. "Shut up." Violet says to her stomach.

"You're way too hungry! Go find a rabbit or something and I'll head over to the Feast to get our stuff." I start walking, but then Violet grabs my hand roughly.

"Ow, Violet!"

"No!" She tugs on my hand. "I don't want to split up!"

"I'll come back! Trust me."

Violet stares at me for a long time. Her expression is furious. But she reluctantly lets go of my hand. "Fine."

She turns and walks deeper into the swamp and I go west. It takes me a few minutes for me to get out of the swamp. It's nice that the swamp is the closest to the Cornucopia. I finally get out and lying at least a hundred yards away is the Cornucopia. It shines brightly under the sun. Next to it is a wooden table. I look around. Coast is clear. I run.

Within no time, I make it to the table. Three bags lie on top, each labeled with a District number. I grab mine and Violet's. Wait a minute. Three bags?

I look at the other bag. It's the one labeled "2."

I hear loud footsteps clomping behind my back. I drop the bags and turn, trident raised. It clangs against a sword, which is in the hands of Ms. Alexander herself.

"Nice save, Four," she sneers. "Too bad it will be your last one!" She gives me a malicious grin that reminds me of a certain blonde girl from One. My trident charges at her throat, but she deflects it.

"It wasn't all me." I say. "I was able to hear your clodhopper feet a mile away."

"Oh... yeah?" Her face is scrunched up in anger. Her sword clangs against my trident again.

"Is that all you got?" I taunt. "Comeback-wise and sword-wise?"

"You haven't seen anything yet!" She reaches down to what looks like a sword case. She pulls out another sword.

Where did that come from?

She lunges at me. I block each strike from both swords. After deflecting both at the same time, I scratch her in the stomach. It's deep enough for her to stagger back. I disarm her, sending one sword flying.

Vera tries to lunge at me again, but dodge her and stab her behind her shoulder. She lets out a grunt and tries to free the trident from her shoulder. I turn around to grab the bags, but then I scream, pain exploding in my lower back. I collapse.

I wince as Vera pulls my trident out. She kicks me in the side, rolling me onto my back. "Violet..." I whisper.

"Oh, is she your girlfriend?" Vera asks. "Perfect! She killed Taylor, then I'll kill you." She looks behind her, then turns back to me with that same malicious grin. "Here she comes now."

I look and see Violet in the distance, sprinting.

"Say goodbye to your girlfriend, Four."

The sword plunges into my stomach. I scream just as I hear Violet scream, "NO!"

**Cliffy! Part 2 will be up soon! And I didn't really have a song for this one...**

**~LDD**


	27. Chapter 26: My Immortal

**I'm uploading two chapters today! Here's the first.**

Chapter 26

Violet POV

I watch Vera's sword plunge deep into Bethany's stomach. "NO!" I scream.

Bethany screams in pain and rolls onto her side, the sword is still in her stomach.

Complete rage runs through my veins and I feel my face grow hot. I let out a wordless shriek and I sprint towards Vera, pulling out a couple knives.

Vera's eyes widen, her face filled with terror. She pulls out a knife and throws it at me, but I deflect it with the blade of my axe. Seeing that she missed, Vera whips around and runs away, grabbing her bag. _Oh no, you're not..._

I fling one knife at her, but it misses by a few feet. I fling another one and it lands in her bag. Vera pulls it out and waves it teasingly. Her grin is visible from where I am.

Forget the knives! I wind up and throw my axe at her.

It misses. It's a few feet short and Vera, laughing, runs further, disappearing from my sight.

"No... Dammit!" I stomp the ground.

"Violet..."

I turn and run back to Bethany. "Beth, let me take out the sword."

"No."

"Bethany, please!"

She slowly rolls onto her back. I take the handle and pull the sword swiftly out. She cries out and whimpers.

I throw the sword aside and kneel down next to her. I look at the wound. It's really bad. A first aid kit wouldn't be enough.

"Bethany, it's okay, we can get a sponsor gift, some stronger medicine..."

"Violet, there's nothing you can do," she says weakly.

"No! Don't say that! You're staying with me, Beth, you got that! You have to, please!" Her eyes are starting to droop and I shake her shoulders. "Bethany! Please! I need you! Maybe we can-"

"Vi." Her calling me that brings more tears into my eyes. "Don't act like you haven't thought about this."

"I have," I confess. "But I was just hoping that there was some way..."

"Vi, I'm sorry."

"No, Bethany..."

"I love you."

I sob. "I love you, too."

"Please, one last kiss," she says.

I lean down to kiss her mouth, but her mouth is full of blood. So I kiss her on the cheek. She doesn't seem to mind.

"Bethany."

Silence. I put my head on her chest. I sob even harder.

Nothing.

_Boom!_

I hug her lifeless body even tighter. "No! No, Bethany! Please! No! No..." The screams turn into wordless sobs.

After a while, I lay her flat on the ground. I fold her hands on top of each cover, covering the stab wound. I pick up my bag and hers, knowing that she would have wanted me to have it. I start walking. Just as I turn around for one last look, the hovercraft takes her into the sky.

I march back towards base camp in the swamp, fuming.

I'm going to win. I'm going to win not only for my family, but for all the friends I lost during these horrid Games.

For Kalliope and Caleb. For Matthew and Flame.

For Bethany.

I will do whatever it takes to win it for them.

And I will give Vera Alexander a seriously bloody death.

**The next chapter will be up in a few minutes! Only this time, it will be from the Head Gamemaker's POV.**

**Song for Chapter: My Immortal by Evanescence**

**Speaking of My Immortal, check out my commentary on the fanfic, which is currently in progress.**

**~LDD**


	28. Chapter 27: Secret

Chapter 27

Oriane Crane (Head Gamemaker) POV

We watch from our seats in the Gamemaker room. I'm silent, in shock.

This wasn't supposed to happen. I look closely at her body. She looks unconscious rather than dead. "Cannon," I say.

Rose Wilde, a 29-year-old woman with straight, pale pink hair and stick-thin limbs, sets off the Cannon.

I watch in horror as Violet James, Bethany's partner, starts screaming.

Not much else happens. I sit there in a trance. I can't imagine what the Crows must be thinking.

"Oriane," Rose says. "It's getting late. We should play the anthem now."

"Yes," I say absentmindedly. "Blackie."

Blackie Starr, a man in his mid-thirties with stars tattooed all over his face, turns to me. "Now?"

"Go."

He pushes a few buttons. The anthem plays and Bethany Crow's face appears in the air. Then the screen splits into three parts, showing each of the remaining tributes: a satisfied Vera, an anxious Heath, and a grief-stricken Violet.

"All right, everyone, let's call it a night," I say. The Gamemakers buzz to each other and start packing up their supplies. Rose stands next to me. "Ready?"

I nod. "Goodbye, everyone. Ms. Wilde and I have some business to take care of."

"Bye, Oriane!"

"See you!"

"Hey, Oriane!" Blackie shouts. "Remember, you still owe me that coffee from a few days ago!"

"I'll remember," I assure him. Then Rose and I leave.

"I can't believe you're finally coming to one of our meetings," I say excitedly as we walk down the street.

"I can't believe you planned this entire rebellion," Rose whispers.

We walk a couple more blocks, then stop.

"We have arrived," I say.

Rose looks at the building in disbelief. "The old wig factory? This is it?"

"Yes! No one has been here in decades." I knock on the door.

"Who's there?" A gruff voice shouts.

"Oriane Crane, Head Gamemaker." I say clearly. "I also have Rose Wilde with me. She is another Gamemaker."

The slot in the door opens. A pair of bright blue eyes peer out. "Oh yes. I recognize candy colored curls anywhere. Come on in, Oriane."

The door swings open to reveal a thin, balding man in his sixties.

"Thank you, Steel," I say briskly. "This is Miss Rose Wilde, a Gamemaker. She is joining us. Rose, this is Steel Hart from District One."

"Pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise."

"Well?" I ask. We both walk in and Steel shuts the door. "Did it work?"

"Yes. We were able to get Bethany Crow's body."

"How is she?"

Steel shakes his head. "Come look."

"Oriane?" Rose asks as Steel leads us through the many hallways. "What are you two talking about? The girl from Four, I thought she was dead."

I don't answer.

Rose catches on. "You fired her cannon when she wasn't dead? Oriane, you can get killed for that!"

I ignore her.

We enter a room. A table is surrounded by other members of the rebellion. Mentors, a couple of stylists, other citizens of the Capitol. Among them is Dr. Zebulon, the Capitol's finest doctor. And on top of the table is the lifeless body of Bethany Crow.

"Doctor? How is she?" I ask hopefully.

"I've healed her lower back and stomach wounds but she has been unconscious ever since you fired her cannon. It's a miracle she hasn't died from the wounds. I don't know if she can wake up."

"You must save this girl," I insist. "She is the daughter of one of our most trusted allies, Dorian Crow."

"We cannot afford to lose any more allies," Steel agrees. "We already lost Fire Hart, Azurite Hart, and Flame Hart. And I lost my son, my daughter-in-law, and my grandson."

The whole room is silent as we wait for Dr. Zebulon's reply.

Dr. Zebulon sighs. "I will do my best."

**Will Bethany live? Hope you enjoyed it! Review!**

**Song for Chapter: Secrets by OneRepublic (Love them!)**

**~LDD**


	29. Chapter 28: Violet's Inferno

_**So, I'm home sick with a cold today. The weather in Cali has been AWFUL. I hate missing out at school, but at least that gives me a chance to update both "Always" and "My Commentary On My Immortal." So this is in Oriane's POV, and the next chapter will be back in Violet's POV. So I hope you enjoy and I'm sorry for the wait! I've been super busy with the new semester beginning, Homecoming Week, and I'm already picking out classes for senior year. Scary... Anyway here we go!**___

Chapter 28

Oriane Crane POV

"WOO-HOO! I'm ready for action! Who's ready? Huh? Huh?"

I rub my temples. "Perhaps I shouldn't have given Blackie that coffee," I mutter to Rose.

Rose studies her notes. "Well, that bet was bad thinking on your part," she replies without looking up. "You know Blackie has an addiction to coffee."

"I believe addiction is a bit of an understatement," Cindy Kyler, a woman with green skin and red eyes adds. "This is his fourth coffee today."

"Come on!" Blackie shouts at the screen. "I want to see some action!"

"I agree with Blackie. Nothing has happened yet, and we are halfway through Day 12. I say we send in the Mutts," Marnie Grim suggests.

"I agree. I'm bored," Daze Strauss complains. "And we don't want President Snow to be bored."

"And I think Blackie's getting on everyone's nerves," Rose says.

"You think?" Marnie asks.

"Well," I begin. "I guess we have to-"

"HEY!"

"What, Blackie?"

"Look! The boy from Six is hunting down the girl from Seven! And he's near her camp!"

"Where?" Marnie scoots up closer to the screen.

"There!" We all watch in anticipation.

Heath Lakeland is quite the underdog of the tributes. Both parents are morphling addicts and he takes care of them. He was reaped, but in the interview he said he would win to be able to afford treatment for his parents.

Heath edges closer and closer to Violet James' camp.

"He's getting warmer!" Blackie narrates. "Warmer, warmer- No! Now he's cold! Turn around, idiot! There you go-he's back! Warmer, warmer- oh, now he's hot! He's hot!"

"Shut up!" Cindy hisses.

Blackie leaps to his feet and jumps on the table, knocking down Marnie's coffee. Marnie glares at him. "Blackie!"

"He's on fire!" Blackie roars, ignoring Marnie.

I watch in horror as Heath runs up behind Violet, his spear raised. Violet turns around and I'm stunned. Her eyes are filled with determination and hatred-something I haven't seen in her before.

"Oooh! She's still pissed!" Blackie yells gleefully. "This is gonna be-"

"Hush!" Marnie scolds, his eyes still glued to the screen.

Heath tries to knock out Violet by swing his spear at her. But Violet ducks and Heath jabs his spear at her again. When she's low to the ground, Heath swings again, trying to trip her. Violet jumps over and kicks Heath right in the nuts. Heath groans.

Marnie winces. "That was a cheap shot."

"But it worked!" Daze adds.

Violet takes the spear from Heath and stabs him in the stomach. Heath collapses.

"Oh, this is it!" Blackie yells.

Swinging her axe, Violet chops off Heath Lakeland's head.

Well, he's definitely dead. "Cannon," I say. Rose sets it off.

Violet straightens and sighs, looking down at her handiwork. Then she leaves.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Marnie says appreciatively.

"Wow, did you see the way she looked when she turned around?" Daze asks. "She's definitely still mad about Bethany's death."

I try not to smirk when she says "death."

"Final two! Vera vs. Violet," Cindy says wistfully.

"Plus, it will be revenge for Violet if she wins. I can't wait!" Marnie says excitedly.

"So tomorrow is Day 13. We need something exciting for it." Rose adds.

"WOO! That was so intense! Violet's inferno!" Blackie exclaims.

"Thank you, Blackie. Do you mind getting off the table now?" I ask.

"And do you mind getting me another coffee?" Marnie grumbles.

"In a minute, Marnie. I have an idea for tomorrow," I say as Blackie jumps off the table.

"Do tell," Cindy says, leaning forward.

"I drew it on a diagram of the arena in my notebook," I explain, turning the pages. When I get to the right one, I show it to Marnie.

He skims over the page. His eyes light up. "Oriane, this is your best idea yet! Here, look," he says, passing it to Cindy. Cindy agrees, then hands it to Daze.

My notebook makes its way around the table. I earn enthusiastic responses and a worried glance from Rose.

"Well, should we do this?" I ask.

"Yeah, we should!" Blackie shouts. And for once, nobody told him to shut up.

"How could we not?" Daze exclaims.

"Then it's settled," I say.

"Great! Now, Blackie, get me that damn coffee!" Marnie says.

"On it!" Blackie darts out the room.

The Gamemakers buzz excitedly. I smile. Part 2 of the plan is complete.

Little do they know that this will destroy the arena.

_**Later**_

After we finish for the day, I stay behind in the Gamemakers' room, cleaning up the coffee Blackie had spilled about a couple hours earlier. I'm the only one in the room.

When I finish, I feel someone tap me on the shoulder. I turn and come face-to-face with an Avox.

"Hello! What's this?"

The Avox holds out a phone.

"What? Is there someone who wants to talk to me?"

The Avox nods and I take the phone. "Thank you, you may go now." He leaves, shutting the door behind him.

"Hello?" I say into the phone.

"Oriane? It's Mitzey."

"Ah, Miss Mason, how are you?" I ask pleasantly.

"Do not call me that. I hate it!"

"I'm only calling you that so people won't get suspicious. I'm still in the Gamemakers' room."

"What? Are they still there?"

"No, it's just me. An Avox was here a minute ago."

"We're talking about an Avox, here. They can't talk."

"Well, just in case..."

"You're so paranoid," Mitzey comments in an annoyed tone.

"You have to be with stuff like this," I say. "Now why did you call me?"

"I called to tell you that District Seven is now in the rebellion."

"Good."

"And one more thing."

"What?"

"Bethany Crow woke up this morning. She's in stable condition."

_**She's alive! I'm working on the next chapter! It might be a while, but hang on! I promise it will be up as soon as possible!**_

_**BY the way, did anyone catch the Green Day reference in this chapter?**_

_**Song for Chapter: "Christian's Inferno" by Green Day**_

_**~LDD**_


	30. Chapter 29: Vera vs Violet

Chapter 29

Violet POV

I'm quiet as the sun rises into the sky. I hold onto my axe, turning the handle over in my hand.

Final two. I can't believe I actually made it this far! The I frown. Bethany didn't make it. She died two days ago now. This fact makes me want to win even more.

But what if I really die today?

"Hello!" Harry Donnolly says. "It's Day 13 in the arena- the lucky number! And we are down to our final two! Vera Alexander, the funny yet ruthless daredevil from Two-"

"'The evil bitch that killed my girlfriend' would my description of her," I say out loud. I bet that gets a big laugh from the Capitol.

"And Violet James, the mysterious and sarcastic star-crossed lover from Seven- Gosh, that was a tongue twister- who is hellbent for revenge!"

Well, that's one way of putting it.

"Vera, Violet, today there will be a meteor shower in the arena. It will begin in fifteen seconds. Good luck, and may the odds be ever in your favor!" There's a blip of static, then nothing.

What? Meteor shower...

Harry's announcement rings in my head again.

I don't have any idea what a meteor or what a meteor shower is, but I know that it doesn't sound good- at all.

BOOM!

I turn around to see a giant rock. It's in flames and the trees surrounding it are now catching fire.

BOOM!

Another meteor comes down from the sky, taking down five trees. A piece of debris hits me and singes my shirt. The meteor skids and lands into the pond. I hear more booms everywhere.

Where could I go? Somewhere that provides shelter.

The caves.

I run northeast, dodging debris and burnt branches falling to the ground. When I reach the caves, I stop. I'm stunned. The caves had collapsed and were nothing more than boulders and broken rocks.

Now what? The Arctic Area? No, all the ice would be broken and I would sink into freezing waters. The swamp is on fire. The mountain? It's high up. I look north and my mouth drops open. A meteor hits the mountain, which is already crumbling away.

Not good, not good. The meteors might be too strong for the arena. The Cornucopia?

Of course. That must be what the Gamemakers are planning. A final battle between me and Vera.

But how would I get there? I look back and the swamp is in ruins. The forest? In flames, no doubt. It would burn right now to the ground. The desert? Yes! I could cut through there! What's the worst the meteors can do?

I turn on my heel and sprint, heading through the desert.

Like I predicted, the meteors weren't doing too much damage. When they land, sand flies up, but I cover my eyes and continue to run. After a few minutes, I'm out of the desert and I reach the Cornucopia. Facing me from a few feet away is Vera.

She smirks at me. "Ready to join your girlfriend in hell, Seven? You know you deserve it just as much as she did."

A part of me says yes, yes, I'll do anything to get her back. But Bethany wouldn't want me to die- not like this.

"Can't talk? You must be scared. I'll take that as a yes," Vera comments.

"I'm not scared. I'm actually- excited."

"Why?"

"Because this is my chance to get my revenge. To give you what you deserve after what you did to Bethany."

"So you would rather win than die and be with your girlfriend? How selfish," she chastises. "Think of how much pain that gives her."

"I don't think so at all, considering that she would have wanted me to win," I answer. "Wouldn't Taylor have wanted you to win?"

I've hit a sore spot. Vera's face flushes. "He meant nothing to me," she spits.

I raise my eyebrows. "Is that so? Then why were you so upset that night when I killed him?" I raise my voice. "When I chopped his head off?"

Vera is shaking.

"I saw the way you looked at him, when he lay dead at my feet," I continue. "You weren't mad at first."

"Shut up!" Vera shouts.

"You were clearly upset. You screamed his name. The you got angry. That's why you went after Bethany, right? Because I killed your boyfriend?"

"Exactly," Vera confirms. She's still shaking. "And you're next!"

"Well, come on then!"

She charges forward. I stay put, both of my hands on my axe handle. Her sword clangs against my axe, making a sharp noise. She strikes again and again rapidly, but she fails to make a scratch. Her strategy, I notice, is all offense. She attacks over and over to tire the opponent, but doesn't care much for defense. A fatal flaw.

Vera strikes over and over. She pants. A bead of sweat goes down the side of her neck. Ha ha! I grin. She's tiring herself out! What an idiot! Vera notices my grin and grits her teeth. She strikes harder.

I start hitting back, delivering blow by blow. She's stunned and starts deflecting and copying my strategy. She backs away while I move forward. After one hard hit, she stumbles back and I disarm her. When she watches her sword fly through the air, I take out my final throwing knife and stab her in the armpit.

Vera howls and stumbles back more. She pulls out the knife. She looks at her arm and gasps, occasionally wincing.

"Can't move it, huh?" I ask brightly. "I learned that trick from a movie."

Vera gapes at me.

"I bet whoever trained you- probably your dad or your mom- didn't tell you that if a person gets stabbed in the armpit, that disables the entire arm."

She's speechless.

"You know, I changed my mind about giving you a bloody death. I'm going to give you a bloody, slow, painful death. The armpit's only the beginning." I swing my axe down and nearly sever her disabled arm. She screams. I hear meteors crash down in the distance.

"And seeing that you're out of weapons," I continue. "this is going to be a lot easier for me."

"Are you sure about that?" With her good arm, Vera lifts up her shirt a little bit to reveal three knives on her belt. She slowly gets up.

I run in the other direction and I hear her come after me.

"Plan B, Plan B," I mutter. An arrow whizzes by my head, but misses. Then I feel pain in my shoulder and I fall down on my knees. I turn to see a knife in my shoulder and Vera about a few feet away. I sigh. Maybe I will die today. An image of Bethany appears in my head.

No.

I take out the knife and toss it in front of me. I grab my axe and when Vera's close enough, I chop off her foot. She screams and falls down. I grab the knife and stagger up, then I stab her twice in the back.

My axe finally comes down on her neck.

_Boom!_

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I introduce the victor of the 713th Annual Hunger Games, Violet James of District Seven!"

I smile and raise my fist in victory. Then I hear something and turn around.

A meteor crashes in front of me. The impact and debris knock me backward. I feel my consciousness slip away.

**ATTENTION! I need you guys to vote on my poll if you haven't already! It's been up for a while, but I'm not getting enough votes. I'm holding out for at least 30 votes, and right now I'm at 13 (I think.) So VOTE, VOTE, VOTE!**

**Songs for Chapter  
>~Immigrant Song by Karen O, Trent Reznor, and Atticus Ross<br>~Safe and Sound by TeraBrite (Awesome cover)**

**~LDD**


	31. Chapter 30: This Is Everything

_**I am so sorry I took so long. I rewrote this several times, plus I have school. But this is one of my longer chapters, hopefully that will make up for it.**_

Chapter 30

Violet POV

Nothing. That's all I can see. A neverending darkness.

Am I dead?

I remember killing Vera. A sense of justice and satisfaction overwhelms me. I gave her the slow and painful death she deserved. I also remember Harry Donnolly announcing me as the victor of the 713th Hunger Games.

So shouldn't I be alive?

"Vi?"

Why does that voice sound so familiar? It's not mine. Who's is it?

"Vi, come on, wake up..." The voice trails off and someone breathing. I feel my chest go up and down. It's my own breathing. I'm alive!

I open my eyes and my vision slowly comes back. It's all fuzzy, but some of it clears. I recognize black hair and emerald green eyes.

"No," Another voice says. It's my own.

"No what?" The other voice asks. "Vi, tell me, what's wrong?"

"I'm dead. I'm dead, I have to be, right?" I say. My vision is clear again. "You're here."

Bethany sits next to my bed on a stool. Her eyes are welling up. She wipes her tears away on the back of her hand. "I'm sorry, I'm just glad you're okay..." Her voice cracks and she sniffles.

"Beth, can you please tell me what the hell is going on?" I begin to sit up and the blankets start to slide down. I look. Oh crap, I'm naked! I catch the blankets and pull them up before I flash Bethany.

Bethany clears her throat. "It's a long story."

"I've got time."

Bethany is silent for a couple of seconds, then she takes a big breath.

"Before the Games started, there had been rumors going around Panem about a rebellion for weeks. You heard them, right?"

"Yeah, but I didn't take them seriously. I heard them at school and I thought it was just a joke."

"Well, it's not. They're true."

"They are?" I ask.

"Yeah. The rebellion has started. All of the districts are involved. Except for One and Two," she sighs. "They've always been stubborn."

"So where are we now?"

"The old wig factory in the Capitol. Our rebel base. We're leaving for District Seven, then Four in a couple of hours."

"Seven didn't get bombed or anything, did it?"

Bethany looks nervous. "Well..."

"Oh god..." I sink down further into my bed.

"No, no, no, it's fine! Well, it did."

I groan.

"But," she continues. "Your parents are alive. All of Seven is."

"Huh?"

"All the districts that are involved in the rebellion built secret tunnels underground. It was Oriane's idea."

"Wait, slow down." Mom and Dad are safe. Thank God. "Who's Oriane?"

"Oriane Crane."

"The Head Gamemaker?"

"Yeah."

"Who else is involved?"

"Stylists, mentors (both yours and mine), Rose Wilde, (she's another Gamemaker) and Steel Hart. Plus there are representatives of each district. Rebel leaders."

One name sticks out. "Steel Hart?"

"Flame's granddad."

My jaw drops. "Flame knew about this?"

"Yeah. The reason why his parents died was because they were rebel leaders in One."

So it wasn't an accident.

"They knew," I say softly. "The Capitol."

Bethany nods. "They knew."

I remember Flame's death and shudder. "Poor Flame."

"I know. I wish we could have saved him, but Steel thinks he would be happier with his parents."

"And you knew about this how?"

"My dad's a rebel leader."

That dream Bethany had the day of the feast...

_"Reb..."_

_ "What?"_

_ "Er, nothing, weird dream."_

Rebellion.

It all makes sense now.

"So why didn't you tell me?"

"Flame and I noticed that you don't do well under pressure."

I sigh. "I guess that's true... Now how are you still alive? I saw Vera stab you, I heard the cannon!"

"I only fell unconscious. Oriane fired my cannon."

"You faked your own death?"

"With Oriane's help. The rebels intercepted my body and took me here."

"How?"

"Your stylist Star made Peacekeeper costumes for some of us. And don't worry, he's okay."

I smile. "Good old Star. And I won the Hunger Games."

"Right, but a meteor landed and knocked you out. You almost didn't make it out of the arena."

"How long was I out?"

"About two days."

"I guess that's why I'm all skin and bones," I say. I look down at my naked body and count my ribs.

"I know, I looked."

I look up and raise my eyebrows at her. "You took a peek?"

She grins. "No, I'm just kidding. I'm super skinny too, so I figured you would be."

"Good," I say, relaxing. "Even if I did want you to see me naked," I add. "I wouldn't want you to see me now. I'm worse than a skeleton."

She laughs. "Trust me, you're much more attractive than a skeleton."

I giggle.

"So that's everything," Bethany says.

"Are you coming with me to Seven?"

She gets quiet.

"Come on, Beth! Please?"

"I don't know. I want to, but my dad wants me to stay with him and help out there."

"I thought you were dead! Now you're alive and you're _leaving?_ Please, I'm begging."

Bethany bites her lip.

"I would get on my knees and beg, but I'm naked. Please?"

"That's actually not a bad idea."

"Perv! Please?"

"I don't know, now you've insulted me."

"Beth, I need you."

She sighs. "I'll go talk to my dad. I need you, too."

I smile. "Thank you. I love you."

She smiles back at me. "I love you, too."

She kisses me gently on the lips. I kiss back eagerly and she does, too, but reluctantly breaks away from me.

"I'll go tell Dr. Zebulon you're awake." She walks away.

"'Kay."

"By the way," she says. Half of her body is behind the door. "I did peek."

My pillow hits the door as she walks away, laughing.

**Songs for Chapter:  
>~This Is Everything by Tegan and Sara<br>~Coming Down by Dum Dum Girls**

**~LDD**


	32. Chapter 31: Coming Home

**I know. It's been forever and I am so sorry for it. Things have been stressful at home, plus I turned 17 on the 27th and had my party. Now I'm finding a date from Junior prom... Anyway, enough of my personal life, here is Chapter 31.**

Chapter 31

Violet POV

As we whiz overhead, the trees become blurs of green.

"So how did you jack this helicopter?" I ask.

"Vi, you don't have to yell," Bethany reminds me. She's frowning.

"Sorry!"

"You're still yelling," Bethany says, just as loudly as me.

"Are you making fun of me?"

"There! You're talking in your normal voice."

"But the engine-"

"It's not _that _loud. Believe it or not, they used to be even worse before Panem was formed." She says this in a show-offy voice, but I doubt she means to.

"Oh yeah, I remember that in school. What was it called? North Africa?"  
>"America."<p>

"Oh." Dang it, now I feel kind of stupid. "I was close," I defend. Bethany smiles.

"Hey Upton, are we almost there?" she asks.

Upton, the pilot with golden, cropped hair, turns his head towards us. "Just a couple more minutes," he says in a husky voice. "You might be able to see some of the ashes ahead." He gives me a sympathetic look. "Violet, I'm really sorry about your home. At least your parents are okay."

"Yeah, that's all that really matters to me," I reply, trying to prevent my voice from cracking. Upton nods, then turns back around.

I'll be honest. I'm terrified. I don't want to see District Seven. I don't want to see all the trees burnt down, or the collapsed buildings and log cabins, or my house in ruins. But I know I have to.

I turn to Bethany to see her leaning forward in her seat, craning her neck. Her face turns from an expression of fear to an expression of shock. She falls backward into her seat, letting out a breath of disbelief.

"Beth?"

"Vi, it's pretty bad."

My hands begin to shake.

Upton announces, "District Seven!"

I feel the helicopter slowly move downwards, my ears start to pop. "Ow!" My hand goes up to my left ear.

"You get used to it," Bethany assures me.

Then the helicopter lands softly on the ground.

I'm home.

"You want me to go first?" offers Bethany.

"No, it's – it's okay. I have to do this."

Upton opens the door and I step out of the helicopter. I keep my eyes on the stairs. Mainly because I don't want to look at Seven until I'm off the helicopter, but also because the first time I walked up these stairs I tripped. My feet hit the ground with a soft thud. Taking a deep breath, I look up at my surroundings.

And then I begin to sob.

This is nothing. It's what I had expected it to be, but I didn't expect the pain to hurt this much. I didn't think I would feel anything worse than watching my allies die.

My favorite places. My home. Gone.

Except for my memories. I should feel grateful for that, but now I'm just overcome.

I feel a hand on my shoulder. I don't need to turn around to know that it's Bethany's. I reach up and my fingers brush against hers. My other hand tries to get rid of all the tears, but more keep coming. Then Bethany's hands take hold of my shoulders and spin me around facing her. As she wraps her arms around me, the sobs that wrack through my body become harder.

Upton's walkie-talkie squeals. "Helicopter 1, this is Helicopter 2. Come in. Come in." Upton, looking around at the ashes and remains in shock, slowly picks up his walkie-talkie. "This is Helicopter 1," he says. "We've landed about five minutes ago. V and B are safe, although V is shaken up badly."

"That's an understatement," Bethany whispers. I chuckle weakly. I look up at her, her eyes piercing mine.

"Are you okay?" she asks.

"No, not really, my home just got bombed," I answer sarcastically.

"I'm sorry, Vi," she apologizes. "It's just I don't know what to say to make you feel better."

"It's fine." I kiss her on the cheek. "Just you being here makes me feel better." She hugs me tighter.

Upton approaches us and gently taps Bethany on the shoulder. "Better move out of the way," he warns.

Still holding on to me, Bethany looks up at the sky. I follow her gaze and see Helicopter 2 about to land. All three of us move backwards far away enough for the helicopter to have room to land. With a soft thud, the helicopter lands and the blades slow down, finally coming to a stop. The stairs are lowered and three people exit. One is a old man who I don't recognize. Another is a woman with rainbow colored curls that I remember as Oriane Crane. I feel my breath hitch in my throat. The last person I instantly remember, because of the purple skinny jeans.

Bethany sees this and lets me go. I run over to Star and he embraces me.

"You're alive!" I exclaim. "And Beth told me about how you made those Peacekeeper costumes!"  
>"I'm sure she did." He twirls a strand of my hair in his fingers. "Your hair's down."<p>

"Yeah." I squint, trying to remember. "I think the last time I wore a ponytail was in the arena. Right?"

"When you almost drowned."

I almost drowned? Oh yeah. That's when I reunited with Bethany. That seems like so long ago.

"I'm so proud of you."

This makes me cry even harder. "Proud?" I say out loud. "Star, I killed four people. What's there to be proud of?"

Star looks at me. "I understand that. But you became stronger than ever. You want to know why?"

I don't answer.

"Because now you are not afraid to be yourself. You became a better person despite the horrible circumstances." He looks over to Bethany, who smiles at him. "Plus, you should be proud that you have a wonderful girlfriend like that young lady standing over there."

I hug him again. "Thank you, Star."

"You're welcome. And you should wear your hair down more often. It suits the new you."

I smile at him, then Oriane says, "Congratulations, Violet."

"Thanks." The word, that one syllable, feels odd on my tongue. "Oriane, why didn't Mitzey come?"

Oriane sighs. "Mitzey has seen the footage of Seven on TV. She does not want to return to Seven."

I bite my lip. I don't blame Mitzey. But I had expected her to face her fears, much like how I did. I can't help feel but slightly disappointed.

"The tunnels are this way," Oriane continues. "So follow me." She leads the way, with Star and Upton following closely behind her. The old man stays standing next to me as Bethany comes over to where the two of us are standing.

"Hello, Violet," the old man says, shaking my hand. "I suspect Bethany here told you about me."

"You're Flame's grandfather, aren't you?"

He nods. "Call me Steel."

I feel even more tears coming. God, what an emotional day. "Steel, I'm so sorry that I couldn't do anything to save Flame, and-"

"It wasn't your fault, Violet," Steel says. "Thank you for befriending him." I notice his eye starting to well up. "His last few months were difficult."

"I know." Probably not the right thing to say, but it's true. I'm fully aware of Flame's past.

Steel nods again and Bethany reaches us. "Everything okay?" she asks, concerned.

"Everything's fine, sweetie, let's go," Steel assures her.

"Sweetie?" I ask.

Steel chuckles. "What, are you the only one allowed to call her that?"

"Don't worry, Steel, she calls me Beth," Bethany replies. "Don't be jealous, Vi."

"You caught me," I say dryly. They both laugh as the three of us start walking.

We reach an empty field. Oriane reaches down and opens up a trapdoor.

"Holy crap." The words fall out of my mouth.

Oriane smiles smugly.

"You planned this?" I ask.

She doesn't reply; she only climbs down on what appears to be stairs. Star and Steel follow her. Bethany motions me to go ahead of her.

Oh jeez. Stairs are not my friends.

Kind of dark, too. I'm a little freaked out.

"I know it's dark, but it's nothing to be scared of."

I turn to Bethany. "Can you read minds?"

"You caught me."

"Ha ha." I roll my eyes, then make my down.

**Song for Chapter:  
>Coming Home by Diddy-Dirty Money and Skylar Grey (I think. I n=know it's Diddy, but he changes his name way too much now.)<strong>

**~LDD**


	33. Chapter 32: Reunions

**Here's the next chapter, I'm sorry to say this, but we're getting towards the end of the story. :( I think I'll have about two or three more chapters (including the epilogue). Please go to my profile and vote on my poll so I can begin my next project soon! I really appreciate it!**

Chapter 32

Violet POV

I'm not kidding when I say that stairs aren't my friends. I take one wrong step and I tumble down. I grunt when I land at the bottom. "Fuck..." Nothing is broken, but I'm definitely sore.

"Vi?" I hear Bethany slowly climb down the stairs. "Man, it's dark. Hold on, Vi..."

I feel hands on my arms. "You okay?"

It's not Bethany's voice. Whose hands-?

"Vi?" Bethany calls again. This time there's a bit of fear in her voice.

"Still clumsy as ever," the voice snorts. I gasp.

"David? Is that you?"

"Nice to see that you still recognize your best friend's voice."

"I'm sorry, I-" His voice is deeper than I remembered, as if he grew up during the time I was in the Games.

"It's cool. Just follow me, it gets lighter up ahead."

"What about Bethany?" I ask.

"Bethany? You mean the girl you were with?"

"Vi?" I hear Bethany yell. "God, how did Oriane get through here?"

"Yeah, she's-"

"Isn't she dead?" I hear David's voice sound more alarmed, his grip on my hand tightened. "Shit, you didn't hit your head, did you? Because I'm pretty sure she is."

"Guess again, smart one."

"Holy crap!"

"David, this is Bethany. Bethany, this is David Moon, my best friend."

"Nice to meet you, David. I'd shake your hand, but I can't see it."

"So you're alive?" he asks weakly. Bethany scared the crap out of him.

"Yeah, long story," Bethany replies briskly. "I'll tell you in a second."

Suddenly, a bright light shines in our faces. David groans, Bethany shuts her eyes quickly and mutters, "Ow."

"What is taking you two so long?"

Oriane is holding a lantern, which is illuminating her face and hair. "And you!" She rounds on David. "Why aren't you in training sessions?"

Training sessions? I look at David and see that he's wearing tan khakis, a white shirt that is stained with mud, and a matching brown jacket with heavy black boots. On the jacket is a uniform number.

"You did not," I growl at him, over-enunciating each word.

He ignores me. "I was on my way towards training, but Violet fell down the stairs and I wanted to see if she was okay. She's my best friend. And Bethany couldn't find her." As Oriane takes this in, he turns to Bethany. "By the way, Bethany, don't take this the wrong way, but how are you still alive?"

"Oriane fired my cannon when I was unconscious. Then the rebels disguised themselves as Peacekeepers and intercepted my body."

"Wow. So, again, don't take this the wrong way, but why?"

"My dad's the rebel leader in Four."

"Niiiice." David grins appreciatively.

"Violet are you hurt?" Oriane asks.

"No, just sore."

"Well, you two, go ahead. Violet, your parents are waiting. They want to meet Bethany as well."

"They know?" Bethany asks.

"Yes." She turns to David. "What was your name, soldier?"

"Soldier David Moon, ma'am."

"Go to training. I'm sure the rest of the soldiers are waiting."

"Yes, ma'am. Later, Vi." David turns to Bethany. "By the way, you have my approval." He disappears into the darkness.

"Follow me," Oriane says. "And try not to get lost this time."

Bossy, much?

Bethany and I follow her deeper into the tunnel. It opens up into an underground city. My jaw drops.

"Great, now your parents need to approve," Bethany says. She sounds worried.

"My parents will love you," I assure her. "I can't believe you're worried about that."

"I had an incident with an ex-girlfriend's parents," she explains. "She told them she was in a relationship with me."

"And?"

"She didn't tell them she was a lesbian yet."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Awkward."

Suddenly we hear a shriek. Before I can even react, my mom crashes into me. Bethany backs away and stands next to Oriane.

"Mom!"

She sobs and her hand runs through my hair. "Violet, Violet, my baby. You did it, you're alive, I thought you were-" Her words turn back into sobs. I hug her back tightly. For the first time today, I don't feel tears in my eyes. Perhaps I cried all of my tears out.

"I did too." This makes her cry harder.

"Miranda, let her go." My dad shakes her shoulder gently. I cough.

"Mom, you're choking me again."

She steps back and wipes her eyes. "Sorry."

Dad squeezes me tightly. "We thought we lost you."

"I promised I'd come back."

He breaks away and smiles. I grin back at him, then walk over to a nervous-looking Bethany. I pull her forward.

"Mom, Dad, this is Bethany."

Bethany smiles, still looking nervous. "Hi, how are you?" She shakes both of their hands. I squeeze her other hand and look at her. She looks at me and I mouth, _Relax._

"Fine now," Mom says. "Thank you for protecting our daughter." Dad nods.

"So you approve?" asks Bethany.

"How could we not?" says Dad.

Bethany lets out a sigh of relief. I squeeze her hand again.

"Why don't you two get something to eat?" asks Mom. She hands me money.

"Thanks Mom. We'll meet you later."

Bethany and I wander around the tunnel, looking at the different open markets. "What should we get?"

"Don't know. I doubt you guys have sushi."

"What the hell is that?"

"Raw fish."

"Sounds gross."

"It's actually really good."

"Pancakes?"

"Sounds weird, but I'll try it."

"Cool. You go find somewhere we can eat and I'll be right back."

"'Kay."

I walk up to a food line that practically nonexistent. Only one person is in line. I look down at the different types of pancakes available.

"Can I help you?"

"Yeah, I'll take two plates of regular pancakes with male syrup and- Fuck."

The person behind the counter is Scarlett.

**Awkward... **

**Songs for Chapter  
>Coming Home by Diddy<br>Die Alone by Ingrid Michaelson (Doesn't really have anything to do with the chapter, but I think it summarizes Vi and Beth's relationship. And I CAN'T STOP LISTENING TO IT!)**

**~LDD**


	34. Chapter 33: Come Away to the Water

**Oh my God. I'm going to see The Hunger Games tomorrow! I get to stay home from school too! Best Monday ever... Enough of my jibber jabber! On with the chapter!**

Chapter 33

Violet POV

"Uh..." My brain jam. I can't speak.

"Oh!" She looks up from my plate of pancakes. "Violet." She takes her left hand and messes with her hair. She places a tiny package of syrup on my plate and smiles. "How are you?"

What's up with that smile? "I've been worse."

"I see." She sets another tiny tub of syrup on Bethany's plate.

This is so awkward. Someone rescue me.

"Hey, what's up?" Bethany's arm snakes around my waist.

Except Bethany.

"What? Oh, I was, uh, just talking to, uh-" I gesture to Scarlett, who looks stunned. Only for a second, because she looks at Bethany's hand on my waist and frowns.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" she asks Bethany. Judging from that tone of annoyance in her voice and the way her eyes are struggling to focus on Bethany, but are flying back to Bethany's hand, she is not pleased.

"I'm Bethany. Bethany Crow. You know, The 713th Hunger Games? From District Four?" Bethany moves her arm to around my shoulders. "Violet's girlfriend?"

I'm dead. I'm a dead woman.

Scarlett narrows her eyes at her.

"I know, I'm supposedly died in the Games. But Oriane Crane, the Gamemaker let me live because my dad's the rebel leader in Four. Everyone down here knows. But it's a secret. At least until the Capitol's in pieces." She laughs at this part.

Scarlett doesn't laugh.

Inside, I'm screaming at Bethany to shut up. She must be feeling pretty confident from my parents' approval to be bragging about dating me. "Beth-"

"Yeah, babe?"

Scarlett flinches, as though Bethany's innocent question is causing her physical pain. And it probably is. I bite my lip. How do I do this? "Uh, this is Scarlett. My ex-girlfriend?" I add emphasis on ex-girlfriend. Bethany should remember. I told her about Scarlett before.

She gets it. "Ohhh." She points at Scarlett. "You're Scarlett!" She nods. "Yeah, okay, Vi told me about you before." "I see. So what else did Vi tell you?" Scarlett asks.

"Scarlett, I told you not to call me that," I grimace.

"Why not? Only Bethany is supposed to call you Vi now?" Scarlett asks again. Her words are dripping with tracker jacker venom.

"Uh, yes, I'm the one dating her. And I think you're supposed to be polite to the people you're serving to. Am I right?" Bethany asks cheerfully. How is she not getting mad at Scarlett?

"That's right. Just like you're supposed to be shipped off to your parents in a wooden box."

She did not just say that.

"Look, you bit-" I began.

"No, no, Vi, it's all right," Bethany laughs. I can tell she's getting pissed now. "Now I know why you're supposed to be a backstabbing, cheating hypocrite who's completely clueless if she's going to cheat on the best girl for her."

Scarlett glares and opens her mouth to say something back, but Bethany interrupts her.

"We all have a purpose in life. I guess yours is being an idiot." She takes her plate and glass of milk. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to eat my potcakes."

Scarlett snorts at her.

I lean and whisper in her ear, "Pancakes."

Bethany's face turns red. "Pot, pan, same thing! Just stay away from Vi!" Flustered, she rushes away.

I turn to Scarlett. "What the hell was that?" I spit at her.

"Not my fault your girlfriend's so rude. Money?" She pushes my plate over to me.

I count out enough money. "You know," I say, placing the money in her palm. "I get that you're jealous, but you were being rude to her. And it better not happen again." I pick up my plate and turn to go.

"Vi?"

I whip around. "It's Violet." I turn to leave again.

"Okay, Violet?"

"In case it doesn't work with Ms. Charming, I'm here."

I smile at her. "Scarlett?"

She gives me a big smile and twirls a strand of hair.

I raise my hand and flip her off. I turn around and walk over to Bethany, not bothering to look back.

I find the table where Bethany is sitting and muttering to herself.

"Potcakes. Why did I say that? I was on a roll, then I embarrass myself... Hmm, these are good."

"You okay?" I slide into the seat next to her.

"Fine. Why were you dating her exactly?"

"Well," I begin. "We had been best friends forever and then one day I just-" I pause, remembering that day when I unexpectedly kissed Scarlett. "-We just happened."

"I see. You kiss her or did she kiss you?"

"I did."

"Huh. By the way, these are better than I expected."

"Told you."

"Still not as good as sushi though. So what happened?"

"Everything was fine. It was a whole secret romance, my parents liked her, her parents like me-"

"Then she cheated."

"With Flame." Flame's face swims in my head and I try not to start bawling again.

Bethany chokes on her milk. "Flame? You told me she cheated on you, but you didn't tell me she cheated on you with a guy. And Flame?"

"Yeah, but she cheated on Flame too. With me."

"She cheated on both of you."

"Now I think she wants to get back with me because I'm victor of the 713th Hunger Games. Like that's really something to be proud of," I add angrily. I stab my pancake with my fork.

"Bitch," Bethany grumbles, finishing her last pancake. "She was hitting on you, too?" I nod. She rises out of her seat. "Where is she? I'll-"

"Easy," I say. "She's not even worth it. Besides, I turned her down for good."

"Good." She sits back down. "Listen, there's something I wanted to talk to you about."

I finish my pancake and chug down the rest of my milk. "Go ahead."

"This has been bugging me for a while."

"I'm listening."

"Look, if we win and the Capitol's out of power... no, that's not the best way to start. Um..."

No wonder she's been acting so weird lately. Like at the hospital. "Just spell it out, Beth."

"I want you to come and live with me."

"You mean...?" Leave Seven? I can't even imagine that. Yeah, it's in ruins now, but whether we win this war or not, District Seven would eventually have to rebuild itself. "Is that why you wanted to go to Four?"

She nods. "I was hoping to drop you off here to visit your parents for a bit, then take you to meet mine."

"I honestly don't know, Beth." I see her face fall. "It's not that I don't want to live with you. I really do. But my parents almost lost me. I need to spend time with them before I move anywhere. Look, I know if I asked you to live with me, you would be concerned with your parents too."

Bethany, who's looking down at her syrup-stained plate, turns to me, her eyes filled with tears. "You don't get it, do you?"

"What?"

"You're right, I would feel that way. But imagine if we lost. The Hunger Games will begin again."

"So..."

"You'll be a mentor in the Games and you can't speak a word about me, because I'll have to go in hiding. And if the Capitol finds out..." She hides her face in her hands. "You know what will happen."

It hits me. If they find out, Bethany will be dead for sure and everyone who knew will be killed. Including me. But if they didn't find out...

"We'll never see each other again."

**Tragic, isn't it?**

**Songs for Chapter:  
>"Ex-Girlfriend" by No Doubt<br>"Come Away to the Water" by Maroon 5 (My fave song on the Hunger Games soundtrack. They REALLY surprised me.)**

**~LDD**


	35. Chapter 34: Free to Decide

**Sorry for the wait! This has been an extremely tough chapter to write. So there's going to be one more regular chapter after this one, then the epilogue. So here we go. And I apologize if it's not my best.**

Chapter 34

Violet POV

The weeks pass by. Bethany and I spend as much time as possible together. When I'm not with her, I'm with my parents. As I spend time with her, I'm able to visualize living with her in District Four, in our own little house, with no worries and no Hunger Games. There's still a nagging feeling inside that appears when I'm with my parents.

I remember when I first told my parents about the possibility of leaving.

_"Absolutely not!"_

_ "Mom, listen to me-"_

_ "No!" she thunders. "You're only seventeen!"_

_ "Miranda, she'll be eighteen in a couple of weeks," my dad says._

_ "See? Dad gets it-"_

_ "And Bethany?" Mom inquires. "She's still seventeen! And are her parents even okay with this?"_

_ "Bethany turned eighteen last month," I answer calmly. "Also, her parents have given her permission to move here if she wants. Besides, they're dying to meet me."_

_ "I think both of you are still too young to be in such a serious relationship," Mom argues. "Think about this: you two met in the Hunger Games, you barely know each other."_

_ "Which is why I'm spending so much time with her now," I say. "You don't understand, Mom. If we don't win this war, I'll never see her again!" My voice gets higher. "I'm not completely sure if I even want to go! All I know is that I've never felt this way about anyone before!"_

_ My words linger in the air. Mom and Dad are silent as they take them in._

_ "No."_

_ Inhale, exhale. Inhale, exhale. Don't lose it._

_ "Why?"_

_ Mom takes a deep breath and sighs. "We just got you back. We almost lost you."_

_ "Which is why I'm spending as much time with you as possible."_

_ "Violet." Dad rubs his hands. It's a habit that he does whenever he's nervous. "Do you truly feel that way about Bethany?"_

_ Didn't he just hear me say that I've never felt so sure about her? "Yes," I answer, looking at him straight in the eye. "Why do you ask?"_

_ "You were so heartbroken after Scarlett."_

_ "I think I was with her because it was convenient."_

_ "Can you explain?"_

_ "I couldn't take keeping it a secret anymore. So I let it out on the first girl I knew. You know what I mean?"_

_ "So... tension?"_

_ "Yeah. Tension."_

_ "I believe you."_

_ "You do?"_

_ "You do?" Mom asks._

_ "Of course," Dad says. "I feel the same way about you. I'm sure you do, too." He takes Mom's hand._

_ Mom smiles and rubs her finger on the back of his hand. "Why else would I be married to you for seventeen years?"_

After that, they told me that if I wanted to go, I could, but I would have to be eighteen and I would have to call by phone every day to check in. Easy. Done.

And now, the second requirement is fulfilled.

"Happy birthday Violet!"

I look at the small crowd of people surrounding me. Mom, Dad, Bethany, David, his dad, Oriane, Star, and Steel. I look back down at the chocolate cake. Taking one big breath, I blow out the candles. Everyone cheers.

"All right. Everyone line up for the cake!" Mom turns to me, her knife pointing carelessly at me. "Violet?"

_The knife flies into Kalliope's forehead._

_ The knife sinks into Taylor's hand when I fight him off._

_ The knife goes in my shoulder._

"Violet?"

"Huh?"

"Your cake?"

"Oh." It's sliding off my plate. My hand saves it from going over the edge. "Thanks. And don't point the knife at me."

"Oh sorry, honey..."

"It's okay." I sit down. Bethany gets her plate and sits down next to me. Mom moves the rest of the party outside our compartment. (Those are these little rooms deeper underground where the citizens of Seven stay.)

"So," Bethany starts.

I swallow a mouthful of cake. "Yeah?"

"You're eighteen."

I place my fork on my plate. I knew this was going to come up today. "Yeah." How else can I reply?

"Have you made a decision yet?"

My eyes glance over to Bethany. She's staring at me, her eyes hopeful. I bite my lip. How do I say this? No? No, not yet? No, and quit bothering about it? God, that last one sounds straight up mean.

She notices my hesitation to answer her. Her smile falls. "You haven't decided yet, haven't you?"

"Beth, it's so hard." I drawl out "hard." "There's just this little voice in my head telling me no. Well, it's not really a voice, it's more of a-"

"Don't you want to come live with me?"

I groan.

"What?"

"Don't tilt your head."

Bethany's eyes brighten. "Oh, like this?" Her head stays tilted to the left. "Or like this?" She moves her head to the right. "Hopefully like this. It's more comfortable on my neck."

"Quit it," I say. I try to be firm, but laughs are escaping.

A mischievous grin spreads across her face. "So like the way it is now? Or maybe closer." She moves her head right in front of my face.

"Hey!" Laughing, I try to push her away. Her nose is in my cheek. "I meant," I choke out. "If you tilt your head, I'll never win an argument again- Ah!"

I'm beginning to lose my balance and I almost fall out of my chair but Bethany catches me and starts kissing my cheek. Her mouth moves to my neck.

"You almost made me fall out of my chair!" I accuse.

Bethany faces me. "You tried to move away from me. Why is it my fault?" Of course, she tilts her head to the right.

I sigh. "I shouldn't have told you that your head tilting is my weakness." I pick up my fork again and eat a bit.

"Yeah, that was a bad idea. So, listen. Don't stress about the decision."

"How could I not?"

"Don't stress about it so much. And I'm sorry I've been pestering you about it. It's weird. Today, I was hoping for an answer because you would be old enough to leave."

"It's okay. And I really do want to live with you." I squeeze her hand. "I'm not sure if I'm ready yet."

"Well, you want to. That's all I need to hear."

We're silent for a minute. I continue to eat my piece of cake.

"So, since I tilted my head, does that mean I win our first argument?"

I roll my eyes. "Shut up and eat your cake." She laughs.

_**One week later**_

The war rages on. Soldiers die. Battles are lost. More districts, like One and Five, are now in pieces. Two has joined the fight against the Capitol. One more ally.

And now, on a typical Tuesday, the war reaches its climax.

"Honey, wake up." Mom shakes me.

My eyes open only halfway. "What? I was sleeping in."

"There's an emergency meeting in the main plaza. All Seven citizens have to come."

"Did we lose the war?"

"I don't know."

I don't answer back. I only get up and get ready in about five minutes. Record time.

As my parents and I enter the plaza, the other citizens are gathered in front of a makeshift podium. No stage. Oriane is standing behind it. She doesn't look good- at all. Her rainbow curls are frizzy and her mouth is curved into a frown. Well, it's kind of a frown, I can't really tell because she's almost chewing her bottom lip.

I take a look at all the citizens, who all share similar expressions. I get horrible flashbacks of the reaping.

"Hey."

I turn. "Hey." I hug Bethany and kiss her. "Do you have any idea what's going on?" Her dad's a rebel leader, she should have some inside information.

"No idea," she whispers.

Then again, maybe not.

"I just know it's about the war."

"Do you think we lost?" I ask. I try to not look freaked out, but I'm pretty much convinced Bethany is psychic.

"I hope not." She takes my hand in hers.

Oriane clears her throat. It's unnecessary, since everyone is already silent.

We lost, I thought frantically. We lost, I know it...

"Citizens of District Seven. As you know there has been a battle going on in the Capitol for three days now. Since we did not expect the battle to go this long, we do not have enough soldiers there. We need volunteers to go fight at the Capitol. At twelve o'clock, the helicopters up above will leave. If you volunteer to fight, be there at least fifteen minutes before the helicopters leave."

The citizens murmur to each other. My parents look at each other. I look at Bethany, but her face is like a stone. Expressionless.

"I repeat, twelve o'clock. Thank you." Oriane steps off the podium.

"Volunteers," I whisper. "Now this really reminds me of the reaping. You okay?"

"Fine," Bethany answers. But her soft tone is telling me otherwise.

"Don't worry, honey, I won't volunteer," I hear Dad tell Mom.

"Good," Mom says.

"I'm too old to fight anyway."

"I don't want to fight either. I wouldn't be able to make it," Mom predicts. "I couldn't throw an axe to save my life."

"So you must have been surprised when you found out about me," I try to joke.

"Now's not the time to joke around, Vi," Mom says. "But you're right. You obviously got your father's skill."

Should I volunteer? No... I don't think I can take watching people I know die around me again. Caleb, Kalliope, and Flame were enough.

"Violet?" Oriane stands in front of me. I'm able to get a better look at her. She looks even worse than she did up at the podium. The stress must be killing her.

Ugh. Bad metaphor.

"Y-Yes?"

"Violet, we need you out on the battlefield today."

Bethany squeezes my hand tightly. "No."

"Beth." The way she almost growls the word out scares me.

"I agree," Mom says. "Surely you can find other people who are willing to fight."

"We do have enough people, many of them are signing up right now. But we do not have enough soldiers who are able to use an axe efficiently."

"Is that why you came over here?" I ask.

"Yes. Violet, I'm not ordering you to go out there. Don't think that," Oriane tells me. "I know how hard it would be for you. But please consider it."

Mom and Oriane launch into a full-on argument, with Dad and Bethany interjecting at different times. I watch the four of them snarl at each other and I let go of Bethany's hand. She doesn't even notice.

If I join in, I can help defeat the Capitol. If we defeat the Capitol, no more Hunger Games. And Beth and I...

"I'll do it."

The argument stops so abruptly, it reminds me of a person running into a wall. Only the pain that follows is worse.

"Violet!" Mom cries.

"Vi, are you sure?" Dad asks.

I expected these replies. I didn't expect Beth's reply, which was nothing. Total silence. Paired with the look of disbelief, anger and pain, it's the loudest reply of all.

Oriane has a look on her face that says, _That was fast._ "Violet, have you thought about this thoroughly?"

"Of course she hasn't!" Mom snaps. "It's only been a couple of minutes!"

"Violet, do you realize that there are Peacekeepers and others who are more trained to fight than you are?" Dad asks, his face serious.

"To me, they're just like Careers," I say. "I think being in the Hunger Games is enough training."

"Violet, no," Mom says. "I don't want to lose you."

"I promise I'll come back."

This brings tears to her eyes. She starts crying for probably the millionth time this year.

"I made it out of the Hunger Games. I can make it out of this." She hugs me.

Oriane stands there and clears her throat. "Okay, I'll go sign you up. Violet?"

I don't answer right away. I only see Bethany staring at me, her eyes are empty.

I let go of Mom. "I need to talk to her." I motion to Bethany.

"We'll give you some privacy," Oriane says. She leads my parents away. My dad is practically holding up my mom to prevent her from collapsing.

I watch them leave, then I start to walk to Bethany. Only I find her next to me. I didn't notice her walk up.

I jump. "Oh God, you scared the-"

"Why?" Her voice doesn't go above a whisper.

"Beth-"

"Why?" Her voice raises.

"Please-"

"Why would you do that?" she screams. Heads turn towards us.

"Beth, will you listen to me!"

"Do you want to get yourself killed?" She screeches.

"Beth, don't you get it?" I shout over her. "I can help us win, then we'll be together!"

"What good is that if you're dead?"

"I'm willing to take that risk."

"No."

"Beth, please."

"No!"

"Let me go, Beth," I plead. "I'm doing this for us. Please."

When I see one tear fall down her face, I feel my own tears come in.

"Fine." She turns and walks away from me. She turns to look at me one last time, tears streaming down her face. This breaks my heart. I've never seen her cry this much before. It freaks me out because she's always been so strong...

Her walk turns into a sprint, then she's out of my sight.

I stand there, shocked. Then, wiping the tears away, I walk back to my compartment, mentally preparing for battle.

**Yeah, originally I had the battle in this chapter, but I had been working on this one for three weeks and I decided it was long enough for a chapter. So! Will she make it? Find out in the next chapter! Hopefully that will be up next week!**

**Songs for Chapter: (Heh, this chapter practically has a playlist of its own)  
>~Drive My Soul by Lights<br>~Hush by Automatic Loveletter  
>~Birthday by The Beatles<br>~Like O, Like H (Live) by Tegan and Sara (The song for the reaping! Plus Sara Quin is the girl who's in the picture on my profile for Violet!)  
>~Rabbit Heart (Raise It Up) by Florence + The Machine (I think the lyrics describe Violet)<br>~Wake Me Up When September Ends by Green Day  
>~Free to Decide by The Cranberries<strong>

**~LDD**


	36. Chapter 35: The Final Countdown

**This is it. The big battle is here. Stay tuned because later on I'm putting up the epilogue (the final chapter) along with a couple of announcements. Here we go.**

Chapter 35

Violet POV

The helicopter levitates at least ten feet above the ground. A single ladder rolls down, down, down. I don't see it land.

"All right!" General Nicandro shouts. "Go! Go! Go!"

The soldier in front of me climbs down, then I start to climb. The trip seems endless. With every step, I feel the anxiety growing. I see the faces of my family and friends. David, Star, Oriane, Mom, Dad, Beth.

My feet hit the ground.

I run and hide against a building that looks surprisingly unharmed, joining the first soldier. Two more soldiers line up behind me. I peer out. It's chaotic. Peacekeepers are everywhere, along with soldiers. There's a number on the back of each soldier's uniform, the number of their district.

All districts are here fighting to their deaths, for the freedom of their homes.

My hand reaches for my back. My fingers run over the seven.

_"Seven?"_

_ "For your district," Star answers. "Very similar to the training outfits for the Games. But for a better cause."_

_ I hug him. "What if I don't make it? Beth will be crushed."_

_ "You will make it," he says in my ear. "You're strong. The strongest person I've ever known. And I'm honored to be your stylist."_

General Nicandro meets us at the building and looks at us, sizing us up. "All right men. And woman," he adds with a nod towards me. "This is it! Remember: stick together at all times. If one of you gets hurt, get back to the helicopter." He pauses and we hear the screaming of Capitol citizens, the gunshots, the anguished deaths of soldiers. "It has been a pleasure serving you."

I gulp. Out of the corner of my eye, I see the three soldiers have similar reactions.

"On my count, we attack. Three-"

I'll come back.

"Two. One-"

I just know it.

"GO!"

I run out from behind the wall. One Peacekeeper shoots one of the soldiers down. Before he can even pull the trigger again, my axe is buried deep into his chest. I pull out the axe and turn to lead the remaining two soldiers forward, but they both go down.

I guess training didn't help much. I knock out another Peacekeeper.

"Violet!" I hear a woman scream. This cause me to freeze. The woman had a Capitol accent. I look around wildly. Then I see her. It's Bianca, hiding behind another building. I tun towards her, but another Peacekeeper is in the way. He shoots his gun, but misses, the bullet deflecting off my axe blade. My axe tears through his neck. I run to her. "Bianca!"

Bianca sobs in reply.

"Bianca, talk to me."

"I was wrong." She says. "About everything." Her Capitol accent seems heavier. "Lucia Snow- she's cruel, how could I not have known what she was doing to the districts. And here are the Capitol citizens, taking it for granted, having no idea..."

I place my hand on her shoulder. "It's okay, you're not the only one who didn't know."

"She had Peacekeepers kill everyone!" she wails. "Your prep team- they were executed."

Dazzle, Pluto, Comet. Gone.

"I don't know what happened to Star-"

"Star's fine, he's back in Seven." The mentioning of my home brings up a horrible thought. A thought that might be reality. "Bianca. Where's Mitzey?"

Bianca cries harder. "She's gone! There was a raid in the old wig factory, where the rebels were meeting. All the rebels inside were..." Her shoulders shake violently. "She was my best friend..."

Mitzey. Another rebel gone, another victim of the Capitol. She was only twenty.

I expect anger to flow through me, but instead it's a feeling of determination. "Come on," I say.

"What?"

"There's a helicopter going to Seven. I'm taking you to it."

"Why?" she asks softly. Her eyes are red. "We're going to die anyway."

"No we're not," I tell her firmly. "Let's go."

Bianca slowly gets up, not even bothering to brush off the dirt caked onto her green pants. She kicks off her heels. "I can never run in these," she tells me.

"Any weapons on you?"

"Just this. It's from my kitchen." She pulls out a giant butcher knife.

"That will work. Hold onto it. Just stay right next to me, okay? Ready?"

She nods.

"Now!"

We run as fast as we can, dodging the Peacekeepers while having to watch our step. Halfway there, Bianca trips over a body and falls, but she gets right back up, which impresses me. We keep running.

"The knife! I dropped it!" She turns around.

"Wait! Bianca!" I chase after her. She doesn't hear me and keeps running. She crouches down to pick it up. A Peacekeeper sees her and raises his gun. Mt axe goes into his skull, reminding myself of the snake mutt. Bianca jumps as the Peacekeeper falls down. I pull the axe out.

"What did I tell you?" I shout.

"I'm sorry! I thought maybe you could use it more that I do!"

How can I get mad at her? She's trying to help. "It's fine, let's go!"

The helicopter is a few feet away. Then I feel a hand on my wrist, yanking me back and forcing me to drop my axe. It's a Peacekeeper.

"Violet!" Bianca screams.

"Go!" I shout.

Bianca looks at me, torn, then runs. Good, she's safe.

I turn and punch the Peacekeeper, but since it's my left hand it doesn't do much. His grip on my wrist tightens. I hear a crack. A scream escapes from my mouth. Her throws me to the ground and takes his aim and-

His head falls off his body and rolls to the side, his body falls in the opposite direction.

"Oh my God, David!"

David kneels beside me, his axe in hand. "What happened? I saw him grab your arm."

"No, it was my- ah!" I squeal. My wrist dangles, pain exploding.

"I think your wrist is broken. Did you hear something crack?"

"Yeah."

"Hold onto it." I get up. "Come on."

We run to the helicopter. "Here." He helps me inside. "Now hurry. Get yourself patched up."

"I can still fight-"

"No you can't. Your throwing arm is disabled because of that broken wrist. Plus, you need to go see Beth, she's in the hospital too-"

"What?" I almost yell.

"Didn't she tell you she was fighting? She got hurt really bad. She fell, got a torn ACL. I think that's something in the leg."

"It's a knee ligament. So she can't walk. And no," I fume. "She didn't tell me."

_**Line break**_

"There," Dr. Day says as she finishes putting on the cast. "Remember to put ice on it, elevate it, and don't flex it. The cast should be on about six to eight weeks, depending on how long it takes for it to heal."

"Thank you. Do you have a patient named Bethany Crow?"

"Crow? Ah, yes. Torn ACL, a few bruises on her back. She's in the last bed on the right."

"Thank you," I repeat. I walk down the two rows of beds facing each other. When I reach the last bed, I see Beth sitting up, her right leg in a black cast.

I walk up and stop next to her. She looks at me curiously. It's silent for a few seconds, then I explode. "You _idiot! _I told you to stay here! Why did you go out there? You're so stubborn!"

She sighs. "Did you really think I was going to let you fight on your own?"

"Why didn't you stay here?" I demand.

"You didn't tell me to."

"Yes I did."

"Nope. You only told me to let you go."

I'm quiet for a few seconds, the screaming match reentering my mind. I huff. "Damn it. I didn't."

"Told you."

I hug her. "I'm so sorry I overreacted."

"It's okay. I'm sorry, too. It's just- I had to. I didn't want to lose you." Her voice grows softer. "And I can't live without you."

"You're so corny sometimes," I laugh.

"And you have no sense of romance whatsoever."

"Not true!"

"You ran away after our first kiss, remember?"

I shake my head and rest my forehead on hers. "You're right. That was stupid on my part."

"Uh-huh." She leans in. Our lips are just touching when Oriane barges into the room. I jump back. Bethany looks startled.

"We did it!" Tears are streaming down her face. "Lucia Snow was just assassinated. We won!"

The cheers erupt from every single bed. Beth starts crying and I squeeze her. We're free. We're all free.

**Song for Chapter: The Final Countdown by Europe**

**~LDD**


	37. Epilogue

Epilogue

2 months later

The tide rolls in, the gentle sound of the ocean filling my ears. I stare in amazement. I've been in District Four for a month now, but its beauty still shocks me.

"What do you think?"

I turn to Chelsea Crow behind me, with baby Aqua in tow. "This cottage is amazing."

"I thought so too," she agrees. Aqua babbles wordlessly. "It's got a beautiful view, it's small and private, and it's five minutes away from our cottage. You know," she adds. "I'm going to miss making breakfast for you two."

I smile. "I'm going to miss it too. And Mrs. Crow-"

"Violet, please, call me Chelsea."

"Chelsea, thank you for letting me stay at your house for the first month."

"It's no problem."

"All right." Dorian Crow walks up to us. "Everything's inside."

"Thanks, Mr. Crow."

"Dorian."

"Thanks Dorian." Suddenly, Aqua begins to cry, her bottom lip quivering.

"Ohhh," Chelsea says. "We should go. Aqua's hungry. Bye, Violet."

"Bye, Chelsea. Bye, Dorian."

"Say bye to Beth for us." Dorian says.

"I will."

As they walk home, I turn back to the ocean. Everything has changed so much, with everyone on their own path.

Oriane organized a democratic government in the Capitol. She became president two weeks ago. Steel Hart is her vice president.

Star found out about Comet's death and was devastated. He and Bianca stayed in Seven for two weeks, grieving and helping rebuild. They moved back to the Capitol and are close friends.

David got an awards for his services in the war. We still keep in touch.

Scarlett... not so much.

Mom and Dad call every day, making sure I'm well adjusted to Four.

Beth and I are still going strong, but we have our obstacles. Both of us have nightmares from the Games. One of us would wake up screaming, the other having to comfort her. We're still grieving the deaths of all our friends in the war. Mitzey, Dazzle, Pluto, Comet. Flame, Kalliope, Caleb, Matthew.

"Hey."

I turn to see Bethany walk up and stand next to me.

"Are you ready?"

"For what?" I ask.

"A new life."

"Yes. I know it's going to be better."

She wraps her arms around me. "Because I love you and you love me?" She kisses me.

I smile. "Always."

**Wow. This was the longest fanfic I have ever written. I wanted to challenge myself as a writer and I never thought I would be able to write a fanfic this long, but I did. All thanks to you guys. Thank you for all of the support throughout this story. You guys are the best. I would make a list but there's way too many to name, so just thank you. All of you. :)**

**Now I also have a couple of announcements. By popular demand, my next project will be a Hunger Games SYOT. :D The tribute form is on my profile. Please, please, PLEASE PM me your tributes.**

**If you send me any Mary-Sues/Gary-Stus, I (as a Sue Hunter) will hunt your ass down and beat your computer to a bloody pulp. But that's only if it's an extreme Sue. If it's a minor Sue, I'll just send you to Team Cato's forum The Black Market to help you create better tributes.**

**However, I can't start working on the SYOT right away. As a junior in high school, I'm at a critical point in the year. So I'll be taking a short hiatus. But still send your tributes.**

**THANK YOU!**

**~LDD**


End file.
